Hermione's All That
by jenl821
Summary: Loosely based on the film She's All That. Harry makes a bet with Draco that he can turn any girl into the Queen at the Yule Ball. The challenge: Hermione Granger.
1. The Bet

**Summary:  Draco makes a bet with Harry that he can turn any girl into the queen of the dance at The Yule Ball in their seventh year.  He ends up falling in love with Hermione and can't afford to lose her.**

**This story is completely AU.  The characters are different, the houses are different, and some characters are in lower grades then they actually are in the books.  This story is based on the movie "She's All That."  It will not follow the movie exactly, but the plot will be the same.**

**Disclaimer:  I own nothing!**

**Hermione's All That**

**Chapter One: The Bet**

The ebony haired seventeen year old wizard was all smiles on this glorious Monday morning as he rolled out of bed.  Today he was going to Hogwarts to start his seventh and final year.

He walked to the bathroom and eyed his reflection for a moment.  He had grown another inch over the summer and was sure that he was catching up with his best friend, Ron Weasley, who had surpassed Harry's height three years before.

His hair was in the usual disheveled mode, but he had grown accustom to it over the years.  It gave him sort of a boyish look and it made all the girls swoon.

His body had grown some muscle from years of Quidditch playing.  His arms were a little stronger and his legs a little more powerful, not to mention his rock hard stomach.

His emerald eyes sparkled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.  Most girls would have to agree that this was his best feature.  It was capable of mesmerizing some of the strongest girls.  He could make girls drool at his feet just by looking at them with his eyes and giving them that wonderful "Harry Potter" smile.

He ruffled his hair and exposed the one part of himself that he liked the least, to him it was a terrible reminder of the past; a past he would much rather forget.  The lightning bolt scar stood out like a white dot in a black picture.  This is what caused him awful nightmares and set him apart from everyone else in the wizarding world.  He was "the boy who lived", the boy who had defeated Voldemort five times.  Most girls wanted him just for that reason, he was famous and had money.  He didn't like that fact and he hated most people for it.  He was generous and an overly hearted human being, but when it came to people staring at his scar or being with him just for his name, he despised mankind.

All he wanted in life was to get a job, fall in love, get married and have a family and maybe even live happily ever after.   He smirked at this thought, knowing that it was pretty much impossible for that to happen to him.

But he couldn't complain too much about his life.  He was one of the smartest kids in school, which was why he was named Head Boy.  He was captain of Gryffindor's Quidditch team, and not to mention one of the most popular and sought after people at Hogwarts.   He really did enjoy life, even though it had its ups and downs.

He shut his mind off from his morning thoughts and hopped into the shower.  It didn't take long and he was out and dressed to kill.  He wore denim jeans, a blue button up shirt, black boots and of course, and his black spectacles.  He had thought about going with contacts, but he didn't think he looked right without his glasses, so he opted for the "four eyed" look.

Spraying on some cologne, he opened up the door, ready to face the day.  

Taking two steps at a time he made his way down to the kitchen for a little breakfast.

As he opened the door, he saw his favorite godfather, Sirius, standing over the stove making breakfast.  Food was flying out of the refrigerator and eggs were cracking into a pan.

Harry didn't have the opportunity to grow up with a mother and a father.  His parents were killed by the one person who gave him his scar, Voldemort.  His mother had sacrificed herself that night, and by doing so gave Harry the protection he needed to sustain being killed by Voldemort also.

Ever since that night, Voldemort has tried to kill Harry five times, each one was unsuccessful, but that didn't stop him.  Harry knew Voldemort would be back for more, it was only a matter of time.

Harry was sent off to live with his mother's sister.  That was the worst years of his life.  His cousin, aunt and uncle treated him as if he was dirt from the garden.  He hated them with a passion, for all the pain and torment they put him through, but in his third year all that changed.

He found out he had a godfather, who was wrongfully accused and sent to Azkaban.  Sirius broke out of jail, to try and kill Wormtail, a.k.a. Peter Pettigrew, who was the one who set up Sirius and Harry's parents, and the one person Harry hates just as much as Voldemort.  To even speak that name is like poison to Harry's mind.  

Harry had been living with Sirius ever since last year, when he was found innocent of all the charges that were brought against him.  Harry now couldn't complain at all about his life; at least not his living arrangements.

"Hey Sirius!"  Harry called as he sat himself down at the table and poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Finally up I see, I have been up since the crack of dawn, slaving over a hot stove, just so you will be well fed for your trip today!"  Sirius said with a look of complete seriousness.

Harry couldn't suppress a grin an added, "Yeah, and I have just been named king and I am taking up quarters in the royal castle!"

Sirius started laughing, picked up the food he was cooking, and scraped in onto some plates for him and Harry.

"So are you ready to begin your final year?"  Sirius asked as he joined Harry at the table and they both started to eat their food.

"Yeah, who knows what this year will have in store for me.  Maybe this time Voldemort will poison my food or stun me at my next Quidditch game," Harry said trying to scrape off the part of his burnt toast.

"Harry, I don't want to hear you talk like that.  I know something happens mostly every year, but look, so far you have made it out and you will continue to do so.  You are strong, just like you're parents, and you will get through this.  Just try and enjoy your last year at school," Sirius said as he took a bite of his eggs and made a face from their awful taste.

"Yeah, I know, I guess you're right.  I'm ready for school, to see all my friends and well…everyone," Harry said as he started to get a little red in the face.

"Oh, everyone huh, could you be referring to Miss Chang?"  Sirius said with a smirk on his face.

Harry and Cho began dating early last year, and everything seemed to be going really well.  He didn't know if he loved her, but he was certain he cared for her.  She was pretty and popular, well they both were, so it would fit for them to be together, right?  Harry figured he was making the right choice by staying with her, but he didn't know how things would be this year.

"Yeah, I miss her too.  She has been busy traveling this summer, but I will get to see her today,"  Harry said trying to hide his embarrassed face.

"Well, I'm glad everything is working out for you.  Now finish your breakfast and we will floo over so you can board the train.

Harry picked up his fork and tried to look like he was enjoying his breakfast, but it was so terrible he didn't want to put it in his mouth.

Sirius looked at him and gave him a smile.   "Good, isn't it?"  he asked.

Harry gave a smile and Sirius nodded his head, "Yeah, it's terrible!"

Harry laughed and said, "Yeah, it is!"

Harry boarded the train and searched for his friends.  Since he was Head Boy, he had to meet with Professor McGonagall first before he was able to hang with his friends.

"Chudley Canons are the best Quidditch team ever, no matter what people say!"  came a voice from two compartments from where Harry was standing.  He immediately recognized the voice of his best friend, Ron Weasley, and headed down to the compartment.

He slid open the door and found Ron arguing with his other best friend, Draco Malfoy.  They had all been best friends since first year and ever since first year Draco and Ron fought constantly.

They heard Harry come in and they turned to him.  Standing up, they gave each other's hand a shake and a manly pat on the back.

"What's up guys?"  Harry said as he took a seat next to Ron.

"Not much how was your summer?"  Ron asked.

"It was ok, what about you guys?"  Harry asked as he crossed his leg over his knee trying 

 to get more comfortable.

"Same here, our trip to Romania was pretty good.  Had an interesting time," Ron 

answered.

"Yeah, not much happened with me.  Mostly just laid around and did nothing," Draco said.

"Well that shouldn't have been to hard for you Malfoy, that's what you always do!"  Harry said which caused Draco to glare at him and Ron to laugh out loud.

"Shut it Potter," Malfoy said.  "Don't you have Head Boy duty or something to do?"

"Oh, shit, I almost forgot," Harry replied getting up and heading to the door.  "I'll be back as soon as the meeting's over."

Harry walked down the hall making his way toward the front of the train.  He finally came to the door labeled Head Boy and Girl, and he slid open the compartment.

When he walked in he noticed he wasn't alone.  In the corner sat a girl with bushy brown hair and her face hid behind an Arthimancy book.  He knew immediately who it was; the dorkiest, smartest, weirdest girl in his year, Hermione Granger.

"Um, is this where we are supposed to have our meeting?"  Harry asked as he took a seat across  from Hermione.

Hermione didn't lower the book or look up to him she just simply replied, "Yes.  I suspect Professor McGonagall will be along soon."

Harry rolled his eyes at her perfect grammar and laid back in the seat.  He studied her for a minute.  Hermione was in Gryffindor, but she mostly kept to herself.  Harry never saw her with anyone besides the biggest klutz of the school, Neville Longbottom, and he knew she mostly spent her time in the library.  When he had seen her in the common room, her nose was always buried in a book.  _Dork_, Harry thought to himself.  He was jolted from his thoughts when the door opened and Professor McGonagall walked in.

Hermione closed her book and sat it beside her.  Harry looked over and stared at her face.  She didn't where any make up and already had her Hogwarts robes on.  He watched as Hermione focused all her attention on Professor McGonagall, never even acknowledging that he was in the compartment also.

"Welcome back Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger," Professor McGonagall said as she closed the door behind her.  "Well I think congratulations are in order.  I am pleased to see that two Gryffindors are Head Girl and Head Boy this year."

"Thank you Professor," Hermione stated politely.  Harry simply gave a nod of his head.

"Ok, well I will make this short and sweet so that you may leave and go back to your friends.  Every Tuesday you will need to meet with me in my office at eight pm so that I may inform you of your duties for that week.  You will need to patrol every night from ten pm till midnight.  You will be able to take house points or send students to my office whenever you deem necessary.  I hope that you will not misuse this privilege.  You are to punish anyone out after curfew or anyone misbehaving.  Are there any questions?"  Professor McGonagall said.

"Yes Professor," Hermione said, "Do you want us to patrol together or do we rotate?"  Harry knew Hermione was going to ask something.  _Out of every class they had, she always has to ask something._

"You need to patrol together.  I don't want any students walking around the school by themselves, and especially at night."

_Great, now I got to spend my time with this geek every night_, Harry thought to himself.

"Ok then, Mr. Potter any questions?"  Professor McGonagall said as she turned her attention to him.  Harry noticed that Hermione had now turned to face him for the first time since he had walked in.  He caught her eyes and something seemed to hit him, but just as suddenly as it came, it was gone.  He turned back to Professor McGonagall and said, "No, I think I'm all good."

"Alright, well now that that is taken care of, you are allowed to leave and go join your friends,"  Professor McGonagall said.  She turned and left the compartment.  Harry got up, but was surprised when he saw Hermione pick up her book and begin reading.  She didn't make any movement toward the door.

"Uh, are you not going to leave?  McGonagall said we can go now," Harry stated the obvious.  _Why is she not leaving?  Surely she has at least one friend_.

Hermione didn't look up, but replied "I'm perfectly fine where I am, thanks."  Harry shrugged his shoulders and immediately left the compartment.

The train pulled into Hogsmeade station and everyone filed out.  Ron, Draco and Harry jumped into a carriage, ready to start the year.

They made their way into the Great Hall and took seats at the Gryffindor table.  Harry looked around and noticed that Hermione was seated at the end of the table.  Across from her sat Neville Longbottom.  _Dorks of a feather, flock together_, Harry thought to himself as he smirked.  

He turned his attention back up to where the teachers were gathered.  He looked and noticed that Remus Lupin was back again to teach Defense against the Dark Arts classes.  Harry was happy about this.  Seeing as how Lupin was one of the marauders, and best friend to Harry's father, James, Harry had really taken to him and really enjoyed his classes.

The sorting took place, and when all the first years were seated with their correct houses, Dumbledore stood.  The entire hall quieted down to listen to the Headmaster's speech.

"Welcome back everyone!  It is good to see you all once again.  I am sure this year will be a wonderful and great year.  I have one announcement to make before we begin the feast," Dumbledore said and Harry heard Ron sigh beside him.  "This year, we will have another Yule Ball, just like we did a few years back.  The only difference is that this year, we are going to crown a king and a queen.  Nominations will start in two weeks, and voting will continue until one week before the ball.  Alright, now that I have said that, let's eat!"  Dumbledore clapped his hands and the tables filled with food.

They all ate eagerly, especially Ron, and when everyone was done and stomachs were full, they all left to join their respective houses.

Harry walked down the corridor with Ron and Draco, heading for the Gryffindor common room.

"So Harry, seen Cho yet?"  Ron said giving Harry a wink.

"No, I didn't see her at dinner, who knows where she is?"  Harry replied with a solemn look.  He was really looking forward to seeing her.

"Maybe she is arriving late,"  said Ron.  

"Or maybe she is avoiding you," Draco added looking toward Harry.  Harry's insides clenched at the thought.  He hadn't even imagined that Cho would try to avoid him.

"Don't listen to him Harry, I'm sure she will turn up," said Ron, glaring at Draco, who just gave him a smirk back.

They walked into the portrait hole and took their seats in front of the fire.  They were their regular seats, and everyone knew not to sit in them.

Harry, Ron and Draco, pretty much ruled the school.  Every girl wanted to date them and every guy wanted to be them.  Harry had Cho Chang, Ron had Lavender Brown, and Draco had Parvati Patil.  They were the envy of all the students at Hogwarts and no one got in their way.  They always got what they wanted.  

After a few games of chess with Ron trying to get his mind off of Cho, Harry heard a commotion coming from the portrait hole.  He looked over and in walked Cho, Lavender and Parvati.

Harry watched as they strutted in like the owned the school, well in a way they did.  Everyone waited on them hand and foot.  

Harry eyed Cho as she walked in wearing a short skirt that showed off her long, slender legs, a tight fitting shirt that was cut off to show her midriff.  She wore black, high heels and her hair was flowing down her back.  She was gorgeous, and every guy wanted her, but Harry had her.

He got up to meet Cho, but she didn't even look his way.  She continued to walk over to the girls' dormitories.

Harry watched in disbelief as she ignored him.  _What is going on here?_

"Well man, looks like you certainly got dissed," Draco said putting a hand on Harry's shoulder.  Harry stared wide-eyed at the stairs.

"There has to be a good explanation.  Maybe she's just tired and didn't really feel like talking," said Ron trying to give some comfort to Harry.

Harry turned to Ron and gave him a yeah-whatever look.  He went back to sit on the couch, lost in his thoughts.  He heard the whispers and gasps of shock around the common room, but ignored them.  _What is going on, why did Cho ignore me?  Maybe she really didn't see me.  Yeah, who are you trying to fool?_

Just then, Ron tapped Harry on the shoulder and he turned around.   Cho was coming down the stairs and over to Harry.  _Ok, see everything is fine._

Harry went to hug Cho, but she stopped short and stared at him.  "Oh, Harry, I wanted to tell you.  This…," Cho said pointing to the two of them.  "…is not going to work.  I'm sorry."  Cho gave him a smile and turned to leave.  

Everyone in the common room had quieted down, and was watching the pair intently.

Harry grabbed Cho by the shoulder and stopped her.  She turned around to face him.   "Wait just one damn second Cho, I think I deserve an explanation!"  Harry was fuming.  _What the hell is happening here?_

"Fine," Cho said, rolling her eyes.  She moved to sit down on the couch and Harry sat beside her.   "This summer my father had tickets to the Quidditch Cup, and of course, Bulgaria was playing.  We went, and our seats happened to be right beside the owner of the Bulgaria Quidditch Team, Marco Skivitz.  Well of course, he invited us to his party he was throwing that night at his mansion, and we went.  There I happened to meet up with Viktor Krum, the seeker for Bulgaria," Cho said as her eyes got a dreamy expression.

"So you met Viktor, we met him in fourth year, what's the big deal?"  Harry said not getting the point.

"I'm getting to that.  Well in fourth year, he was still in school.  Since he is out, he is able to do more promotion work and now he is filthy rich.  And well, one thing led to another.  That weekend was a blur, and look," Cho said turning so Harry could see the tattoo on her shoulder.  Harry looked down and noticed it was a small picture of Krum's face.  "He got me a tattoo."  Cho finished and began looking at her nails.

"So you cheated on me with Krum?"  Harry said angrily.  He was annoyed at the whole situation.  He looked like an idiot in front of everyone.  He just couldn't believe this was happening.

"Well not technically.  We weren't really together anyway.  I mean, our relationship was really for show anyway.  You didn't think that I would leave Hogwarts still dating you, did you?"  Cho said as she began to laugh at the comment.  Harry had a stoned expression on his face and Cho saw it.  She stopped laughing and put a hand on his cheek.  "Oh, you did!  That's so sweet!  But don't worry, Harry, I'll still go to the Yule Ball with you.  I mean, we're gonna be crowned King and Queen, and it's only right if we go with each other!"  She hugged him briefly and Harry tensed.  He didn't hug her back.  She smiled and jumped up, heading back to her dorm room.

The common room was in a dead silence when Harry looked up.  They began busying themselves and looking as if they were not watching the scene that had just unfolded in the middle of the common room.

Draco came over and looked at Harry.  "Seems someone just crashed and burned!"

"Don't worry about it mate, you don't need her," Ron said as he eyed his best friend warily.  Harry didn't move; he was still trying to absorb what just happened.

"Yes he does need her.  She made him what he is now!"  Draco said.

"Whatever, I can turn any girl in this school into the Queen at the Yule Ball.  I don't need Cho.  With the right look, the right style, and the right boyfriend, a complete loser could rule over Cho any day!"  Harry said coming out of his stupor.  He didn't need Cho, and he was going to prove it.

"I feel a bet coming on," Draco smirked and Harry and Ron looked over at him.  "I pick the girl and you have to turn her into the queen at the Yule Ball."

Harry looked at him and smirked.  "Fine, it's a bet!"  Harry said as he stuck his hand out to shake Draco's.

"Ron, you in?"  Draco asked and Ron shook his head.  "No, you two go have your fun, but keep me out of this!"

"Ok, now let's go shopping!"  said Draco as he and Harry got up from the couch.  They walked out of the portrait hole and down the corridors.  Draco was pointing out potential candidates and Harry was going over them in his head.

They turned the corner and the door to the library swung open.  Hermione Granger stepped out with a heavy bag over her shoulder and her arms piled with books.  She began walking and tripped over her feet, falling flat on her face.  She began picking up her books, oblivious to the two boys staring at her.

"Well, it looks like we have a winner!"  Draco said, looking at Hermione still picking up her books.  Harry's eyes widened.

"Oh, no, no, no,"  Harry said shaking his head.  "Ugly, I can do, fat, workable, some kind of fungus, manageable, but Hermione Granger?"

"So, I guess that means you can't do it Potter!"  Draco smirked and Harry turned to face him.  He was not one to back down from a challenge, even if the possibility of him winning this one was slim to none.

"Harry Potter doesn't give in.  Now, watch a master in action!"  Harry said as he strolled over to Hermione, who was still trying to pick up her books.

Harry leaned down and started helping her.  Hermione got up and looked at him.  Harry held out the books and said, "Need some help carrying all those books?"

Hermione eyed him for a minute and said, "No, I got it.  Thanks."  She began to walk away and Harry stood in front of her.

"Hermione, I was thinking, maybe one day, me and you could...," Harry began but Hermione interrupted him.

"You're in my way," she simply stated, not looking him in the eyes.

"Oh, sorry," Harry said as he stepped out of the way.  Hermione bustled past him.  

"Hermione, I was wondering if you…," but Hermione didn't even acknowledge him, and she continued on her way.  Harry looked around and noticed several people staring at him.  "If you would embarrass me horribly in front of all these people," he muttered to himself, feeling rather embarrassed.

Draco came up behind him and said, "Smooth move, Potter!"

Harry stared at the retreating form of Hermione and said, "This is gonna be a lot harder than I thought!"

**A/N:  Hope everyone liked it!  More on the way!  Please REVIEW!!!**


	2. And The Challenge Begins!

**A/N: Ok, first I guess I need to clear a few things up for some people.  I keep getting questions about why Harry and Draco are friends, why is Draco in Gryffindor, why are Harry and Hermione not friends, why is Harry acting so rude?  Well the answer to all these questions is because this is an AU fic—meaning it is an alternate universe.  The people are going to be different and out of character, the houses are different, basically the whole plot of this story has nothing to do with the real Harry Potter books, they are just a background to this story.  So if anyone is confused, please email me and I will try and answer your questions as best as I can.  **

**Thank you to everyone who did review.  I was completely thrilled with the response I received from just the first chapter.  I know the first chapter was pretty much just like the movie, but that is only because I honestly didn't know how else to start off the bet without it looking like other fanfiction stories.  Trust me, I have my own plot outlined in this story.  And if anyone who has seen the film and was looking forward to certain parts, particularly the party scene and the dance, don't worry, I have them in there, they are just going to be reworked my way.**

**Again, I thank you, and I hope that everyone likes this chapter!!!**

**~Jen~**

**Disclaimer:  The wonderful world of Harry Potter belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling—I am merely just borrowing the world for a little bit!**

**Hermione's All That**

**Chapter Two: And The Challenge Begins!**

Hermione rubbed her eyes, as she sat up in her four poster bed.  She eyed the room, looking around to see what her roommates were doing, and immediately remembered that she had her own room.  Her own room!  She wanted to scream with joy.  She enjoyed her privacy and to have her own space was magnificent.

She got up from her bed and walked over to the dresser.  She didn't have to worry about walking to hard or shutting a drawer to loud, she could make as much noise as she wanted to, it didn't matter.  There was no one to tell her otherwise.

She picked up her brush, attempting to detangle her wild hair, and she peered at her image in the mirror.  

She studied her hair for a second….well if you could even call it hair.  It was more of a bush lying on her head.  It had always been that way, ever sense she was young.  She had never been able to tame it, and figured there was no use trying now.  She didn't mind it at certain times, because it seemed to fall in cute little ringlets down her back, but that didn't happen often.

Eyeing her face, she had to admit, it didn't look all that bad.  She had defined cheek bones and a slim face, but her eyes…she hated them.   They were so plain and dull, nothing like those she wished she had.  She wanted the kind that sparkle like bright green or baby blue…hers were just brown, just plain brown.  

Her figure wasn't all that bad, either, but she chose to hide it under baggy shirts.  While most girls tried to pull up their skirts, she was the one pulling it down to hide as much as possible.  She just felt so uncomfortable with her body.

She threw down the brush in the hopeless attempt and threw herself onto her bed.  Letting out a huge sigh, her thoughts seemed to roam to yesterday.  She thought about running into Harry Potter and what he had said.

_Did he really want to speak to me?  Why would he want to do that when he hasn't spoken one word to me since we started here?  _

She always admired Harry Potter, not because he was famous or handsome, but because of how he held himself: so confident.  He was able to make a difference in other people's lives.  People actually listened to what he had to say.  _If only I had that kind of power._  He was smart, and always the competition for her.

While thinking, she remembered yesterday when she found out that her room just happened to be right beside the head boy's.  At least they didn't have to share a bathroom. 

She tuned her thoughts from Harry Potter and pushed herself up to a sitting position on her bed.  Her eyes drifted to her nightstand where one picture sat.  While she stared at this certain picture, she couldn't help but get misty eyed.

She walked over to it and slowly picked it up, tracing the images that were forever immortalized within that piece of paper. 

The picture was one of her and her parents at the zoo when she was ten.  She didn't know she was a witch then, but that didn't matter, she was still happy.  They had gone there for a fun day out.  

She was sitting on her dad's shoulders, and her mom was standing beside them.  One of her hands was holding Hermione's hand, the other was on her father's arm.  Her mom was smiling up at her and Hermione thought she never looked more beautiful.

They were all smiles that day.  Hermione felt the tears welling up in her eyes when she thought about how happy she had been then, when everything was as it was suppose to be, but life was cruel, and she lost her parents the summer of her sixth year.

Her mind drifted back to that fateful day when her life changed forever:

**~*Flashback*~**

"Hermione, come down honey, and help your dear old mom with breakfast," Hermione heard her mom call up to her as she finished putting on her clothes.  

"Coming mom," Hermione replied, racing downstairs.  She walked in to see her mom over the stove, her dad at the table reading the newspaper.  Walking over to her mom, she gave her a peck on the cheek and said, "Mom, you're not old, so stop saying that!"

Her mom laughed and smiled at her.  "What do you want for breakfast?" she asked, rummaging through the refrigerator.

"French toast!" Hermione exclaimed.  It was her favorite, especially the way her mom made it.  The ingredients weren't just eggs and toast, but also love…and Hermione knew it.  

"We don't have any eggs!"  her mom said from behind the door. 

"Oh, well that's ok.  We can have them another time," Hermione replied, disappointed.

"No honey today is your last day before you have to go off to Hogwarts tomorrow, and I want to make it special," her mom said.  I will just go to the store."

"Well, I'm going with you," Hermione said.

"Well, wait for me!"  Mr. Granger exclaimed as he folded up his paper and they hurried out the door.

Hermione and her parents were coming out of the grocery store twenty minutes later, eggs in hand.

They were walking to their car when the unthinkable happened.  Suddenly in the street appeared ten Death Eaters.

Hermione screamed and told her parents to duck.  A death eater turned and fired at curse at Hermione's mother, and Hermione watched as she fell to the ground, lifeless eyes staring up at the clouds.

Hermione wanted to scream, cry, run away, anything, but her body wouldn't respond.  She could feel her heart pounding in her chest.  She felt pressure on her shoulder, and she was pushed to the ground.

She couldn't see who it was, but then they spoke softly into her ear.  "Hermione, listen to me.  Whatever happens, you stay still, do not move, ok?"  her dad whispered.

Hermione couldn't do anything but nod in compliance.  She stared at the asphalt, feeling her dad on top of her, holding her protectively.

Then, her dad's grip went limp and Hermione knew why.  They had killed him too.  She was alone.  She clamped a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming out.  Her breathing was irregular and her heart pounded so hard within her chest, she was just waiting for it to explode.

She felt the body of her father being lifted off of her and a hand reached down and grabbed her arm.  This is the end.  I am going to die here and now, in the streets.   

Hermione turned, tears threatening to cascade down her cheeks.   She was stunned to see none other than Remus Lupin, one of her professor's from Hogwarts.

"Hermione, are you alright?"  Lupin asked as he helped guide her away from the fray of anxious aurors and frantic muggles.

She couldn't speak, she could barely move.  She managed to nod her head and he looked at her face.   

"My…my parents?  Oh god, Professor Lupin, my parents!" she cried out as she grabbed helplessly onto his shirt.  She lost all composure as she sank to the ground, her eyes leaking endlessly.

**~*End Flashback*~**

Hermione shook her head of the day and wiped a few stray tears that had escaped from the memories.  Professor Lupin had been wonderful that day, helping her through her most difficult time.  She buried her parents two days after the event, and she had mourned them ever since.  The pain had reduced some, but there were times she thought the grief was going to swallow her up whole. 

Her grandmother was her only living relative, so she moved into Hermione's home immediately, but her grandmother was very ill, and she had to have a nurse take care of her.  Most of the time Hermione was alone, completely and utterly alone.

She missed her parents so much and the thought of them not being here with her made her want to curl up into a ball and stay there forever.

She didn't want to think on it anymore, so she walked to her bag and put the picture inside.  She liked to carry it around, knowing that her parents were with her in spirit.

Throwing the heavy bag onto her shoulders, Hermione climbed down the stairs and walked through the common room.

It was filled with chatter and constant laughing from the various people all up and ready to begin the first day of classes.

Hermione bumped into a few first years, making their way around with faces lit up as bright as the stars and grins that stretched from ear to ear.  Hermione couldn't help but smile at their happy faces.

The innocence and purity at that age was serenity, and she missed that.  She missed being the naïve, young girl who thought there was no bad in the world and everyone could be trusted.

She learned the hard way, and she had been learning for her whole life.  People never ceased to amaze her at what laughs they got out of people's torment.

She knew what everyone thought of her.  She was weird and a dork, but she didn't care.  She knew she was a strong, independent person and she was her own self.  She was not what everyone tried to mold into.  She wanted to be Hermione Granger, not another copy of Cho Chang, like half the girls in the school wished they were.

The whispers in the halls and snickering she heard in the corridors were not lost on her, but she tried to ignore it.  She blocked it out, but she couldn't deny that some of the remarks really did hit home.  Every time she heard another insult or "look here comes that weird bookworm" or "look at that hair, she is so ugly!" it drilled another small whole in her heart and confidence.  She held her head up high everyday, but whenever she was alone, the tears came and the anguish sobs filled the night air as her torment was released.  It was at that time she wanted her parents…she desperately needed them at times.

Continuing through the common room, no one stopped to say hello or wish her a good morning.  A burst of laughter caught her attention, and she looked over to see Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown, and Ginny Weasley sitting on the couch at the end of the room.  They were smiling and Hermione knew they were having a good time.  She longed for that, a friend to laugh with and help her when times were bad.  She had one friend, Neville Longbottom, but he was awfully strange half the time and they didn't hang out much, besides eating meals together and partnering together in class projects.

She stopped for a moment to look upon the happy scene that unfolded before her eyes and she felt her heart give a jump.  Her loneliness was getting to her, but she couldn't change it now.  No one would even give her a chance, no one wanted to get to know, "Know-It-All Granger".  That's all she was known for, her mind.  

She was happy about that, her hard work and crude work schedule didn't go unaccredited, but that wasn't what she was all about.  Beneath the books and studious work habits, lay an untapped spirit just dying to be set free.  She wanted to have fun once and awhile.  She was human, and like every other human, she wanted to laugh, hang out with friends, and just be a teenager for once.

She pushed her thoughts aside as she shook her head at the four friends cutting up.  Another boring year was ahead of her, but maybe, just maybe something more was in store for her, she just had to hope.

So lost in her thoughts she didn't notice that she had been staring at Harry Potter the whole time.  She was drawn to life immediately when she noticed that he was looking back at her.  He didn't smile or frown, his face was neutral; as if he was studying her like he would a test question.

They locked eyes, both trying to decipher one another through their stare.  Suddenly Hermione saw Harry begin to smile the little half grin that he was famous for, and it about knocked her off her feet.  She felt drawn to him like a magnet, but snapped from her thoughts when she saw him getting up from his seat.

Hermione turned fast and headed toward the portrait hole.  She slipped out just as she heard the ebony-haired boy call her name.  She didn't know why she was ignoring him, but the whole situation made her uncomfortable.  Something just seemed off about the whole circumstance.

She continued her trek down the corridor at a fast pace, making sure to get in the Great Hall before Harry had a chance to catch up with her.

She was walking so fast, she didn't watch where she was going.  She came around a corner, and slammed right into a heavy force, knocking her off her feet and spilling the contents of her bag all over the hall.

She felt sore, but she pushed herself up and lifted her head to apologize.  "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…," Hermione started to say, but was rudely interrupted by one of the worst Slytherin's, Pansy Parkinson.  

"Yeah, you better be sorry. Next time watch where you're going Mudblood! Now I am going to have to scrub extra hard to get your germs off of me!"  Pansy hissed as she brushed her arms as if she just came in contact with the plague.

Hermione pulled herself up and looked Pansy straight in the face.  "Ten points from Slytherin for using foul language toward a perfect in the halls, Pansy!"  Hermione said back.  

She bent down, ignoring Pansy's look of utter contempt, and continued to pick up her spilled contents and stuffed them in her bag.

She reached over to pick up the picture of her and her parents when suddenly a foot landed on her hand, pinning it to the floor.

Pansy's heel dug into Hermione's flesh, and she could feel the blood begin to leak out.

She watched as Pansy leaned down and picked up her picture.  Hermione clenched her teeth in anger.  "Well , well, well, what do we have here?"  Pansy sneered as she looked over the picture.  "Well isn't it the Mudblood and her filthy parents.  This is just disgusting.  I can't believe you carry this around with you!"

Hermione jerked her hand free from Pansy's foot, and stood up abruptly.  She made a grab for her picture, but Pansy was quicker and moved it out of her reach.  "Pansy, give that to me right now!" Hermione hissed through clenched teeth.  Her fingers were digging into her palms from holding her fist together so tightly.

"No, I don't think I will.  You know people like this don't deserve to even live in this world…," Pansy sneered, looking at the picture then back at Hermione with a look of loathing etched on her face.  "…and neither do people like you!"

Hermione was seething with resentment.  She could already tell that her face was red with anger.  She reached again, but Pansy avoided her grasp.  "Pansy, give that to me or else…" Hermione said trying to control her anger.  She hated being bullied, but she never got this mad, but when they were making fun of her parents…that was another story.

"Or else what?" Pansy taunted, holding the picture high above her head.  She gave Hermione one more sneer before taking the picture and tossing it into the wall.  It was all in slow motion for Hermione as she watched the picture soar through the air and smash completely into the hard concrete.  Glass littered the hallway and the picture fell to the ground, it too was in pieces.  The way the glass shattered, it ripped inward, causing the picture to take the brunt force of the impact.

Hermione wanted to scream, shout, anything at the moment, but she froze, gazing at the fragile pieces of her beloved family.  

Just then a loud voice stunned both Pansy and Hermione.  "Pansy Parkinson!  That is a week worth of detention and fifty points from Slytherin for destroying personal property!"

Hermione looked up and saw Harry Potter striding towards them, a look of pure detest upon his face.

Pansy turned around and sauntered down the hallway as if nothing happened.

Hermione finally regained her mobility and began collecting the splintered remains.  She strained herself to hold back the tears as she carefully picked up the torn pieces of her picture.  It was like her life, torn apart and never being able to put back together.

Hermione reached for the last piece, only to come in contact with another hand.  She looked up anxiously and found Harry Potter kneeling beside her, aiding her in cleaning up the mess.

She stared only for a second, before turning her gaze down to his hand and taking the last piece of the image.  "Thank you," she whispered in an almost inaudible voice, but Harry heard it loud and clear.

"Hermione, I am so sorry for that happening.  She shouldn't taunt you like that!"  Harry replied, a sympathetic tone was present in his voice.

Hermione turned and looked at him once again.  "You learn to deal with it when you're me," Hermione told him as she pushed the last bits of the picture inside her bag.

"Well you shouldn't have to deal with it, no one should," Harry replied as he held out his hand to help her off the floor.  As she placed her hand in his, she completely forgot about the gash that was on the top of her hand.  When Harry placed pressure on it to pull her up, she winced in pain.  "What's wrong?"  Harry asked, concerned.

"It's nothing," Hermione said as she tried to pull her hand away before Harry saw her wound.  He held on to her hand and looked at the cut.

"This is a deep cut, you should go to the hospital wing,"  Harry said to her as he looked up at her.

"It's fine, really.  It will heal in a few days, it doesn't even hurt," Hermione lied.  Again, she tried to pull her hand away, but Harry held it in place.  He placed his finger on the cut and gave it a slight pressure.  Hermione grimaced from the pain and immediately shot her hand back.

"Yeah, of course it's fine,"  Harry said, sarcastically.  "Let me see it again."

Hermione looked at him wearily, wondering if he was going to try and touch it again.  She shook her head.  

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise.  Now, give me your hand,"  Harry said.  Hermione lifted her hand in his and he pulled out his wand.  Hermione's eyes widened, wondering what he was about to do.  Harry saw this and smiled, "I'm not going to hex you or anything.  I am just going to perform a simple healing charm. It should fix it up."

He held the wand over her wand, giving it a wave and saving the healing charm, her skin began to glow for a moment before repairing itself.  It was completely healed.  Harry let go of her hand and Hermione began rubbing the spot where the gash had disappeared.

"Thank you," she said, still staring at her hand.

"No problem.  When you play Quidditch as much as me and fight evil forces like I do all the time, then you would know a few healing charms too.  I have been in the hospital wing more than enough for me, so I brushed up on my healing skills so I could avoid small trips.  If I never have to see that room again, it will be too soon!"  Harry explained.

Hermione smiled and brushed her hair behind her ears.

"Why don't you just repair the picture with magic?  It will go back to as good as new,"  Harry asked, voicing his thoughts.

"No," Hermione exclaimed suddenly.  The look on Harry's face told Hermione that she stunned him.  "I'm sorry, but I can't do that.  I just can't," Hermione said to him as she turned to make her way to the great hall.

"Why not?"  Harry asked and Hermione wished he didn't.  How could she explain that she didn't want to use magic on the one last piece of muggle stuff she really had of her parents?  In her fifth year, Hermione's home was lost to a fire, including everything in it.  They lost photographs, clothes, treasures, everything.  This picture happened to be at her parent's work, on the front desk.  It was all they had left at the time and Hermione's parents gave it to her to keep at Hogwarts.

And now sense they were dead, it was all she had left of them, or at least it was all she had left that was…muggle.  She knew it probably sounded stupid, and even though she cared for magic completely and would never trade it for anything in the world, she treasured her heritage and her muggleborn status.  Her parents weren't magic, and it was only natural for her to want to keep it non-magic. 

The picture was untainted.  It wasn't moving or enchanted, it was a regular photograph of her regular world and that is what she treasured most about it.

"Just….just because," Hermione said and she continued down the hall, trying to get away from Harry.  Her eyes were watering and she was finding it awfully hard to keep her tears at bay.

"I'm sorry to intrude, I was just curious," Harry answered honestly.  Hermione stopped in her tracks and turned to him.

"Thank you for what you did back there and I didn't mean to bark at you either, but this is just a touchy subject for me, and I'd rather not talk about it," Hermione said staring at the wall beside them.  She couldn't look him in the face, her tears were already about to cascade down her cheeks, but she couldn't cry, not in front of him.  It would show weakness and she didn't want to be known as weak.  A bookworm…ok she could live with that….weird, that wasn't so bad…but weak?  That was something she wished to not be associated with.  And even though Harry had been kind and helped her out back there, he was still one of them; one of the popular kids who would tease and taunt her behind her back.  She knew he was in on the fun jokes or insults people threw at her in class or while she sat in the common room, engrossed in a book.

"Ok, I understand," Harry answered to Hermione's surprise.  She fully believed that he would have something to say or push her to admit what was going on.  Maybe she was expecting a jeer or mock from him, who wouldn't?  

Hermione nodded her head, and turned to walk down the hall.  She had to get to a bathroom and fast before she turned into a water fountain.  Just as she started to walk, she felt a hand grab her arm.  She turned back to see Harry standing there beside her.

"Listen Hermione, I was wondering if you would want to do something with me?"  Harry asked with a big smile across his face.

Hermione stared in shock for a minute, letting what he just said sink in.  _Did Harry Potter just ask me on a date?  No, something is wrong here.  He can't just ignore me for seven years, then all of sudden, he speaks to me and it is to ask me out._

Hermione shifted her weight, becoming uncomfortable at the situation.  She looked down and stated, "I don't think that is a good idea.  Thanks again for your help," Hermione said as she turned and began to walk down the hall, not looking back.

Her thoughts were running marathons within her brain.  _Why did that happen?  Maybe he was actually interested.  Yeah, ok, Harry Potter, one of the most popular, hottest, and not to mention the bloody boy-who-lived, would really like me as anything, not even as a friend._

Hermione scrambled down the hall, slouched over from her heavy satchel thrown over her shoulder. 

She turned into the nearest bathroom and darted into an empty stall. As soon as the door closed, it was like the Hoover Dam broke. Water shed from her eyes, falling to the floor, never to exist again, yet more were born and just as quickly they fell to their deaths only to be replaced by more.

Hermione sobbed uncontrollably as the thoughts of the picture entered her mind. She curled up into the corner of the stall, falling to the ground. Her face was in agony, her heart ached with pain and sadness, her head pounded as the morning's events replayed themselves over and over within her mind.

"Mom," she cried out into the air, hoping and praying that somewhere her parents could hear her screams. "Dad! I need you now! God, I need them now!" She banged her fists on the stall, trying to relinquish the pain she felt inside. Nothing helped, everything was getting to her.

After crying till she had no more tears to shed, she pulled herself together. Making sure she looked presentable, she scrambled out of the bathroom and scuttled toward the great hall, hoping to catch a bite to eat in the last five minutes of breakfast.

Opening the doors, she hurried inside and noticed Neville was sitting at the table. He looked as if he was in a conversation with himself, and this happened often.

She slide on the bench in front of him and grabbed a piece of toast. Neville didn't even know that Hermione had sat down.  He had his elbows on the table and the balls of his fists were on either side of his head, holding it up.  He was staring at his plate and muttering a few things.  He was too quiet for Hermione to hear what he was saying.

Hermione stared at her friend and wondered what was really wrong with him.  They had met on the train ride to Hogwarts their first year, when Neville lost his toad and Hermione helped him look for it.  They were both loners and didn't really need much company, so they seemed to be good friends.

But they weren't really best friends.  They hardly did anything together.  Well, when Hermione really thought about it the only thing they did was help each other on projects and ate meals together.  They rarely had any conversation, Neville too lost in his thoughts and Hermione too intent on reading books.

Hermione suddenly began to wonder why they were friends at all, but she brushed the thought aside.  Neville was a good person, and despite his clumsiness and obvious peculiarities, Hermione liked him being there.  The comfort of knowing that someone was her friend was better than no friend at all.

"Hello Neville," Hermione said and Neville jumped at the sudden sound.  He looked quite alarmed, but gave Hermione a warm smile.

"Hey Hermione, how was your morning?"  Neville asked as he began to butter his bagel.

"The usual," Hermione said.  She didn't really want to recount the events of what actually occurred, and she just didn't feel comfortable with telling him.  She kept it to herself and put on her usual façade.  "Ready to begin classes?"

Neville shrugged, "As ready as I'll ever be," Neville admitted.

Hermione sympathized with him, knowing that Neville tried, but magic just didn't come easily to him.

Professor McGonagall passed out the timesheets, and everyone was frantically looking over their courses.  Hermione scanned over hers, but she was already well aware of what classes she would be taking.  She was ready to begin classes, and this year she actually had one class that was going to be more laid back and Hermione couldn't wait for, Astronomy.  She loved the sky, stars, and anything that had to do with the Universe and Astronomy had been her passion since the beginning of school.

Her eyes drifted from her schedule, almost by some unseen force.  Something seemed to make her look down the length of the table.  When she did, she caught eyes with Harry.  Hermione saw that he was looking at her intently.  He gave a small smile and Hermione smiled back.  No longer being able to hold the gaze, she turned her attention back to the plate in front of her.

What was going on?  Why do I  feel so drawn to Harry Potter all of a sudden?   She was loosing her control and that unnerved her.  She had to be in control of things that went on around her and inside her, or she would have nothing.  The thoughts gave her a start and she picked up her bag.  

Bidding Neville a goodbye, she turned and walked out of the hall without looking back.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry watched the retreating form of Hermione exit the Great Hall.  His thoughts drifted on this morning's events, and his stomach seemed to flip.  He couldn't believe what had occurred.  He felt terrible for Hermione.  

He knew she was holding back her tears when she was talking to him earlier.  He could see the shiny glaze of them standing out.  He remembered her heartbroken face when the portrait smashed into a billion pieces, and for some reason he didn't want to see that face ever again on her.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the voice of the blond haired boy sitting beside him.  "So Potter, make any progress with the bookworm yet?"  Draco asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I'm working on it, but she keeps trying to avoid me.  How can I get her to talk to me?"  Harry said.

Ginny leaned over and said, "Why not try and find out what she likes?  That might be a start."

Harry thought on this a moment and realized that might be a good idea.  He tried thinking of things that might interest her.  He knew she didn't like Quidditch, but she liked books.  There wasn't anything he could really do in the library.  He was already the second smartest student, underneath Hermione, and knew he didn't need tutoring.  I will figure it out later.  

"Come on mate, we have divination first," Ron said as he stood from the table.  Harry looked at him and shook his head.

"Not this year Ron, I dropped it.  I couldn't stand one more year with Trelawny and her death omens.  So Professor McGonagall signed me up for Astronomy.  I have it tonight at ten," Harry told Ron.  Harry saw Ron's face fall at the news.

"Great, now I gotta go through the old bat by myself!" Ron exclaimed.  

"Sorry mate.  But look on the bright side, Malfoy will be with you," Harry said and he watched as Ron rolled his eyes.

"Oh great, like I really want to spend my time with him!" Ron uttered.

"Hey, watch it Weasley!" Draco warned and again, Ron rolled his eyes.

"Well come on then, he can't be late.  What are you going to do in the meantime?"  Ron asked Harry.

"Well, I thought I would go down to the common room for a bit.  I have first part of the day free since my class is at night," Harry replied.

"Alright see ya!" Ron called as he trudged along.  

Malfoy waited till Ron was out of earshot and whispered, "You better hurry with the bet.  I believe the ball is only three months away and counting, and if you plan on making the Granger geek queen, you have a lot of work to do."

Harry turned and smirked at Draco.  "Don't get your hopes up yet, Malfoy.  I have just begun to work my magic!"

Draco grinned at Harry and laughed.  "I guess we'll see about that!"  With that he strolled out of the Great Hall, heading toward Divination.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry ambled up to the portrait hole.  His thoughts were on Hermione and how he was going to get her to agree to do something with him.  He said the password and the door swung open.

Harry stepped in and walked over to his favorite chair.  He was about to sit down, when he noticed that someone was sitting in it.  He immediately recognized the bushy-haired girl whose nose was jammed into their Potions book for seventh year.

"Uh-hmm," Harry cleared his throat getting Hermione's attention as he stood in front of her.  

Hermione peered over the top of her book and said sweetly, "Yes?"

"Um, you're sitting in my chair," Harry said.  

Hermione looked at the chair for a moment and looked back at him.  "I don't see your name on it," she replied, picking her book back up and beginning to read again.

"This is where I always sit.  It is my favorite chair in the common room and I always sit here," Harry said, starting to get a bit annoyed.

"There are plenty of other seats in this room.  I think you can find one that is not occupied," Hermione answered, not bothering to look at him.

"Listen, I don't know what your problem is, but can you please just move.  I'm asking nicely," Harry stated, looking down at the girl.

"And I am telling you nicely.  I will not move.  I am comfortable here and I don't see why I have to move.  This chair does not belong to you, but to Hogwarts, and I have every right to sit in it," Hermione answered again, lowering her book to look up at the green-eyed boy.

"Fine," Harry answered through clenched teeth.  He turned and stalked over to the other chair on the other side of the room and plopped down.  He looked over at Hermione, who was still reading as if nothing happened, and glared at her.  Why is she being such a brat?

Hermione didn't look up at Harry, but she knew he was eyeing her down.  Why is he being such a brat?  It's only a chair!

Why did she have to take my chair?  Harry settled himself back in the chair trying to calm him-self down.  Why did I even take this bet?  I am never going to get her to become queen.  She's completely unreasonable and intolerable.

Folding his arms across his chest, Harry sighed deeply.  He tried to ignore Hermione, but the sound of a book closing got his attention.   He looked over at her and saw her pick up another book.  He looked at it and his eyes got wide.  He couldn't believe his luck.  In her hand was an Astronomy book.

Taking the opportunity, Harry said, "Do you have Astronomy?"

Hermione looked over at him and replied, "Yes, that's why I have the book."

Harry ignored her sarcastic remark and continued, "Well, I have a question."

Hermione lowered the book and looked over at him.  Her facial expression told Harry she was listening and to continue.  "I need some help in that class."

"Astronomy?  You don't take Astronomy!"  Hermione said, eyeing him.

"Well, I do know.  I always had Divination, but I couldn't stand Trelawny any longer," Harry said and he heard a small, "Don't blame you," come out of Hermione's mouth.

"So Professor McGonagall signed me up for Astronomy.  I have never taken the class before and I could use some help.  I don't even know where to begin," Harry said hoping his plan would work.  Harry watched as Hermione seemed to debating whether or not to help him.  He hoped she would choose the former.

"Are you sure you can't get it on your own?  I mean, you do have the second highest grade in the school," Hermione told him.  She didn't know if she should help him or not.  He looked as if he really needed help, and if he never took Astronomy before, he would need help catching up.

"Yeah, below you.  That's why I'm asking you for your help.  I know that I can never beat your scores and be number one, but I take pride in being number two, and if I do badly in Astronomy, then my grades will fall, knocking me from the number two spot.  Someone like Ernie McMillan or, god forbid, Malfoy, will take my place," Harry said, smirking.  He saw Hermione give a smile at his remark and he thought maybe he had succeeded.

"I don't know," Hermione said still looking at him.

"Oh, c'mon," Harry pleaded.  "I will work whenever you want me too and I will do whatever you need me too.  It won't be a waste of your time, I promise!"  He got up from his chair and walked over to her.  He got down on his knees and stuck out his bottom lip.  Hermione couldn't help but think about how adorable he looked.  She smiled at his antics.

"I won't even get mad that you were in my chair.  You can sit in it whenever you like," Harry said as he gave Hermione his puppy-dog eyes. 

"I would have sat here anyway, but sense you asked nicely and I can tell you really are desperate, I'll help you," Hermione answered.

Harry got up from his feet and walked toward her.  He smiled.

"Meet me here at eight tonight, and we can head to the tower early, that way I can show you a few basic things that you might need to know for the class at ten," Hermione said as she got up from the chair, making her way to the stairs.

"I'll be here," Harry answered, looking at her.  

Hermione nodded her head and started up the stairs, disappearing out of sight.

Harry sat down in "his" chair, and plopped his feet up on the desk, and propped his head up with his hands.  He leaned back and chuckled to himself.  Now all he had to do was become her friend, and then get her to change her look.  Hopefully by then, he could have word spread about Hermione, and Cho will have a bit of a competition at the dance.

He smiled again and said to himself, "And now the fun begins!"

**Everyone like the chapter?****  I hope you did!  The next chapter should be out sometime soon, or at least I hope.  I have to get out a new chapter for my other two stories: "Trying Times" and "Planes, Trains, and Harry Potter?"  I am also in the process of working on a few more ideas for stories, but those won't be posted until "Trying Times" is completed and "Planes, Trains, and Harry Potter?" is at least into the plot more.  Hope everyone has a great day, and do me a favor and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**THANKS!!!**


	3. A Late Night Rendezvous

**A/N:  Hello y'all!  It's the night of the SuperBowl, and my home team: The ****Carolina**** Panthers, lost, but we still kicked major ass!**

**First, I would like to say that I am truly sorry for this chapter taking so long to come out.  I have been busy working on my book lately; I haven't had much time to really write.  I really wanted to have it out sooner, hopefully next time I will.**

**Next, I want to thank all my wonderful reviewers!  I am glad people like this story!  Feel free to give me any comments about the stories, I appreciate each and every review and I learn more when people point out my flaws in my story.**

**Last, I guess I should say one more time, just in case anyone doesn't know, this story is AU (Alternate Universe).**

**Thanks again,**

**   ~Jen~**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Hermione's All That**

**A Late Night Rendezvous**

Hermione sat on her bed, contemplating what she was about to do.  She was to meet Harry Potter down in the common room in five minutes and her stomach was doing flips.

_Why do I feel this way?  I don't usually get nervous.  It's just Harry Potter.  Yeah, just Harry Potter, the most handsome boy in school!_

Hermione brushed her thoughts aside and grabbed her books.  She jerked open the door and was surprised to see Harry Potter standing there with his hand up, like he was about to knock on her door.

"Well, that was perfect timing," Harry said as he moved aside so Hermione could exit her room.   "I was just coming to get you."

Hermione shut her door and turned back to Harry.  She couldn't really look him in the face, she didn't exactly know why.  "Yeah, well, I guess we should be off," Hermione said, still looking at the ground.

"Alright," Harry replied and he began walking down the stairs.

Hermione eyed the back of him and continued to let her thoughts flood her mind.  _Why am I doing this?  Because he asked for help, remember?  Yeah, but it just feels weird.  Probably because you don't really know Harry all that well.  Maybe I shouldn't go?  No, you have to go and just do this.  For once in your life do something fun!_

Her mind was made up and she started to feel a little better.  They reached the portrait hole and Harry pulled it open.  He stepped back and let Hermione pass through before him.  

_Well that was certainly gentlemen-like_.  Hermione smiled to herself.

"Oh, Professor McGonagall said that we don't have to meet with her tonight, since we already did yesterday.  So we meet with her every Tuesday at 8pm, starting next week," Hermione said to Harry.

"Thanks for telling me.  I completely forgot we were suppose to meet with her tonight anyway," Harry admitted.

"Yeah, and we just have to patrol after we get out of class.  So, on Tuesday's she is going to be patrolling and we just do what we can after we get out of Astronomy,"  Hermione also told Harry.

"Well, I'm glad you got all this covered," Harry said, giving Hermione and grin and she smiled back.

"So, have a good first day of classes?"  Harry asked.  Hermione turned, smiling internally at his small talk.  _He thinks this is weird too_!; which gave Hermione a little more comfort.

"It was ok, you know me, always asking questions," Hermione stated, blushing a little at herself.

"Yeah, I remember," Harry smirked and Hermione turned toward him.  She felt a little embarrassed because she knew how much people hated when she asked questions.  Hermione saw Harry look at her face and he seemed to read what she was thinking.  "Not that asking questions is a bad thing," Harry said to her.   Hermione knew he was trying to cover up for what he had said and somehow she found it adorable.

"Oh, it's ok, I know how people feel, and it doesn't really bother me.  I mean, I want to learn, so I have questions.  A person who asks a question is a fool for a minute, and the person who never asks is a fool for a lifetime," Hermione stated.  

"I like that," Harry complimented.  Hermione smiled.

They made it to the astronomy tower, which was vacated, as Hermione thought it would be, and they walked to the nearest telescope.

Hermione began opening her books, and Harry did the same.  "Ok, well I figured that I would go over the basics with you first, nothing hard, just things you probably will need to know," Hermione said, pulling out some parchment.

Hermione began showing Harry how to really work the telescope, and he was able to catch on quickly.  _Good, a fast learner!  Well of course, he isn't second in the school for nothing!_

She then told him a few of the major constellations and how to point them out easily.  It was all going pretty quickly and Hermione was surprised, she figured it would take longer for Harry to learn everything.

"Well, that's really all I wanted to show you today.  I don't want to bombard you with too much information at the start, so this is a good stopping place," Hermione told Harry, packing up her books and other materials.  She looked at her watch and noticed it was only five after nine.  They still had a whole hour before class started.  "Well, we still have an hour before class, and since we're done, I'm sure you would like to go back to the common room and hang out with you friends," Hermione stated.

"Well, what are you going to do?"  Harry asked, giving Hermione a pointed look.

"Me?" Hermione asked and Harry nodded. 

"No, the six-eyed alien standing behind you.  Yes you,"  Harry said sarcastically, holding back a laugh.

Hermione smile and blushed at his comment. "Well, I'll probably just sit up here and read until class begins."

"Well, I don't really feel like walking all the way back to the common room, just for a short period of time.  I'm already here, so what's the point?"  Harry asked.  Hermione shrugged and moved over to the corner.  She sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall.

She looked up and saw Harry standing in the same spot, staring at her.  He then walked over and took a seat beside her.

"How about we talk?"  Harry said and Hermione looked over at him.  

"About what?" Hermione asked.  _What would Harry want to talk to me for? It's not as if I'm interesting or pretty._

"Well, I have known you for seven years now, and yet I don't really know you.  We haven't really talked before now, and seeing as how we're Head Boy and Girl, and we're going to be patrolling together and you're going to help me with Astronomy, I think we should get to know each other,"  Harry began and Hermione continued to look at him.  _He does have a point.  "So, tell me something about yourself."_

"There's not much to tell," Hermione said looking at her lap.  Her hands were linked together and she had to stop them from fidgeting.  She was beginning to feel uncomfortable again.  _Hermione, you have to stop this.  You're just talking!_

"Ha," Harry laughed.  He looked pointedly at her and smiled.  "I'm sure there is something that you can say."

Hermione shook her head no.  "Not really."

"Ok, what's your favorite color?"  Harry asked.

"Emerald," Hermione answered.

"Well isn't that a coincidence.  My eyes are that color," Harry said.  _I already know that_!

"Alright, what do you do for fun?"

"Nothing really," Hermione answered true-fully.  She really didn't.  She honestly couldn't remember the last time she had actually did something fun.

"Oh, come on, don't you hang out with friends, go to Hogsmeade, play chess, anything?"  Harry asked looking towards Hermione.  

Hermione looked back down at her lap and shook her head.  "I haven't been to Hogsmeade in a while and I don't really have any friends."

"What about Neville? I thought you and him were friends," Harry asked.  Hermione started to feel ashamed.  She knew she probably sounded like the biggest loser ever.

"Well, I guess you could call us friends, but we don't do much.  He doesn't like to go to Hogsmeade or anywhere really, so I usually go alone.  We mostly just pair up together because there is no one else left," Hermione answered.  She couldn't believe she was telling Harry Potter this.  It was all very personal, but for some reason she started to feel a little more comfortable with him.

"You go to Hogsmeade alone?  That has to be very boring," Harry said.  Hermione looked and saw that his eyes were wide.  She looked away knowing how stupid she probably looked to him now.  She nodded her head.

"Well, then you really haven't experienced Hogsmeade at its finest.  It's really very fun.  So how about I take you there one day.  I promise you will have a good time!"  Harry asked.

Hermione was shocked.  She had to concentrate on keeping her jaw from hitting the ground.  _Harry Potter wants to go to Hogsmeade with me?  This can't be real; yeah that's what it is, surreal!_

"Well, what do you say?"  Harry asked again.

"I don't think so," Hermione said.

"Come on.  I can return the favor of you helping me with Astronomy.  You help tutor me and I will show you a fun time in Hogsmeade?"  Harry said sincerely. Hermione looked into his eyes and felt that jolt through her body.  _Why say no, it's just to return the favor?  You've never really had fun, and you want to, here's your chance, why pass it up?_

"Ok, only if you're sure," Hermione answered and Harry grinned.

"I'm definitely sure!"  Harry exclaimed.  "Ok, now that's settled, tell me something else about you."

"Well, I don't really know what to say," Hermione said.  She began twirling her thumbs.

"Tell me why you carry your parents' picture around with you at school.  Are you homesick?"  Harry asked and Hermione cringed.  She didn't want to talk about it.  This was a subject she avoided completely and to start now, she couldn't.

"Um, I'd really rather not talk about it," Hermione said.  She turned her head so he would see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Someone once told me that it's not good to keep everything inside.  I'm a good listener, try me," Harry said and Hermione was touched at his tone.  

"I just, well, it's just that in the summer before my sixth year, my parents…"  Hermione began, but stopped.  She couldn't do this, not now.  Since that day, she had told no one what happened.  She hadn't received comfort from anyone and she didn't want to face the grief.  It was so hard for her to talk about.  The images seemed to scroll through her mind and she shook her head to rid them from her mind.  Tears began rolling down her cheeks and she felt ashamed.  She stood up abruptly, and made her way to the ledge.  She leaned over and looked down upon the lake.  It was so beautiful.  

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Harry standing beside her.  He was giving her a look of concern and she immediately turned her head.

"Hermione, I'm sorry.  I didn't know it was this hard.  You can cry, you know, don't feel ashamed," Harry said, but Hermione continued to face the wall.  She wiped her eyes as best she could and turned back to him.

"Listen Harry, thanks for trying to talk with me, but I'm not really ready right now.  I feel so ashamed for crying in front of you," Hermione admitted.

"Don't be ashamed.  Everyone cries,"  Harry said to her.  

Hermione looked down at her shoes and said quietly, "I don't, at least not in front of people."

"Well, I don't see what the big deal is.  I mean, people cry, it's an emotion.  It's better to talk about emotions rather than bottle them up inside," Harry told her.  He still had his hand on her shoulder and Hermione was enjoying the warmth it radiated through her body.

"Thanks for the advice Harry, and maybe one day I'll take it," Hermione said to him.

Harry was about to respond, but the door opened and people began filling into the tower for class.  Harry removed his hand and gave Hermione one last look before he went over to the telescope, waiting for the teacher to begin the lesson.

Hermione missed Harry's comfort, but smiled at having him care like that.  _Does he care?  He sure acted like it.  Maybe he does have something for you.  Yeah, right Granger._

Hermione picked up her books and walked over to another telescope.  She looked over at Harry, and noticed he was looking at her.  He gave her a smile, which she returned, and turned back just as the professor walked into the room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**(This is now changing to Harry's point of view in case anyone is wondering!)**

Through the class, Harry's thoughts weren't on the stars or constellations, but on the lone girl that stood just a few feet from him.

He was surprised when she had admitted that she didn't really have any friends.  He felt bad for her.  She really had no one, and he knew that feeling all too well from living with the Dursleys for thirteen years.  

He was even more shocked when he saw that she began crying.  Something was bothering her and he had to find out what.  She was keeping something inside, and it seemed to be causing her a lot of turmoil.

_This is just a bet Potter, why are you getting involved in this girl's life_.  He really didn't know the answer to that question, but for some reason he felt drawn to Hermione in some way.  It was strange, seeing as how he only really talked to her for a little over an hour in the last seven years that they have known each other.

_Something had to have happened to her parents._  _She had started to say something about the summer before her sixth year, but never finished.  It must have been an experience, because it seemed to have tormented her a lot._

He was happy that she had agreed to go to Hogsmeade with him.  Not only did he want to get her in with his crowd and begin the bet, but for some reason he really felt like he needed to show her a good time, help her to have fun.

Before he knew it, the class was packing up their belongings.  Harry looked over at Hermione and noticed that she was taking her time.  He thought about earlier in classes and how she had a million questions to ask the teachers and how everyone made a comment or rude remark about her behind her back.

Harry felt guilty now for laughing at her.  He used to not care, but tonight seemed to change a lot of things.  He saw another part of Hermione he was sure no one had every seen before.  He had watched her cry and it his heart ached.  He felt extremely terrible and heartbroken when he realized he had made her cry, but it hurt even worse when he actually got a look at her, tears rolling down her cheeks.  She looked so helpless, and that wasn't usually what people associated Hermione Granger with.  Bookworm, loner, dork, yes, but weak and stupid, never.  Hermione was always a strong person and he was shocked that he had noticed this over the years.

He stayed behind until everyone was gone and waited for Hermione to get done.

"Well, I guess we better get this over with so we can hurry and get to bed.  I'm pretty tired already," Hermione said as she slung her bag over her shoulders.

"Get what done?"  Harry asked, stumped.  He had no idea what she was talking about.

"Patrolling, remember?"  Hermione said.  "Professor McGonagall said we have to do it every night between ten and twelve and it's already eleven thirty."

"Oh, yeah, ok," Harry answered, finally remembering he had a responsibility to perform being the Head Boy.

They walked down the stairs and out the door.  "Do you think McGonagall is mad that we can only patrol for thirty minutes?"  Hermione asked Harry.

"She shouldn't.  It's not our fault anyway.  We have class and it's not like we can leave class," Harry answered.  He smiled when he saw the worried look on Hermione's face vanish.  _She seems to trust me or at least partly, because she believes what I say._

"Yeah, that's true," Hermione said and Harry nodded at the comment.  "Can we go back to the common room first, so I can put away my things, I don't want to have to carry them around the whole time."

"Sure," Harry stated.  They walked back to the common room and headed inside.  It was deserted, everyone was in bed.  They walked to their rooms and put away their stuff.

They came back out and went on their way to patrol.  They walked in silence for a while, not really having much to say.  As they came around the corner, Harry caught sight of their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and also friend, Remus Lupin.

"Hello there, Professor Lupin," Harry said.  Lupin turned and smiled at Harry and Hermione.

"Hello Harry," Lupin said.  "Hello Hermione."

"Hello Professor Lupin, it's good to see you again," Hermione replied.

"It's good to see you both too," Lupin said and Harry smiled.

"Yeah, it's been what, three weeks since you stopped by the house to see Sirius and me?"  Harry asked and Lupin smiled.

"Sorry, I meant to visit before school, but time got away from me.  I had a few things to take care of."  He turned his attention then to Hermione.  "How are you holding up Hermione?  Are things better?"

Harry was confused about this.  _What is he talking about?  Do they know each other?_  Harry watched as Hermione gave Professor Lupin a false smile and said, "Yeah, I'm doing ok."

"Glad to hear that.  Well, if you ever need to talk just remember my door is always open," Lupin said and turned back to Harry.  "And you too, Harry."

Harry nodded and Hermione smiled.  "Thank you professor, I'll remember that."

"Well, I best be off.  Have a goodnight," Lupin said.  Harry and Hermione both said goodnight and watched as Lupin rounded the corner.

They began walking again and Harry finally voiced his thoughts, "What was he talking about when he asked you if you are doing ok?  Do you two know each other?"  Harry hoped he didn't sound harsh, he was just curious.

"He helped me out a while back with some things, that's all," Hermione answered.  Harry saw her eyes begin to glaze over and he decided not to push the subject.  "Well, it's midnight, so let's head back now."

Harry knew that Hermione was trying to change the subject so she wouldn't have to talk with him about anything.

They walked to their doors and Harry turned to Hermione.   "Goodnight Hermione, and don't forget that this Saturday we'll go to Hogsmeade, ok?"

"Alright, I won't.  Goodnight Harry," Hermione said, giving him a smile.  Harry watched as she walked into her room, shutting the door behind her.

Harry walked into his room and lay down upon his bed.  He thought about the night and for some reason he couldn't get Hermione out of his head.  His mind was consumed with questions that he wanted answers to.

He hoped he could maybe get her to open up on Saturday.  He was excited, at least now he had something he could rub in Draco's face.  He was finally getting Hermione out of Hogwarts and on a date.  It wasn't really a date, just two friends going out for a nice time.

_Friends, are we friends now?  She seems pretty nice and a good person, so I guess we could be friends.  But what would everyone think?  _

_The bet! That is the only reason I am being nice to her and going out with her_.  Harry began to feel guilt rise in his stomach.  He knew what he was doing was wrong. _Should I stop?  Just end the bet here and now.  What and let Draco win?  No, I can't do that; he would rub it in my face all year.  Alright, just stick to the bet and don't get attached to Hermione.  That will be easy, right?_

Harry shifted on the bed and put his hand to his forehead.  He was frustrated.  Needless to say, he didn't get a very good sleep that night!

**Alright, that's it.  So what did everyone think?  Review and let me know!  Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon!!**


	4. PreEvent Jitters and MakeOver Extraordin...

**Thanks for all the reviews!!!!!!!!!  I'm glad everyone likes this story!!!**

**Disclaimer:  I own nothing!**

**Hermione's All That**

**Pre-Event Jitters and Make-Over Extraordinaire**

Hermione stretched her hands above her head in an effort to awaken her aching muscles.  She hadn't really been able to get a good night's sleep this entire week.  Her thoughts were filled with Harry and the date that was tonight.

"Oh God!"  Hermione said, covering her face with her hands.  Her stomach was filled with butterflies and she was just sure she was going to be sick.  _How did it come up so soon?  I can't believe I have to go out with him tonight.  Relax Hermione, it's not a date, it's just an outing with a friend._

She almost gasped at the thought.  Her and Harry Potter friends?!?  She didn't think she would ever see the day.  It almost felt like her life was turning around.  Harry Potter was paying attention to her and he wanted to hang out with her, how great!?!  She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs or dance around the halls at Hogwarts in her excitement.

_I wonder what we are going to be doing.  What if he hates me?  What if I'm boring?  Calm down Hermione, take a deep breathe._

She threw her legs out from under her clothes, and stepped out of bed.  She considered canceling, maybe she could claim she was sick or had a lot of work to catch up on, but then another voice would enter her mind.  _Why pass up this opportunity.  You're almost seventeen years old, get a grip, it's time to have a little fun._

Hermione decided that she needed to take a long shower and relax.  She went into her bathroom and showered using her peaches and oranges shampoo.  She loved the way it smelled and the aroma was intoxicating.  She was glad that the scent tended to stay with her throughout the day.

Washing her hair, she rinsed and stepped out.  She wrapped a towel around her and walked back into her room.

She threw on a casual top and jeans; she didn't have to wear her Hogwarts uniform since it was Saturday.

She dried her hair quickly and clipped half of it up.  She noticed she had a few more minutes before breakfast, so she pulled out her journal that she used when she was frustrated.  It was filled with poems, quotes, or just random thoughts that entered her mind.

Opening it to the first unused page, she began to write what she was feeling.  After about five minutes, she had written a nice poem; at least she thought it was rather good.

_What do I think with these new changes?_

_What am I to feel?_

_Life is hectic, nothing is fair,_

_So is this actually real?_

_Not once have you said,_

_Anything to me in the last seven years,_

_So why now is it ok,_

_That I can tell you my fears?_

_Why do I feel so comfortable?_

_When I am in your presence,_

_When before that thought of you,_

_Or just thinking of your essence,_

_Was enough to send me running;_

_Enough to make me hide?___

_Why is it now,_

_That I am feeling all this inside?_

She reread the poem and was pleased with the outcome.  She closed the book, putting it back in her drawer.  As she stuck it inside it wouldn't go in all the way.  Something was blocking it.  She opened the drawer wider and noticed the small box in the back.  She pulled it out, and shivered a bit at what she knew was inside.

She placed it on her desk and slowly opened the lid.  Inside were the broken pieces and shredded remains of her beloved picture.  She didn't even notice the few tears that escaped from her eyes; she was too busy staring at the image in front of her.  She was happy to see that one part wasn't completely ruined.  It was the biggest piece of the picture left, and it had her and her parent's faces in it.  Their smiles were intact and Hermione smiled, even though the memories drew pain from deep within.

She grabbed the box, and in her frustration, threw it to the ground.  The box opened and all the pieces escaped, scattering on the floor.

Hermione didn't care, nor did she bother picking it up.  She just walked to the window and stared out at the Hogwarts grounds.  She saw a few students out on the lawn, but not too many.  Most students slept in, and she would have, but she just couldn't sleep at all.

She imagined all of them with their families, people to go home to for Christmas and Easter, to look forward to their summer vacations.  Hermione didn't have that luxury, at least not anymore.  She pushed away the thoughts and turned away from the window.

She took out her wand and muttered a cleaning charm.  Instantly all the pieces gathered up, went back into the box, and shot back up on her desk.

She wiped her eyes quickly and headed for the door.  She had to leave the seclusion of her room.  It was breakfast anyway, so she decided to head down to the great hall.

She stepped in and noticed that Neville was again, sitting at his place, staring off into space.  Hermione sat in front of him and it jolted Neville out of his reverie.

"Hello Hermione," Neville said, eating a spoonful of oatmeal.

"Good morning Neville," Hermione said as nice as possible.  She wasn't in a good mood and not up to talking.

"I have a question," Neville said and Hermione looked up to him.  He had this weird look in his eye, but Hermione rid the thought from her mind.  _When doesn't Neville look weird?_

"Yes?"  Hermione asked politely.

"Well, how about today we go to the library and study.  We can work on our Potions essay that is due next week.  How about we meet at about five tonight, sound good to you?"  Neville said and Hermione felt bad, but for some reason she was glad she could now say no to studying because she was going to have fun, she was going to Hogsmeade with Harry Potter!

"Um, Neville, I can't tonight," Hermione said and Neville looked shocked.  Hermione figured this was because she never said no to studying before.

"Why not?"  Neville asked.

"Because I'm going to Hogsmeade," Hermione replied.

"Hogsmeade?  What do you need to get now?  School has just begun, surely you haven't run out of your materials yet," Neville said.

"No, I'm not going to get supplies.  I'm going with a friend, just to have a night out," Hermione smiled as she said this.  She couldn't believe how good it was to say that.

"Who are you going with?"  Neville asked and Hermione met his gaze.

"Harry Potter," Hermione almost shouted, but kept her voice low.  _Man, does this feel great or what?_

Neville's jaw dropped from Hermione's comment.  "Harry Potter?  The Harry Potter?"  Neville asked and Hermione nodded her head.  "The boy-who-lived?  The same Harry Potter who has beaten Voldemort more times then anyone else put together?"  Hermione nodded.  "The youngest seeker in the history of Hogwarts?"  Hermione nodded again.  "You mean to tell me that you are going to Hogsmeade with the most popular boy in school?"  Hermione nodded again.

"Is it that hard to believe?"  Hermione asked.  She felt a bit embarrassed. She knew how she would react if Neville suddenly told him he was going on a date with Cho Chang.  She wouldn't believe him.

"Honestly Hermione, yes.  How can you go with him?  He is not even worth it.  All he does is make fun of people like you and me.  He's a jerk," Neville said not taking his eyes from Hermione's.

"Now wait a second.  I may not know Harry that well, but we spent last Tuesday night together and he was nothing but nice.  He offered to show me a fun time in Hogsmeade for tutoring him in Astronomy, that's all.  I think it will be fun, and it's not like anyone else will go with me!"  Hermione admitted and Neville shook his head.

"He probably just wants to shag you or prove something to his buddies," Neville commented.

Hermione was taken aback.  She knew that Harry normally would never talk to her, let alone ask her to accompany him for the night, but Neville could at least give her some credit.  She would never do that anyway, plus why wouldn't anyone be interested in being her friend.  Sure, he never was before, but that was because they had never spoken properly.  "Neville, how can you say that?  You don't even know him!"  Hermione rebutted.

"And neither do you!"  Neville added.  He went back to eating his food and Hermione decided to ignore him.  She didn't feel like talking to him anyway.

People began filing into the Great Hall as breakfast went on.  Hermione didn't even notice when Harry walked in, but for some reason, something made her look down the table and she saw him looking in her direction.  He gave her a broad smile, which she returned.  _Neville's wrong.  Harry likes me and he wants to be my friend_.

She heard the loud screech of the owls and realized it was time for the mail.  She didn't look up.  She hadn't received one piece of mail since her parents died.  She felt a bit odd and sad when she saw others opening letters from family or friends back home.  She even envied the ones who got Howlers from their parents.  She just wanted someone to love her and she missed her parents so much.  They seemed to be the only ones in her life that actually cared for her.

She was too lost in her thoughts to see the snowy owl hover above her, but she was brought back to reality when a letter fell onto her plate.  She looked up stunned.  _Who would send me mail?_

She turned it over, but noticed there was no return address or anything.  It just simply read:  "Hermione".  She tore it open eagerly and pulled out the paper that was stuffed inside.

Dear Hermione,

    How are you doing this morning?  I enjoyed our tutoring session last Tuesday and am actually looking forward to our next one.  Funny, isn't it, me actually wanting to study.  I would never hear the end of it from Ron if he heard me say that!  Well anyway, I decided to write you a letter just in case I wasn't able to talk to you this morning.  You know how it is on Saturday's; Quidditch practice and all.  Good thing the games don't start for another two weeks, we sure have a lot to work on. Anyway, I'm rambling; let me get to the point.  I wrote this to tell you about tonight.  I still hope we're on, I'm really looking forward to it.  I figured that we would head down to Hogsmeade around sevenish.  How about we go for dinner at The Golden Snitch?  I heard it's a new restaurant that's supposed to be fairly good.  After that, we can head over to the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer.  My friends may come down and hang out; I hope that won't be a problem.  You are going to have a surprise visitor knock at your door at five, so make sure that you are there waiting.  Can't wait for tonight!

Love,

   Harry

Hermione smiled as she read the letter.  _Hmm, I wonder who the surprise visitor will be?  I can't wait!_  She was now even more exciting.  _I can't believe that Harry wrote me a letter._  She turned her head to look at him and he was laughing with his friends.  He turned toward her and gave her a wink.  Hermione blushed and looked down at her plate.  She reread the letter once more before getting up from the table.  She was in a very good mood now and didn't feel like being in Neville's company.  He wouldn't stop going on about how she shouldn't go.

She left the great hall and almost skipped back to her room.  She grabbed her books and decided to finish off the rest of her homework to kill time.

She trotted down the corridors and entered the library.  This was almost like her second home, well seeing as how she considered Hogwarts to really be her first home.  The house she lived in back with her grandmother was just that, a house.  It wasn't a home and it hadn't felt like a home for a year.

She went to her usual table, pulling out all her materials and set to work.  Before she knew it, time had escaped her.  She noticed that it was already ten till five and she had to hurry back to her room to await her visitor.

_Who could it be?_  She really had no clue.  She rushed back to her room and was glad to see that no one was waiting outside her door.  She put her books away and sat down on the bed.  Her leg was bobbing up and down from anxiety and her fingers were twirling in anticipation.  She jumped a little at the sound of knocking on her door.

She walked over and pulled open the door and was shocked at who was at it.  Standing there was Harry and beside him was a red-haired girl.  Hermione immediately recognized the girl.  She was a year younger than her and Ron Weasley's younger sister, Ginny Weasley.

"Hello Hermione," Harry said and Hermione smiled.

"Hi," she replied back.  _Ok, what are they here for?_  
  


"Hermione, this is Ginny Weasley, she is my best friend's younger sister," Harry said as he moved aside so Ginny could step forward.

She extended her hand and Hermione shook it.  "Pleased to meet you, Hermione," Ginny replied, giving Hermione a smile.

"Same to you," Hermione replied.  She stepped back so they could both enter her room.  They did and Hermione shut it behind them.

"You're probably wondering why we're here, right?"  Harry asked Hermione and she nodded her head.  "Well, I know that this isn't your usual scene and everything so Ginny has agreed to help out.  She's going to help with your make-up and clothes and everything else you need," Harry said.

Hermione again, felt a little embarrassed.  She knew she probably looked bad, but she wasn't going to change herself for Harry.  She did, however, want to look nice tonight and the thought didn't even cross her mind about how she was going to do it.

Harry seemed to notice her expression because he added, "I didn't mean it like that.  I mean, you look fine how you are, but I just thought you might need…I mean, well in case you wanted to…uh," Harry sighed in frustration.

Hermione couldn't help but think how adorable Harry looked at that moment as he tried to explain to her his intentions.  Hermione smiled, knowing Harry meant nothing of it, and stopped Harry's rant.

"Harry, it's ok.  I understand perfectly.  And yes, I do need help, and thanks Ginny for helping me," Hermione said.  Harry smiled.

"Alright, well let's get started," Ginny said and she turned toward Harry.

"What?"  Harry asked throwing up his hands.

"You," Ginny said pointing toward Harry, moving closer towards him, "Have to leave."  
  


"Why?"  Harry asked as he looked over at Hermione and winked.

"Wait for us outside," Ginny said as she gave Harry a nice push towards the door.

"Ok, ok, I'm going.  No need to push and shove," Harry said as he opened the door and stepped out.

Hermione smiled at the show and watched Harry leave.  As the door closed she turned back toward Ginny.  "Let's start Hermione; we have a lot of work to do!"

_What have I got myself into?_  She smiled as she followed Ginny into the bathroom, ready to begin the transition.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**(Harry's Point Of View)**

Harry walked down to the common room and took a seat beside the fire.  He smiled at what was going on in Hermione's room.  She was getting a well-deserved makeover.  He was glad that Ginny had agreed.

Harry leaned back and thought about this week.  For some reason, he wasn't able to fully rid himself of thoughts of Hermione.  He had a strong urge to be around her and he didn't know why.  He played it off, just thinking it was male hormones, but deep down he truly thought something was different about her, he just didn't know what.

His plan was in motion and he was happy that he would be getting Hermione out and into his crowd soon.  Soon, he would have the word out that Hermione is the one to vote for, not Cho.  The thoughts of her and what she did to him still made him angry.  He pushed the thoughts aside and eyed the closed door.

He remembered at breakfast how he had watched to see her reaction to his letter.  He was very surprised to see how her face seemed to illuminate as she was reading his it.  He couldn't believe that just a simple note could make someone smile like that.  It had made him feel very warm inside when he saw her smile and something in his body seemed to jolt.  He didn't think much on it, but was happy to know that he made Hermione smile.  

He was actually looking forward to their "friendly outing" tonight.  He was excited to see where the night's events would lead.  He had a nice dinner planned, and then he would be able to introduce her to all over his friends at the Three Broomsticks.

His head seemed to fall back as he closed his eyes, picturing Hermione's smiling face.  Why he was, he didn't know, but it made him grin.  

He must have dozed off, because the next thing he knew he felt a tapping on his shoulder.  He opened his eyes to see Ginny's face in front of him.  She was smiling.

He sat up quickly and wondered what time it was.  He looked down at his watch and noticed that it was fifteen till seven.  

"Harry, you awake?"  Ginny asked and Harry nodded.  He ran a hand through his disheveled hair and stood up abruptly.

"Is she ready?"  Harry asked and Ginny nodded.  "She's just putting on a few last minute touches.  You probably have enough time to hurry and get yourself cleaned up also."

Harry nodded.  He hadn't meant to fall asleep, but he did, so no reason dwelling on it now.  He walked to his room and shut the door.  He jumped in the shower and was in and out in five minutes.

He threw on some dark jeans and a button down shirt.  He ran a hand through his hair, knowing that nothing was going to be done with it and threw on his shoes.

He stepped out and turned to Hermione's door.  It was still shut.  He knocked on it softly and Ginny opened it just a crack.

"Ready to go?"  he said and Ginny shook her head.  

"Go wait down in the common room; she'll be out in just a second."

Harry nodded and took off down the stairs.  He sat on the couch that was facing the fire and waited for Ginny and Hermione to come down.

"Alright," Ginny's voice said from the stairs and Harry turned around to see Ginny standing at the end of the room.  Harry stood up and walked a little closer.  He couldn't see Hermione around.  "I now present to you the new and improved Hermione Granger!"  Ginny moved her hands towards the stairs, but no Hermione.  She smiled and said it again, still nothing.  "Hermione, get down here now!"  she finally shouted and Harry finally saw a foot emerge from the stairs.  It was clad in a cute, yellow sandal.  

Harry waited until the whole form of Hermione emerged and when she did, Harry felt as if the entire air in his lungs was knocked out of him.  Hermione looked beautiful, beyond beautiful.  He almost felt like he had to question whether it was her or just an imposter.

She was dressed in a simple yellow sundress with flowers on it.  It was a spaghetti strap and showed off her slender arms and wonderful shoulders.  Her hair was curled down her back.  It was long and flowing and came to rest about two inches above her waist.  It was pulled up slightly in a cute clip and she had little ringlets that framed her face.

She had cute, silver hoop earrings.  She had make-up on, but not too much.  A little eye shadow that gave her eyes definition, mascara that helped elongate her eyelashes, a little blush that accentuated her cheeks and a hint of lip gloss that added to her lushes' lips.

Harry was sure his jaw was hitting the floor.  She looked like an angel.

"Harry?"  Hermione asked him.  He shook his head a little to pull himself from the daze and looked up into her face.  "Do I look that bad?"

"No, Hermione, why would you say that?"  Harry asked as he made his way over to her and she stepped down the stairs.

"Because you weren't saying anything and you were staring," Hermione said as she stepped up in front of him.

"Hermione, I was staring because you look great!"  Harry said and Hermione blushed.  Harry thought she looked adorable at that moment.

"You look great too," Hermione complimented back.

"Thanks," Harry replied.

Harry held his arm out for Hermione to loop hers through.  She did and he smiled at her.  "Ready to go milady?"  Harry asked her.

"Yes, I think I am," Hermione said, still smiling brightly.  Harry noticed that she really had a nice smile.  Her teeth were very white.

"Well, you better be, because you are going to have the time of your life!"  Harry said and Hermione giggled.

Harry looked over his shoulder and waved to Ginny.  Hermione turned and said, "Thank you Ginny!"

She smiled back and replied, "Go have fun!  I'll see you tonight at the Three Broomsticks!"

Harry nodded and he opened the portrait hole for her.  She stepped out and Harry walked out behind her.

"Well, look at you two.  What a perfect couple!  How darling," the fat lady on the portrait hole said to them.  

Hermione blushed and opened her mouth.  Harry saw this and decided to comment first.  "Thanks!"

Harry smiled at Hermione when she gave him a look, but then she blushed again.  She looped her arm through his and they continued on their way to the carriages.

Harry didn't know why exactly he didn't correct the fat lady when she had made that comment, but at the time it felt right.  Something about this night so far felt more right then Harry had ever felt in his entire life.

He smiled to himself and looked over at the beauty that stood beside him.  His thoughts turned to the bet and his smile vanished.  _Maybe this is going to be a lot harder than I thought!_

**So, what did everyone think!  I updated within like two days, go me!  This was a fluke everyone.  I had a bit of free time at work and I just decided to write this chapter.  Stay tuned for the next chapter:  This Magical Night.   Now REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	5. This Magical Night

**Disclaimer:  You fill in the blanks, the usual goes here!**

**A/N:  Thanks again for the reviews.  I know, I am neglecting my other stories, but this one has me hooked and I can't seem to steer away from writing it for a little bit to update my other stories, so if anyone else is following Trying Times or Planes, Trains, and Harry Potter; then let me assure you that I have not abandoned them and that they will be updated within the month, I promise!!**

**Anyway, just to clarify a few things, the last sentence of the last chapter was Harry's thoughts and he said:  Maybe this is going to be a lot harder than I thought, well some have asked me why would the bet be hard, like thinking that Hermione wouldn't be able to beat out Cho, that's not what I meant.  I was referring to Harry being able to go through with the bet because each day it gets harder, since he is certainly falling in love with the enchanting Miss Granger.  So, I hope that clears everything up.**

**And without further ado here is the latest installment of Hermione's All That!  Hope you enjoy!!**

**Hermione's All That**

**This Magical Night**

**(This chapter is going to be written from both Harry and Hermione's points of view!)**

Harry and Hermione walked through the double doors of Hogwarts and down to the awaiting carriages.

As they approached, Harry opened the door and helped Hermione in.  She gave him a smile of thanks, and then he stepped in himself.  Closing the door, he took a seat beside Hermione for the ride to Hogsmeade.

Traveling down the dirt road, Harry and Hermione remained silent; Hermione from nervousness and Harry from complete lack of conversation.

Harry turned and looked at Hermione.  _She really is a beautiful girl_.  He shook himself of his thoughts and concentrated on the task at hand.  _This is a bet, one that you have to win.  That's it, it's only a bet; only a bet._

"So, are we still planning on going to The Golden Snitch for dinner?"  Hermione asked breaking Harry away from his commanding thoughts.

"Yes," Harry replied, then turned his head to Hermione who was looking at him.  "If that's ok with you?"

"Well, I don't really know much about Hogsmeade rather than Honeydukes and Flourish and Blotts.  Those are the only two stores I have ever been in before," Hermione admitted.  Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and she looked down at her feet.

_I feel like the biggest idiot!  I know he thinks I'm a loser!_

"Well, that's why I'm taking you out!  So you can get to know Hogsmeade and really enjoy it!  You're going to have fun, trust me," Harry said and looked into Hermione's brown eyes with his endearing emerald ones.  Just the way his eyes seemed to bore into her, she knew she could trust him and trust him she did.  She nodded her head and gave him a smile, which he returned.

The carriage finally came to a halt and Harry popped open the door.  He stepped down and as Hermione was about to get out, her foot got caught on the side and she started to trip.  Hermione screamed internally as she waited for the hard soil to smack into her face.  She closed her eyes tightly, awaiting the ground, but it never came.  She felt strong arms wrapped around her middle.  She opened her eyes and saw Harry's face no more than two inches away from her own.  He was staring at her intensely, and she couldn't help but blush.  _God that was great Hermione!  Trip over your own stupid feet while you're out with Harry Potter!_

Harry straightened her up, but didn't let up on his hold of her.  He just kept looking into her eyes, and for a minute Hermione could have sworn she saw something flash in Harry's eyes and the unmistakable movement of his head getting closer.  Maybe she was imagining things, but it seemed that the two inches now turned into one.

She kept her head still, too shocked to move.  She could feel Harry's warm breath on her face, and her heart seemed to pound a little harder.  She couldn't take the intenseness of the situation anymore, she had to say something, do something.

She turned her head to the ground and said, "I'm sorry."  
  


She looked up to see Harry turn away quickly.  She could detect a slight hint of red on his cheeks, but didn't think anything of it.

He pulled his hands away, more slowly than she thought was necessary, and looked into her eyes.  "Better be careful there, don't want to make best friends with the ground, now do we?"  Harry said, causing Hermione to smile a little.

She shook her head, straightened her clothes, and stood up so that her feet her firmly planted, and well planted to be exact, on the ground.  She looked up to him and smiled.

"Well, ready?"  Harry said and again, offered her his arm.  She took it without hesitation, it seemed the awkward moment had passed, and they made their way down the dirt path toward the destination below.

Harry's thoughts were circulating in his mind faster than the winds during a category five hurricane.  He couldn't believe he was about to kiss Hermione!  _That wasn't the plan!  What happened?  She looked so pretty and helpless like that, it just seemed right!_  When he saw her fall, he panicked and caught her perfectly before she hit the ground.  The feel of her in his arms sent an electric shock from his head to his toes and he had to hold on tight to Hermione to keep himself from throwing her out of his grasp.

And when he was staring into those eyes, he felt himself going, drowning, being absorbed by the never-ending orbs of cinnamon-swirl mix.   Why was he having these feelings?  He didn't even really know Hermione; this was the first time he ever really talked to her in seven years, _so why am I so confused!_

His mind continued the internal battle when they finally reached the front door of The Golden Snitch.  Harry opened the door for Hermione and followed her in.

_He's being such the gentlemen!_  Hermione smiled to herself at the thought.

They approached the host and he smiled at them.  "Can I help you?"  he asked politely. 

Harry stepped up a little more and said, "Yes, we have reservations for 7:15; under the name Potter."

The man stood in awe when he heard the familiar word of Potter and his eyes immediately glanced to Harry's forehead.  His hair was covering it slightly, but the legendary scar was still visible.

Harry paled a bit at the sight.  He wanted tonight to be fun and pleasant, and it wouldn't be if people hounded him all night.  _Please don't let this guy say anything, please!_

Hermione saw Harry's reaction to the man recognizing him and she was a little shocked.  Most people would revel in the fact they were famous and they would take every opportunity to gloat and fraternize with their adoring fans.  Hermione wondered why Harry would not be that way.  _Why does he not want to be recognized?_

The host seemed to finally snap out of his trance and he smiled at them again.  "Right this way, Mr. Potter."  Harry was silently thanking God that the guy didn't say a word.

Harry and Hermione walked through the crowded restaurant, but no one paid them any mind.  They were seated at the far side of the restaurant, in seclusion, and again, Harry was thankful.

"Here you are.  I gave you the seat in the back so that no one would bother you," the host said.  He smiled again and Harry was amazed to finally meet someone who understood him.

"Thank you," Harry said honestly.

"It was nothing.  Your waiter will be with you shortly."  The host gave Harry and Hermione a nod before heading back up to his post.

"Well, he was certainly nice," Hermione commented, picking up her menu.

"Yeah, it's a breath of fresh air to finally meet someone who didn't ask me for my autograph or try to ask me questions about how I defeated Voldemort,"  Harry said and he was shocked because Hermione didn't even flinch when he said the word, like most people throughout the wizarding world did.

Hermione caught his gaze and looked at his shocked expression.  "What?"  she asked.

"Well, nothing really, but I was just shocked that you didn't flinch when I said Voldemort's name.  Most people do," Harry admitted.  Hermione shrugged her shoulders a bit as if it was nothing.

"Fear in a name only increases fear of the thing itself," Hermione said and Harry smiled.  _This is the kind of attitude I like_!  "I have never been afraid to say Voldemort's name and I hate it when people say You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!  I just think in my head, get over it!"  Hermione looked at Harry and felt uncomfortable.  He was looking at her with this weird face and a gleam seemed to form in his eye.  His lips curled into a half-smiled and Hermione wanted to melt.  She loved that feature of his.

"I wish more people thought like you!"  Harry said and Hermione smiled.  Harry opened his mouth to say more, but just then the waiter arrived.  It was a rather tall guy, about an inch taller than Harry and well built. He was young, maybe in his early twenties.  He had dark brown hair and blue eyes, and Hermione couldn't help but notice the sparkle.  _But they're not as gorgeous as Harry's!  Wait, where did that come from?_

"Good evening.  My name is Xander and I'll be your waiter tonight," the young man said.  Harry looked up and saw Hermione looking at her menu.  He then looked at Xander to see him looking over at Hermione.  _Why_ _is he looking at her like that?_

"Would you like to hear tonight's specials?"  He asked, never tearing his gaze away from Hermione's.  Harry started to feel a little uneasy, but he didn't know why.

"Um, no thanks," Harry said.  For some reason he wanted to get Xander away as quickly as possible.   Xander finally turned his head toward Harry's and Harry immediately felt a frown form on his face.  He didn't like this guy at all.

"What could I get for you, sir?"  Xander asked politely, although Harry could have sworn he heard a little bit of contempt in his voice.

"I'll have the lobster," Harry said.  He closed his menu and handed it to Xander.

"And to drink?"  Xander asked.

"I'll just have some pumpkin juice," Harry replied.

"And what can I get the lovely lady this evening?"  Xander said in a voice that annoyed Harry to no end.

Hermione's cheeks flushed a bit but she replied, "I'll have the same."

He took Hermione's menu and gave her a smile.  "Your food will be out shortly."  His gaze seemed to hold a little bit longer on Hermione and Harry really didn't feel good.  He started to move in his seat a bit from the uneasiness he was feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Everyone is so nice here," Hermione said and Harry made a grunt.  Hermione gave him an odd luck.  _What was that about?_  "Why did you do that?" she said, voicing her thoughts.

"He was just being nice because he finds you attractive," Harry said and he knew a frown was etched upon his face.  As soon as he said it though, he regretted his words.  He didn't want to make her mad, and this wasn't a date anyway.  Why did it make him so uncomfortable to see another guy looking at Hermione?  _It's not like I have feelings for her or anything.right?_

"I seriously doubt that.  He probably just wants a good tip," Hermione replied and Harry looked up to her.  She had her eyes trained on the napkin in front of her, which she was turning in her hands.  Harry was about to say something, when the guy came back with their drinks.

He sat them down on the table and turned to Hermione.  "Is there anything else I can get for you?"

Hermione smiled back and said, "No, thank you though."

Xander stood there.  He moved a little closer to Hermione and Harry's mind shouted, _Stay away from her!  Wait, where did that come from?_

"If there is anything you need, anything at all, feel free to come and find me, ok?" Xander said.  Hermione moved back a little.  She was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable under his penetrating gaze.

Harry sensed that Hermione was a little uncomfortable so he spoke up.  "I think we get the point, now do you mind?"  Harry asked, giving the waiter a pointed look.  Xander stood up, and nodded his head.  He took off towards the kitchen.

"See what I mean?" Harry said and Hermione looked at him. 

 "Yeah, but maybe that's just how he always is," Hermione stated.  She was glad that Xander was away.

"Sure," Harry answered, sarcastically.  Hermione must have not sensed the tone of his voice because she didn't reply back to it.

"So, anyway, are you having an ok time so far?"  Harry asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yes.  I haven't really done this before so I don't really know what to expect, but so far I am enjoying myself.  It beats studying with Neville any day!"  Hermione said with a slight laugh and smile.

Harry smiled and thought that her laugh was just adorable.  _It fits her!  _"So, tell me a little about Neville.  I don't know much about him; he keeps to himself a lot,"  Harry said.

"You and me both.  I really don't know a lot about him myself.  I mean, we met in first year in class, and whenever I try to talk about something other than school with him he gets all weird and says that I should get my mind back on my work," Hermione admitted.  She took a sip of her drink, savoring the taste, before setting it back down on the table.  She folded her hands in her lap and looked back up to Harry.

"He does seem a bit out there, no offense or anything," Harry said and Hermione nodded and muttered a "none taken."  "So, what about your other friends?"  Harry asked and he could tell Hermione was uncomfortable with the question.

"I um, well."  Hermione started.  She didn't know what to say.  She didn't have any other friends, but if she said that Harry would think she was a loser.  She wanted to be honest, but what would he think?  _I need to just be myself, if he doesn't like me for who I am, then who cares, right?_  "I don't really.um.this is hard.I don't have any other friends," Hermione admitted quickly.  She looked down, completely ashamed and embarrassed.  For some reason, she felt tears prick her eyes, but she pushed them back.  _Why would I cry over that?  Don't get weak Hermione, don't get weak!_

"Oh," Harry said, not really knowing what to say.

"I feel so stupid," Hermione muttered.  She kept her eyes down, but her cheeks were red from humiliation.

"Why?"  Harry asked her.  

Hermione continued to look down and said, "Because, now you know I don't really have any friends and you probably think I'm a complete loser.  If you want to leave, I'll understand."  _What was I thinking telling him!  Why, why, why!?!_

Harry didn't know what to do.  He felt guilty for asking her the question.  He honestly thought she had more friends then just Neville, and Neville didn't even seem to be a good friend as it was.  He reached his hand across the table and laid it on top of hers.  He gave it a light squeeze.

Hermione was startled by the sudden contact.  She looked up to see Harry's eyes on her.  He gave her a smile and simply said, "Well, now you have me.  We're friends, and I'm sure I can be a better friend than Neville is."  Hermione smiled at is words, but inside her head was screaming, _That's__ all we'll be, just friends_.

Harry was glad he got a smile out of her, but when he had said that sentence, the word "friends" just didn't sound right_.  Do I want to be more than friends with her?_  That question seemed to plague Harry's mind as he sat there with his hand still upon Hermione's and their eyes burrowing into each other.

"Thanks Harry.  I'm glad; I really enjoy your company," Hermione said, breaking the trance and looking over toward the kitchens.  She saw Xander come out with the food, making his way over to them.

"And I really like hanging out with you," Harry said.  He looked up to see Xander standing at the table, and Harry removed his hand from Hermione's.  The loss of contact seemed to send a shock through him and he wanted nothing more than to feel her soft skin on his again.  _Harry, you got to stop this!  You don't like her!  You don't like her_!

"Alright, here is your meal.  Please enjoy!"  Xander said.  He laid the plates down and left.

The food looked delicious and they dug right in.  They both made simple small talk, but were too emerged into the food to really have a good conversation.

When both were done, the plates carted away, Hermione turned to Harry and asked, "We always talk about me.  Tell me something about you."

"Well, what do you want me to tell you that you don't already know?"  Harry said back to her as he took the last swig of his drink.

"I may know about the boy-who-lived, and all your fights with Voldemort and your past, but I don't know anything about Harry," Hermione said.  

Harry smiled at this.  No one really wanted to get to know him before, not even Cho.  "Like what?"  Harry questioned.  He still had a smile on his face.

"Well, tell me what your hobbies are?  What do you like to do for fun?"  

"Well, I like to just hang out with my friends and spend time with my godfather.  I love going to Hogsmeade," Harry began.  "Oh, and I love Quidditch and definitely flying!  Do you like Quidditch?"

"No, definitely not," Hermione said and she shuddered at the thought.

"How can you not!  It's such a great sport!  Don't you like the matches?"  Harry asked.  He was getting excited now.  This was one of his favorite subjects to discuss.

"Well, I haven't actually ever been to a match before.  I don't like flying," Hermione said and she watched as Harry's jaw hit the table.

"Are you kidding me?  How can you not like flying?"  Harry asked.  He was shocked.  He didn't know anyone who hated flying.  How can someone hate something so grand and glorious?

"I'm terrified of heights, so I don't fly.   I keep my feet firmly planted on the ground," Hermione told him.  She subconsciously cringed at the thought of being in the air, nothing between you and the ground but a thin, piece of wood.

"Well, I know what we're going to be doing next week!"  Harry said.  He was getting excited.  He had to teach Hermione how to fly.  He didn't know why, but his heart seemed to leap of the thought of sharing something he loved so much with her.

"Oh, no, you are not getting me in the air," Hermione said, shaking her head no.

"We'll see about that," Harry said with a slight smirk and a wink.

Hermione was about to reply, but Xander came over with the check.  "Have a pleasant evening," he said with a smile.  He turned and gave Hermione a wink.  Harry scorned at the guy.  How _dare he do that!  What does it matter to you, it's not like your own a date, just a "friendly outing."  Yeah, but the guy doesn't even know that, what if we were?  But, you're not!_

Hermione smiled back at Xander.  She felt a little weird about how he kept eyeing her and when he winked at her, she didn't know what to think.

Hermione pulled out her money from her small handbag, but when Harry saw this he stopped her.

"Oh, no, I don't think so.  You are not paying," Harry said as he pushed her money back in the bag.

Hermione started to shake her head.  "This isn't a date Harry; you shouldn't have to pay for my dinner."

"I asked you to come here with me, I said I would show you a good time, so this is my treat," Harry said, smiling.

"But.," Hermione began, but Harry stopped her by placing a finger on her lips.  Her heart stopped at the contact.

Harry loved the feel of her soft lips on his finger, but pulled it away, reluctantly.  "No buts, it's already settled," Harry told her.  He took her hand in his and pulled her up from the table.

Harry left a large amount of money on the table to cover the bill and the tip, and Harry and Hermione exited the building.  They began to walk down the street when suddenly the door to the restaurant burst open.

Startled by the noise, Harry and Hermione turned around to see Xander coming out of the doors.  He turned to look at him and said, "Hey, excuse me miss, can I have a word?"

Hermione looked at Harry who shrugged.  Harry didn't want her to go over there, but what could he do?

Hermione nodded.  She didn't really want to, but she couldn't say no.  She walked over to Xander and he placed his arm around her shoulders.

Harry didn't like that at all.  For some reason, he felt his blood boiling at the sight of another guy touching Hermione.

Hermione flinched a little under his arm, but the guy didn't get the hint.  He just stared at her.  "I think you're really hot," Xander said and Hermione blushed, but she still didn't want to be around him.  Something about him wasn't right.

"Um, thanks, I guess," was the only reply Hermione could mutter.

"Well, how about going out with me this weekend?"  he asked and Hermione paled.  What was she suppose to do.  She had never been asked out before, and here was this guy, asking her out when she was with Harry; everything just seemed to be a bit crazy.  Could she say no?

"Um," Hermione started to say.  She didn't know what to do.  She turned her head a little to see Harry watching her.  _What do I do?_

"Don't look at him, he doesn't even like you," Xander said and Hermione didn't know what to say.

"How do you know that?"  Hermione asked him.  _Why would he think that right away?_

"Well, guys like him, the rich and famous type, don't like girls like you," Xander said and Hermione was taken aback.

"What do you mean, _girls like me_?"  Hermione said.  She moved out from under his arm and eyed him with a derisive look.

"Well you know," Xander started, but Hermione interrupted him.

"No, I don't know," she said, her voice getting louder.  How dare this guy say something like that to her!

"He just wants you for a quick lay, that's it!"  Xander rebutted and Hermione wanted to slap some crap into him.  Why was she not good enough for Harry?

Hermione shook her head, giving him a disgusted look, and turned to walk back to Harry, who was looking at her with wide eyes.

"Don't walk away from me bitch!"  Xander screamed.  He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

Hermione didn't know what to think.  She tried to tug her arm free, but Xander's grip was too strong.

Just then she felt Xander being pulled away from her.  She looked over to see that Harry had Xander by his collar and was holding him up against the wall, and he was at least two inches off the ground.  

"Don't you ever talk to her like that again!"  Harry seethed with anger.  Hermione could see that his face was red.  Xander was scared; Hermione could see it in his eyes.

_How dare someone call Hermione that!_  Harry's insides were burning.  When Xander grabbed Hermione, Harry completely lost control.  He wanted to tear Xander from limb to limb.

Hermione came up and put a hand on Harry's shoulders.  Harry began to cool down from the touch and he lowered Xander to the ground.  He shoved him away from him and Hermione.  "If you ever touch her again, so help me god!"  Harry shouted, glaring at Xander.

Xander just stood up, with a smirk across his face.  He brushed off his clothes and looked at Hermione.  "You know it's true," he said and Harry about lunged for him, but Hermione held him back.

"Don't listen to him Harry, let's just go," Hermione said.  She turned her face toward his and pulled his arm, making him turn around.  She began pulling him down the sidewalk.  Harry still eyed Xander until he went back into the restaurant.

Hermione was surprised at Harry's actions.  She didn't know why he had reacted so fiercely, but she was secretly jumping for joy that he would want to protect her like he did.  And then there was the other part of her that couldn't forget what Xander had said to her.  It wasn't true, Harry wasn't like that.

Harry turned and looked back over at Hermione.  She was standing there looking at him, and he had the urge to lean down and kiss her right then and there.

"What did he say to you?"  Harry asked, eyeing her with concern.

"Nothing, it's not important," Hermione said to him.

"Yes it is.  You can tell me," Harry said and Hermione smiled.

"I know, but I'd much rather forget it.  It's just words anyway, right?"  Hermione said and Harry smiled.

"Yes, they are.  I'm sorry for what that guy did.  I had a bad feeling about him. I should have told you not to talk to him," Harry said and Hermione could see the concern for her written in his eyes.

"It's ok.  I chose to talk to him, and that's what happened.  Let's just forget it, ok?"  Hermione said, looking into his eyes.

_She looks so beautiful right now.  Stop thinking that Potter, stop!_  "Ok, sure.  Well, how about I just walk you back to your room.  We can go to the Three Broomsticks another time.  It's really no big deal," Harry assured her.

"No," Hermione said quickly.  She didn't want the night to end just because of some stupid guy.  She looked down, a little embarrassed about her quick reply.  "I just don't want to go back right now, I'm having fun.  I haven't had fun like this in a long time and I was looking forward to the party," Hermione said.

"Alright, if you're sure," Harry said.

"I'm sure," Hermione said, looking up from the ground and nodding her head.

"Shall we?"  Harry asked and he let Hermione loop her arm with his like they did earlier.

Hermione giggled a bit and smiled.  "Lead the way!"

**A/N: Wow, ok, when I first started writing this, I intended to actually finish the trip to Hogsmeade, but well, you see what happened.  Sorry!**

**I hope everyone liked it. Tune in for the next chapter: Soaring, and see the party and the end of the date!  Now, please, REVIEW!!!**


	6. Soaring

**A/N:  Alright, I will say it one more time and that's it, if no one gets it by now, well I'm very sorry, I have stated this four times already!  THIS FIC IS AU! ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!  I hope people get it now!**

**Anyway, thanks for the great reviews!  This is great!  I am so glad people love this story!  Sorry that y'all had to wait until the new update to finally see the end of the "date"!  I just hope I don't disappoint you!  And be lucky that I am updating this within the week, man it's like a record for me!  Don't get used to this though, after this one I will definitely have to update my other two stories before I can this one.  I'm sorry!  **

**Have a great day and I hope you like this!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing's mine!  It either belongs to the creators of "She's All That" or J.K. Rowling!**

**Hermione's All That**

**Soaring**

**(Again, this chapter is written from both Harry and Hermione's point of view!)**

Hermione and Harry walked down the road, heading for the Three Broomsticks.

Hermione's stomach was fluttering and she didn't feel so well. The thought of the party made her more nervous then she had been the entire day.  _Why did I say I was looking forward to it?_ She was regretting her decision of choosing to continue the date rather than just have Harry walk her back.

Suddenly, they came to a stop and Hermione looked up.  They were standing in front of the Three Broomsticks.

"Well, let's go in," Harry said and he pulled open the door for her.  She stepped through, even though her mind was telling her to turn back.

Walking inside she found that it was crowded with many different students from Hogwarts.  It wasn't just people from Gryffindor either, she recognized one girl as being a Ravenclaw who was in her Arthimancy class.

Harry surveyed the room and noticed all his friends packed inside.  There were at least fifty people around, all hanging out drinking butterbeer.

Harry was about to go and sit at a table when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  Turning he saw his red-haired best friend standing beside him.

Ron gave him a clap on the back and said, "Harry!  What's up mate?"  He had a huge smile on his face.

Hermione turned around once she heard someone talking to Harry.  Ron seemed to notice her because he turned to look at her.  He gave her a huge smile and said, "I'm Ron Weasley."  Hermione offered him his hand, but he didn't take it, instead he leaned down and enveloped her in a huge hug.

Startled by the act, it took Hermione a second before she reacted, patting him on the back awkwardly.  She saw Harry looking at her over Ron's shoulder and he was laughing.  She smiled back and Ron released her.  "I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione said to Ron, smiling.

"Well, it's good to meet you!  Mingle with the crowd, dance, do whatever, but there is only one rule," Ron said, eyeing Hermione.

"And what's that?"  Hermione asked him.

Ron put one hand on Harry's shoulder and one hand on Hermione's.  He had a serious look on his face and Hermione started to feel a bit nervous about what he was going to say.

"You have to have fun!"  he shouted, lifting his hands in the air.  Hermione and Harry both started laughing at his antics.

Ron started to move his away into the crowd; Hermione could still here him shouting to different people.

"He's a character," Hermione said to Harry and he nodded.

"Yes, he is, but he's my best friend. You can't help but love him!"  Harry said and Hermione smiled.  She could tell that Harry's friendship with Ron was deep and that they really had a tight bond between each other.  It started to make her sad, thinking that she didn't really have that type of friendship with anyone.  "Well, do you want to meet some of my other friends?"

Hermione nodded, even though she was starting to get nervous once again.  This wasn't really her scene and all the different people were making her anxious.  She didn't feel like she belonged.

Harry led her through the crowd to where Ginny, Draco, Parvati, and Lavender were standing.

"Hey guys!"  Harry said and they all turned to look at him.  "I'd like you to meet someone," Harry began as he took Hermione's hand and pulled her in front of him.  All of them, excluding Ginny who had already seen Hermione's new makeover, stood there with mouths agape.

Harry put his shoulders on top of Hermione's and she smiled to them all.  "This is Hermione," Harry said.  "That's Lavender, Parvati, Draco, and of course you already know Ginny."

Hermione looked at them and they still didn't move.  Hermione stuck out her hand for them to shake, but no one moved.  Finally Lavender seemed to come to her senses and shook Hermione's hand.  "It's nice to meet you Hermione, you look lovely."

Hermione blushed at the comment.  "It's nice to meet you too," she replied.  She let go of her hand and Parvati just smiled; Draco had a smug look on his face.

Finally he stepped forward and took Hermione's hand.  He didn't shake it, and Hermione wondered if he was going to hug her like Ron did.  _No, Draco does not look like the hugging type._  He turned her hand down and brought it to his lips where he placed a small kiss.  "Pleasure to meet you, Hermione," Draco replied seductively.

The kiss sent chills up Hermione's spine and she didn't like it.  She didn't like the way Draco was looking at her either.

Harry eyed Draco with a look of distaste.  He hated how Draco tried to act all suave and sophisticated around the ladies.  But Harry smiled when he saw that Hermione was not in the least bit swayed by his actions.

Ginny came up and smiled.  "Having fun, Hermione?"  she asked.

"Yeah, I am," Hermione replied.  She turned her head to look at Harry and gave him a warm smile.  He looked back at her and returned the gesture.

Music started playing and Ginny seemed to squeal a bit.  "Oh, this is my favorite song.  Dance with me Harry, please?"  Ginny said, jumping with excitement.  She grabbed onto his arm and Hermione was a little taken aback.  She felt a little jealousy rising in her, but she pushed it away.  "Oh, well that is if you don't mind, Hermione," Ginny said, batting her eyelashes and smiling.

"Oh, go ahead, I don't mind at all," Hermione replied, even though she really didn't want him to.  _You're not on a date, you're not dating, and he is free to dance with whomever he wants._

"Are you sure?"  Harry asked, but before she could reply though, Ginny was dragging Harry to the dance area.

Hermione turned back to see that Parvati and Draco had left.  Lavender was sitting at the table, sipping her drink.

She moved over and said, "Can I sit here?"

Lavender smiled.  "Sure, girl!  Take a seat," Lavender said politely.

"Why aren't you dancing?"  Hermione asked, curious about why such a pretty girl was alone.

"Well, it seems that my ever so loving boyfriend has decided to be the man of the hour.  He's over there with the guys, making a fool of himself," Lavender said, as she scanned the crowd.

"Yeah, Ron was really nice when I met him earlier.  He seems like a great guy," Hermione complimented and Lavender smiled.  Hermione already knew that Lavender and Ron were dating, the whole school practically knew.  She turned to Hermione and her eyes seemed to get this dreamy expression.

"Yeah, I really think that I love him," she said and Hermione smiled.

"Have you told him?"  she asked and Lavender shook her head frantically.  "Why not?"

"Well, I'm scared that it will turn him away or scare him off.  Love, that's a big step.  And I know that Ron cares for me a great deal, but how do I know if he loves me?"  Lavender asked.

"I'm not too good with this whole relationship advice, but if Ron cares for you as much as he says he does, then he loves you.  And even though you're not sure, if you don't tell him, you'll never know.  It is a risk, but I think love is worth risking everything for," Hermione told her and Lavender was contemplating the information.

"You know, Hermione, you're really great.  Thanks.  I never thought about it like that, but now that I do, you are completely right.  I have to take this risk!"  Lavender said with glee.  She was smiling from ear to ear and it made Hermione happy to know that she had been the cause of that.  "So, tell me about you and Harry," Lavender said, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh, we're just friends.  I haven't really ever enjoyed Hogsmeade before, so he decided to bring me here to show me a good time for helping him out in Astronomy," Hermione said.  She looked down at the table, wishing that she could say something like _oh this is a great date_ or that _her and Harry were a couple_, but she couldn't.

"Well, I saw the way he looks at you, the way he's looking at you now, and that's not a look for friends.  He likes you," Lavender said and Hermione looked up and caught Harry's eye.

He was dancing now with a fifth year girl, Hermione couldn't recall her name, and he was staring at her.  He gave her a smile and a wink and she blushed.

Lavender suddenly grabbed her hand and jerked her out of her seat.  "Lavender, what?"  Hermione said confused.

"I think it's about time you two danced, so let's go cut in!"  Lavender said as she pulled Hermione toward Harry.  Lavender tapped Harry on the shoulder and he looked over at them, startled for a moment to see them.  "Um, can we cut in?"  Lavender said and the fifth year girl nodded her head and left.  Lavender pushed Hermione into Harry, who immediately caught her by the waist.  "Now, dance!"  she said as she turned, searching for Ron.

Hermione turned to look at Harry, who was smiling down at her.  "Sorry about that, I didn't know she was going to do that," Hermione said, looking down at her shoes.  She felt embarrassed for being thrown at Harry in such a way.  "I didn't mean to interrupt your dance."

Harry tilted her head up so he could look her in the eyes.  "I didn't really want to dance with her, I was just being nice," Harry told her and Hermione smiled.  The music began to play a slow ballad, and Harry extended his hand.  "May I have this dance?"

"Yes you may," Hermione said, smiling at him broadly.  She took hold of his hand and he led her farther onto the dance floor.  He placed his hands on her hips, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.  

Hermione felt awkward at first, but she slowly started to relax as they began swaying to the music.  Hermione became lost in the sensation and never wanted it to end.  She felt so right, as if right here, in Harry's arms, is where she belonged.

She laid her head on his shoulder and Harry pulled her a little closer.  Harry's mind was completely wrapped up in Hermione.  He smelled her hair, and inhaled the fresh scent of vanilla.  She felt so good in his arms and he never wanted her to leave.  No one, not Cho, or anyone else that he dated made him feel the way Hermione did when he was with her.

They were both so lost in their thoughts, they didn't notice that the music had stopped, that people were staring at them, and one person was watching them intently.

Hermione opened her eyes, she didn't even remember closing them, to see Cho standing beside her and Harry.  Hermione immediately untwined her arms and moved away from Harry.

Harry was surprised when Hermione began to move away, but when he looked over her shoulder he saw that everyone was staring at them intently.

Hermione watched as Cho just stood there.  She didn't know what was going to happen.  Was Cho going to yell, curse, or try to fight her, what?  Cho was silent and didn't move or take her eyes off of them.  Her face was neutral.

Harry turned, and noticed that Cho was standing there beside them.  Harry didn't know what to say, what could he say?

"Cho," Harry began, finally breaking the unbearable silence.  She turned and looked him in the eye, and what formed on her face about knocked Harry to the ground.  Her lips curled and she smiled.  _Smiled?  Why in the world would Cho smile for?_

"I'm glad to see that you finally moved on from me, Harry.  But, I want to introduce you to someone," Cho said.  Then through the crowd came Viktor Krum.  He moved as if he owned the world and his ego about knocked Harry down.  Cho looped her arm with Viktor's and turned back to him.  "Viktor, you remember Harry, don't you?"  she asked and Viktor nodded.

"Of course I do, how could I not?"  he said, his Bulgarian accent still very strong.

"And you are?"  Cho asked, finally addressing Hermione.

"Hemione Granger," Hermione replied shyly.

"Oh," was all that Cho said before sauntering off with Viktor.  The crowd seemed to disperse and they all went back to dancing.

Harry turned to Hermione, who was still staring at the retreating form of Cho, and said, "I'm sorry about that Hermione.  Cho and I broke up at the beginning of school and well, you know her reputation."

Hermione turned back to Harry and smiled.  She already knew they were broken up.  News travels fast when you're the most popular couple in school. "It's ok Harry, it wasn't your fault," she said.  

"How about we go sit down?"  Harry suggested.  Hermione nodded, and they both walked over to the table near the back.

"Would you like some butterbeer?"  Harry asked and Hermione looked down.  

"I haven't ever tried butterbeer before," Hermione admitted and Harry looked astonished.

"Never?"  Harry said and Hermione nodded.  "You have to try it, it's so good," Harry began and he immediately went up to the bar.  He came back with two goblets filled with warm butterbeer.  He sat them on the table and said, "Go ahead, try it.  You'll love it!"

Hermione didn't hesitate.  She picked it up and took a sip.  Suddenly she felt as if her whole body was filled with warmth.  The drink was so good and it slipped down her throat easily.  She grinned and easily took another gulp.  

Harry laughed at her and commented, "Not so fast there.  I told you it was good!"

Hermione put her now finished butterbeer down and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.  She looked at Harry, who was smiling at her and exclaimed, "This stuff is great!"

Harry chuckled at her again and was about to ask her if she wanted another when Parvati came over to their table.  "Harry, do you mind if I take Hermione away from you for a second.  I want to show her something," Parvati said.  Harry was suspicious, but looked over at Hermione.

She nodded her head and stood up.  "I'll be right back," Hermione said as Parvati led her away from Harry.  She took her all the way across the room, and near the back corner.  Standing there was Cho, Ginny, and a drunken Seamus Finnigan sitting on a chair.  He was waving his hands in the air and making obscene comments.

Cho and Ginny turned in their direction and began walking toward them.  Hermione smiled, but she was uncertain about what they wanted.

Cho stood in front of her and said, "We didn't really get a chance to talk back there, but I just wanted to say hello and that it's good to know that Harry found someone like you."

Hermione was shocked, to say the least.  She never thought she would hear those words come out of Cho's mouth, let alone directed at her.

"Thanks Cho," Hermione said and Cho smiled.  Just then someone knocked hard into Hermione's back and she went flying onto Seamus's lap. He caught her and smiled.  

Hermione tried to push herself up, but Seamus still had a hold of her.  He leaned her into him and suddenly started kissing Hermione's neck. Hermione was outraged.  She saw a bright flash and then someone yanked her up.

She turned to see that Cho had a hold of her arm.  "Sorry about that, he's a little drunk," she said as she pulled Hermione away from Seamus, who was calling her to come back.

"A little," Hermione commented.  Cho didn't say anything.  She just let go of Hermione's arm, and turned back to her friends.  Hermione didn't really dwell on it.  She was surprised at Cho's actions earlier, and figured that was a nice as Cho could get.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry watched Hermione go off with Parvati and wondered what that was about.  He didn't know of any reason she would want to speak with her.  

He ordered them another round of butterbeers while he waited.

"Well, Potter," a voice said and Harry turned to see Draco standing behind him.  He walked over and pulled out a chair, taking a seat.  "The little bookworm actually looks hot tonight."

Harry gave him a hateful look at the comment. "Don't talk about her like that," he said.

Draco gave a shocked expression and said, "Well, look at this.  Have you started to fall for the bushy-haired freak?"

Harry shook his head.  _No, he didn't like her it was just the bet.  Right?  Yeah, just the bet_!  He resolved in his head and turned to Draco.  "I don't think so Malfoy.  This is just the bet, remember.  One that I am most certainly going to win," he replied to him.

"Well, will see about that won't we?  Just as long as you're sure it's still a bet," Malfoy remarked and Harry gave him a fake smile.

"I'm sure."

"Well here she comes now, give her my best regards," Draco sneered and meandered off into the crowd.

Hermione made her way back over to Harry, who was still sitting in the same spot, sipping his butterbeer.  She watched as Draco Malfoy got up from the table and left.  She sat beside him and he smiled at her.  "I got you another butterbeer while you were gone," he said and motioned to the goblet in front of her. 

She smiled at him and Harry noticed that it seemed forced; something was bothering her.  "What's wrong?  What did they want?"  Harry asked as he turned his full attention to her.

"Well, nothings wrong.  I'm just still stunned I guess," Hermione said as she brushed some hair out of her face.

"Stunned about what?"  Harry asked and Hermione turned to look him in the face.

"Well, when I went to Parvati she took me over to Cho," Hermione started to say, but Harry interrupted.

"Cho? Great, what did she say?"  Harry asked, furious about the thought of Cho saying anything mean to Hermione.

"That's just it, she didn't" Hermione said and Harry look confused.  "She didn't say anything; actually she said she was glad I was here with you.  Can you believe that?"

"No, I honestly can't. That's not Cho, she's up to something," Harry said as he turned to look out over the crowd, thinking about what Cho could be planning.

"Well, she didn't really act like she was," Hermione said and Harry continued to stare at the crowd.  

"Let's not have her ruin our fun!  Let's go see how Ron's doing," Harry said, releasing himself of his thoughts.

Hermione nodded and they got up.  Harry searched for the head of red-hair through the crowd, but his thoughts were still on Cho.  Something was going on, he could feel it.  There is no way Cho would be happy for Hermione, Harry knew she hated her and constantly made fun of her, so why was she being nice now.  There had to be a reason, but Harry didn't get a chance to think on it anymore, because they had found Ron who was cracking everyone up by trying to dance.  Harry couldn't help but laugh.   He turned to Hermione, who was also laughing, and decided he would think more on it tomorrow.  Now was a time to have fun!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

An hour and a half later, Harry and Hermione were walking down the halls back toward their dorms.  

Silence filled the air as they both trudged along.  It was a little after midnight and they were both too tired to make small talk.

As they entered the Gryffindor common room, they walked up the stairs.  When they reached their doors, they both stopped.

Harry turned toward Hermione, but Hermione looked at the ground.  She didn't know what exactly to do in this situation.  _Should we kiss, should we hug, what?_

"I had a lovely time tonight, Hermione," Harry said and Hermione looked into his eyes.  She loved them and they made her feel so calm and serene.

"I did too.  Thank you so much for taking me out," Hermione replied back.

"Well it won't be the last!"  Harry stated to her and Hermione's face lit up.  Harry thought she couldn't have looked more gorgeous.

"Well, goodnight Hermione," Harry said and he found himself not moving.  Hermione was still gazing into his eyes.

They both found their heads moving slowly towards each other.  Hermione didn't know what to think, her mind was blank.

Harry had lost complete control of his body.  He found himself drawing nearer to Hermione and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

As they were so close, their noses were almost touching; Harry leaned in for the kill.  Their lips met in an explosive manner, yet it was as gentle as a baby's touch.  Harry didn't push the kiss, only letting his lips calmly brush over hers.  He stepped back and saw that Hermione's eyes were closed.  Her eyes began to flutter open and her cheeks became increasingly red.

Harry smiled down at her and she smiled back.  "Goodnight Harry," she said dreamily as she turned the knob to her room and walked in.

Harry watched and waited till the door closed and he let his forehead fall against the door.  What was he going to do?  He was falling for her, and falling for her hard and fast.

He was amazed that the issue of the bet didn't seem to come into his head that night as he slept.  He actually slept peacefully, dreaming of a certain brown-haired angel.

Hermione closed her door and let her head fall against the back of the wood.  She had kissed Harry Potter.  Her first kiss and it was with the most popular boy in school, not to mention it absolutely blew her away.  It was so nice and gentle and she loved how Harry's lips felt against her own.

She smiled a huge smile and jumped up and down a little bit in her excitement.  Tonight had been the best night of her life and she hoped more were to come.

Exhausted, she changed for bed and fell onto the warm covers, drifting off to sleep.  That night she didn't dream that her parents were still alive, or that she had more friends; she dreamt of a certain raven-haired boy that had captured her heart.

**So, what did you think?  Let me know by REVIEWING!   Stay tuned for the next chapter:  A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words!**


	7. A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words

**Disclaimer:  The usual**

**A/N:  Hey everyone!  Here is an extra long chapter for your reading pleasure.  I hope everyone likes it.  I'm going to try and update sooner, but it's hard when work is getting even more hectic.  I don't have as much free time as I did before.  Thanks to all my reviewers, you are what make me write faster and try harder!  I appreciate each and every review, good or bad.  Thanks a bunch!**

**~Jen~**

**Hermione's All That**

**A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words**

**(Again this chapter is written from both Harry and Hermione's points of view!)**

The warm, crisp air of the bright September morning, filled into the head girl's dorm.  A young woman, no more than seventeen, was sprawled out on her bed.  A huge smile plastered on her face; a smile, which had yet to falter.  

As the sun rose and the light filtered into the room, the girl still did not wake from her slumber; for in her head was a dream; a dream filled with romance and laughter and also a certain Gryffindor wizard.

Within her dream, the young girl was loved and cared for.  She was able to fight off pirates or perform a daring escape, all with the love of her life right by her side.  

As the smartest witch at Hogwarts allowed her mind to run free with these thoughts, she was happy and content; life seemed, well perfect, in all sense of the word.  But whose life isn't perfect when dreams fill the mind, emotions take over, and one's deepest desires all come forth in a story created within the psyche.

Soon the dream seemed to fade, thoughts left the mind, and the body's internal clock let it chimed "time to get up".  Hermione's eyes fluttered open, and her smile was still upon her face.  She was still in her happy trance that follows a good dream as well as a good night's sleep.

Turning her head over, Hermione snuggled under the covers, content on just lying in her bed, relaying the dream over again in her mind.  This was the first time since her parents' deaths that she was able to sleep the whole night without waking in cold sweats or terror filled nightmares.

Placing one hand under her pillow, she stared out the window.  She couldn't see much from where she was, but the bright sun and clear sky gave off the feeling that today was going to be a good day; matching her mood perfectly.

Realizing that it was time for her to get up, she sighed and made her body sit up.  Rubbing her eyes for a moment, she swung her legs over and trotted to her dresser.  Getting out the clothes she wanted to wear for the day, she made her way into her bathroom.

The shower was relaxing and refreshing, but her mind was replaying the events of the previous night.  She had a glorious dinner with Harry, and the party wasn't all that bad.  She had to say she enjoyed dancing with Harry the most.  The thought brought a smile to her face once again.  And then, at the end of the date, she finally got the one thing she desperately wanted, her first kiss.

The thought of it gave her butterflies in her stomach.  She could still feel Harry's soft lips on hers.  It was so gentle and warm, she couldn't have asked for a better first kiss.

She finished getting ready, but decided not to doll herself up again.  For one thing, she didn't know if she could do all that Ginny had done to her, and second, that wasn't really her.

Don't get her wrong, she loved how she looked and she was more than pleased with the outcome, and even people's reactions, but makeup and hair-dos were just not Hermione Granger.  She didn't really see a point in taking two hours to get ready.  She liked not wearing makeup and wearing her hair down.  She would save the dressing up for special occasions.

She was glad that today was Sunday; she had no desire to go to classes.  _Wait, did I just really think that? _ She was stunned; she loved classes, but for some reason she just didn't want to have to deal with teachers.

Making her way out of her room, she thought about knocking on Harry's door to see how he was.  She thought about maybe asking him if he wanted to spend the day with her, but figured she didn't want to push too much since they had spent all of yesterday together.  

It was only the first week of school, and all this had happened.  She couldn't believe it; she would never have thought, in a million years, that these things would happen to her.

She snapped out of her trance when she realized she was still standing, staring at Harry's door.  She turned her head and made her way down the steps.  For some reason, she had this odd urge to just skip singing "Skip, Skip, Skip to my loo!"  She laughed at the thought, what would everyone think if they saw the Head Girl singing that while skipping down the corridors?

She was on her way down to the Great Hall when she recognized that Neville was not too far in front of her.

"Neville," Hermione called and he stopped to look behind him.  Hermione walked up to him and smiled.

Neville just stood there as if he was contemplating on whether or not he was going to say hi.  Finally his faced formed a smile and he said, "Hello Hermione, how are you today?"

Hermione thought his tone seemed a bit forced, and that he was more formal than usual which was odd, _but when is Neville not odd?_

"Good, what about you?"  Hermione replied as they both began walking toward the Great Hall for some breakfast.

"I'm fine," Neville replied a little too quickly.  His face seemed to form into more of a malicious smile and he said, "So, how was your _date_?"

Hermione was shocked by his tone.  _Why is he being so rude about it?_  "Neville, it wasn't a date!  We just went as friends. He just wanted to show me around Hogsmeade since I've never really enjoyed it before," Hermione told him in an exasperated tone.

"Hermione, why would Harry Potter just want to go out with you as friends?"  Neville said and Hermione was hurt that he would say something like that.

"Neville, why do you have to do this?  Why do think that Harry and I could not be friends?"  Hermione asked sullenly.

"Because Hermione, you just can't, you can't.  It's like some rule, that the popular kids are not supposed to hang out with our kind," Neville said and Hermione stopped in her tracks.

"So now we're a "kind"?  What does that mean?"  Hermione said, anger burning her insides.  "You talk as if we're a different species!"  Hermione placed her hands by her sides, clenching her fists.  She did not want to get into it with Neville today; her morning was wonderful and Neville was not going to ruin it.

Neville stood rooted to the ground as he eyed Hermione.  "In a way, we are.  You might not want to believe it, but in school we're different from them and that's all they see, _different_.  There is no gray area between popular kids and the geeks; you either are one or aren't.  It's as simple as that," Neville said and he turned, making his way into the Great Hall.

Hermione didn't move as she watched the door open and close.  She could hear the chatter of students in the Great Hall, all wrapped up in their own lives, sharing tales and secrets with friends.  _Friends_.  Neville was supposed to be her friend, yet here he was telling her how wrong she was to believe Harry.  They were friends, and they had something between them.  She could feel it when they kissed.

She sighed in frustration as she leaned against the wall, trying to regain her bearings.  Suddenly she didn't feel like eating, so she decided to take a walk.

She went out by the lake, and sat down in her favorite spot, overlooking the water.  Pulling her knees up to her chest, she rested her head against the tree trunk and let her thoughts consume her.

Everything seemed to be happening so fast.  During the entire seven years at Hogwarts, Hermione longed to talk to Harry, speak to him in any way.  And just by a simple tutoring session, it led to a night in Hogsmeade, and then to that special moment between the two of them.  _Why am I falling for him so fast?  I don't even know him!_

It was just the first week of school, and everything seemed so difficult and frustrating.  She needed someone to talk to.  She didn't have her parents, Neville was being a jerk, she couldn't confide in Harry because the problem was partly him.  She needed someone, anyone to help her through this.

Seeming to answer her call she heard someone yell her name; turning her head, Hermione saw Lavender Brown walking up to her.

"Hey Hermione," Lavender said when she finally reached Hermione.  She smiled down at her.  "Do you mind if I sit?"

"No, go ahead," Hermione replied and she looked back over at the lake.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping me with Ron," Lavender said and Hermione turned to the girl beside her.  Lavender was staring out at the lake, but Hermione could see a smile on her lips.

"I'm glad I could help.  Did you tell him?"  Hermione asked and Lavender shook her head.

"Not yet, but I'm going to next weekend.  I was wondering if maybe you could help me.  I want to make it special and you seem to have good ideas," Lavender said, finally turning her gaze to Hermione.

Hermione smiled.  "I would be glad to help you Lavender," Hermione said and Lavender's face lit up.  "Just tell me where and when!"

Lavender squealed and pulled Hermione into a hug.  "Thank you so much Hermione, you don't know how much his means to me!"

Hermione smiled at the girl.  She liked how this felt; to be needed and wanted.  She really did like Lavender.

"If there is anything you need, anything at all, don't hesitate to ask!"  Lavender said to Hermione and Hermione thought about this.  _Well she seems to want to become friends.  She knows a lot about guys and dating, I'm sure she could help me out and it would be nice to have someone to talk to._

"Well," Hermione began apprehensively.

"Go on, Hermione," Lavender urged.

"I was wondering if maybe, well I don't really have anyone to talk to about things, so if you could, I don't know, help me and give me some advice, that would be great," Hermione said. She felt a bit embarrassed, so she looked at the ground.

"No problem!"  Lavender said and Hermione smiled.  She looked at Lavender who smiled back.  "Tell you what, how about this Friday we have a girl's night.  We can talk and you can help me plan my night with Ron.  We can pig out on snacks and just do whatever," Lavender suggested.

"That sounds great," Hermione said, smiling.  Lavender patted her leg and got up.

"Well, I gotta run and meet Ron.  I'll see you later,"   Lavender said.  Hermione waved to her and Lavender began walking away.

"Lavender," Hermione called to her and she turned around.  "Thanks," Hermione said and Lavender grinned.  

"Anytime," she said and continued on her way.

Hermione looked back out over the water and smiled.  Today was a good day.  She felt refreshed, renewed, and she felt that this year, her luck was about to change.

* * *

Harry rolled out of bed.  He didn't mean to sleep in so late, but he couldn't manage to make himself get up.  He wanted to stay there and continuing dreaming.

He woke up rested, which was a new feeling for him.  His dreams consisted of different images and objects, but the one thing that stood out for him was a certain girl.

He felt his heart quicken at the thought of her and he smiled.  He sighed in frustration.  He had to take his mind off of her.  What would his friends think? They would think he was weak; he had fallen for someone who was not even really supposed to associate with him.  _But why is that?  Who made up that rule_?  They were all human, all the same, so why was it so wrong for guys like him to fall for girls like her?

Most would consider her to be below him, just because he was considered popular and handsome, while she was considered a loser and an ugly duckling.

But to him, she was above all.  She held something special that no one else had.  Beneath the outer exterior, was a great person, with such dreams and fortitude, he couldn't see why no one had noticed before.

He wanted to know her secrets and dreams; her hopes and goals.  He wanted to know what she feared most and what she loved most about life.  He had the strongest urge to know each and every single thing about the girl.  He was torn inside.

He was torn between his growing feelings for Hermione or his reputation.  If he were to date Hermione, nothing would be the same.  He would be named as the outcast of the group, and everyone would look at him differently.

But if he were to stop liking Hermione and not pursue his emotions, then he would have to give up so much.  He wouldn't be able to hold her hand or hear her say I love you.  He wouldn't be able to kiss her whenever he wanted.  The thought of her with another man ignited jealousy within.  He was never the jealous type before, but then if he really thought about it, he never cared too much for those that he dated.

And then, there was the bet; the stupid bet.  He wanted to call it off, give up now, but he couldn't let Malfoy win.  He would never hear the end of it.  He tried to convince himself that these feelings for Hermione were just convenience since he was lonely not having Cho, but he knew he was kidding himself.  He tried to convince himself that he could continue the bet and that he wouldn't care about Hermione in the end, but again, who was he trying to fool?

The internal battle raged and Harry wanted to scream out of aggravation.  He was annoyed with the situation and he wanted nothing more than to just forget it all.

He quickly got ready for the day and left his room.  He already missed breakfast, so he would just knick a few things from the kitchens.

He made his way down the hall, heading toward the kitchen's entrance.  As he got there, he tickled the pear and the door slid open.

He looked around for Dobby, but didn't see him anywhere.  The other house-elves didn't pay him any mind, so he grabbed a few things and left.

Walking back towards the common room, he felt an arm grab his.  He turned, hoping that it would be Hermione, but it wasn't.  Ginny was staring up at him, batting her eyelashes.

"Hi Ginny," Harry said politely.  He knew the young girl had a crush on him, and he felt bad because he just didn't have any feelings for her.  She was his best friend's little sister and almost like a sister to him.  He just couldn't see himself, in any way, having a relationship with Ginny.

"Hi Harry," Ginny said in a rather seductive tone.  Harry had the urge to roll his eyes, but refrained.  He never really had the heart to tell her to her face that he didn't like her, but he thought she would get the hint by now.

"Is there something you wanted Ginny?"  Harry asked, not feeling comfortable by the way Ginny was latched onto his arm.

"I just wanted to see if you would take a walk with me," she said.  A reddish tint glazed her cheeks as she stared up at him.

"Oh, well, um…," Harry stuttered.  He really didn't feel like walking with Ginny, so he tried thinking of an excuse.  He said the first thing that came to his mind.  "Well, I already have plans with Hermione."

Ginny's face seemed to fall and she frowned.  She quickly recovered, but Harry had seen it.  He knew she was jealous, but why couldn't she understand that he didn't want to be with her.

"You just spent all day with her yesterday! You don't have to spend every waking minute with her just so you can win the bet," Ginny stated.  She had a cold expression on her face and Harry could tell that Ginny wasn't very fond of Hermione.

"Well, it's not just the bet, I like hanging out with her," Harry admitted and he was surprised to hear himself say that.

"What is it about her anyway?"  Ginny asked and Harry was becoming irritated.  He didn't feel like dealing with her petty crush and trivial jealousy.  She was like this when he first started dating Cho, but then she seemed as if she was fine with the whole thing, but Harry could tell ever since he and Cho broke up, that Ginny's infatuation with him flared up again.

"She's fun, and nice, and smart, and…"  Harry started to say, but Ginny cut him off.  He was surprised at how easily he was able to list all the good things about Hermione.

"Alright, alright, I get the point," Ginny interrupted.  She let go of Harry's arm and began walking away.

"Ginny," Harry called, but she didn't look back.  Harry felt guilty.  He didn't mean to upset her.

Harry shrugged, deciding not to dwell on it.  _She will get over it._  He continued to walk down the halls and to his room.  For some reason, he didn't want to face Hermione.  It wasn't like he didn't want to see her, but he was scared of how he felt or how he was feeling.

He needed to get his thoughts in order, and get them in order quick.

* * *

Hermione flipped off the lamp on her desk and retreated to her bed.  She just finished the last of her homework and was ready to lay back and rest.  She was also eager to rejoin her dreams, hoping that she would have a few good ones like last night.

She pulled back the covers and hopped in.  She fell back on her pillow, staring up at the ceiling.

After her conversation with Lavender, Hermione looked around for Harry, hoping to talk with him for a bit.  She didn't see him all day, and figured that he didn't want to be bothered.

She worked in the library for awhile, but decided to take her remaining work back to her dorm.  Harry's door was still closed and she slyly leaned in, wondering if he was in there.  She didn't hear any voices so he was either alone or gone.  She shrugged her shoulders, knowing that she would see him in classes tomorrow.  She was excited because tomorrow would be her first DADA lesson with Professor Lupin.  They didn't have it last week because they started school on a Tuesday.

Hermione wondered what Harry was thinking.  Was he regretting the kiss, regretting becoming friends with her?  Did he like her or what?  She wished so much she could read his mind, everything would be so much easier.

_I'll just ask him tomorrow if he wants to walk down to breakfast with me, then we can talk.  Maybe I can tell how he feels by the way he acts towards me._

Pulling the covers up to her chin, Hermione closed her eyes, insisting on sleep taking her; taking her off to a far off land, away from her problems and inner emotions, away to where her prince was waiting for her with opens arms and a giving heart!

* * *

"Where is it?  Where is it?"  Harry chanted as he threw his clothes on the ground, searching desperately for his lost book.

He rummaged through his trunk, but it wasn't in there.  Ramming a hand through his hair, Harry hurried over to his bookshelf.  He looked over the books and couldn't find it.

He heard a slight knock on his door and sighed.  He hurried over to it and jerked it open.  "What?"  he said in annoyance.

"Well a good morning to you too," Hermione said and Harry paused.  He didn't mean to say it like that.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were Ron.  Good morning," Harry said as he moved aside.  "Come in."

Hermione stepped into his room and eyed the surroundings.  The place was a mess, _typical guy!_

Harry hurried over and searched through his drawers, pulling each one out completely in his haste.

Hermione stared at him for a second.  "Loose something?"  Hermione asked, and Harry turned to her over his shoulder.

"No, I just do this once a week to see how long it will take me to ransack my room," Harry said sarcastically and Hermione smiled.

"What did you loose?"  Hermione asked.

"My DADA book.  We have that class first today, and I can't find it anywhere!"  Harry said.  He was aggravated and continued to look through boxes, hoping it would miraculously appear.

"Well let me help you.  I know a spell that will find lost things," Hermione told him and Harry stood up, looking relieved.  She pulled out her wand and said, "Reperio Defense Against The Dark Arts Book, Year Seven.  Harry Potter."

The wand spun in her hand before pointing toward the bathroom.  Harry walked over the door and walked in.  He walked out and looked a bit embarrassed.  He held up the book in his hands.

"So, bathroom huh?"  Hermione said, smiling. She couldn't hold back the giggle.  

"Hey, a man's gotta have some reading material and I just so happened to have loaned my copy of Witch Weekly to Ron," Harry replied, smirking.

Hermione couldn't hold back the laugh.  She thought he looked so adorable.

Harry smiled at her.  _She has such a cute laugh_.  "So, anyway, what did you come here for?"  Harry asked trying to get his mind off of his feelings.

"Well, I just wanted to see if you would like to walk with me to breakfast?"  Hermione asked and Harry smiled.

"Sure, let me get my stuff," Harry replied.  He was now searching for his bag and looked at Hermione.  "You wouldn't happen to know a spell for putting the room back in order?" 

Hermione smiled internally at his face.  He was so cute when he was pleading.  She nodded her head and muttered an incantation and the room rearranged itself in order.

Harry walked over and put his arms around Hermione's shoulders.  "Thanks!  This is the cleanest my room has ever been!"  Harry said and Hermione laughed.

"Well, let's head down to breakfast," Hermione said and Harry nodded.  He shut his door and they made their way to the common room. It was practically deserted, a few students were scattered here and there.  "It looks like we're running a little late," Hermione commented.

"Yeah, sorry," Harry muttered and Hermione looked at him.  _He seems to be perfectly fine with me, so it seems like he doesn't think the kiss was a mistake.  But, he isn't mentioning it either, so maybe he just wants to forget it_.  The thought made Hermione's stomach twist in knots.  She couldn't forget it.  Everything was magical and she just knew, for some reason she knew, that her and Harry had something there.  She felt a connection.  Hermione eyed the ground as they walked down the corridor.

"So, are we still on for Tuesday?"  Harry asked and Hermione nodded.  

"Yeah," Hermione answered.  "Harry, I've wanted to tell you again how much I really appreciate Saturday night.  It really meant a lot to me and I had a lot of fun," Hermione told him.

"That was the plan!  I'm glad you had fun, it was a pretty nice evening," Harry said and the only reason it wasn't perfect was because of that Xander kid.  Still the thought of him made Harry's blood boil.

"I would like to do it again sometime…," Hermione said and she became flustered.  "I mean, well, that is if you want to."  She looked to the ground.   _Why did I say that!  What if he doesn't want to?_

Harry could tell she was embarrassed and he laughed to himself.  "I would love to go out with you again," Harry said and Hermione looked up, stunned.  "What?  Did you expect me to say no?"

Hermione looked at him for a minute and smiled.  "Actually, yes, yes I did," Hermione said honestly.

"Hermione," Harry said, stopping in front of the Great Hall doors.  She stopped and turned to look at him.  He grabbed her one hand and gave it a squeeze.  "I want you to know that I like hanging out with you."

Hermione smiled up at him.  "Thanks Harry.  I like being around you, too," Hermione said to him.  Harry smiled.

"That's good to know," Harry said as he let go of her hand and opened the doors for her.  They walked in and were met with stunned silence.

The entire Great Hall was staring at them.  Hermione didn't understand what was wrong. _Maybe their shocked that me and Harry walked in together._

Harry stood, looking at everyone.  Everyone's eyes were trained on them.

Just then Harry saw Cho get up with a paper in her hand.  She walked toward them, a smug smile on her face.  She stopped when she was right in front of them.

She looked from Harry to Hermione and smirked.  "I'm guessing you two haven't seen today's issue of The Daily Prophet. Rita Skeeter has a nice little article about our Head Girl here.  Really, I didn't expect this of you, Hermione, but I have to say it is quite an accomplishment," Cho said.  She tossed the article at Hermione and walked back over to the table.

Hermione's hands trembled a bit.  She had no idea, what the article said and frankly, she was scared to see it.  She unfolded it and gasped.

Right there on the front cover was two pictures.  One was her and Harry dancing, the other was her sitting on Seamus's lap.  The bad thing was it was one of him kissing her neck.  Along the top, in big, bold letters was the headline:  **Has The Head Girl Gone Wild?**

Hermione didn't know what to do.  She could feel Harry leaning over her shoulder to see what was wrong.   

Harry couldn't tell of what to make of the article.  When he saw the pictures, he froze.

"Hey, Granger, over here!"  someone yelled. Hermione looked up to see that a lot of people we're wearing buttons.  Hermione recognized them as the same kind people wore when Harry was in the Tri-Wizard Tournament.  Those would flash Potter Stinks, she wondered what these would say.

She watched as a few flashed her name, but that wasn't all.  Right after it said **HEAD girl** in bright red letters.  Hermione knew what they meant and she didn't take it lightly.

The hall erupted into laughter, pointing and shouting at her.  She didn't know what to do.  The jeers and mocks were filling her head.  Everyone and everything seemed to be collapsing in on her, burying her alive, and she had no chance of getting out.

She felt the tears coming, but she couldn't let them see her cry.  She let go of the paper and it floated to the ground in a slow, steady motion.  Swinging back and forth before it hit the earth below.

Hermione looked at her classmates and she couldn't take it anymore.  She spun on her heel and raced out of the Great Hall at full speed.  She had no idea where she was going, she just let her legs move somewhere, anywhere.  She had to get away!

She ran hard and fast.  She stumbled on some grass, causing her to loose her footing.  She fell to the ground, but that didn't stop her.  She jumped up and continued.  Before she knew it she was at her favorite spot by the lake.

She looked out at the lake and it hit.  The wave of tears came and she succumbed to them.  She curled up next to the tree, hugging her legs to her chest.  She didn't know what to do. 

She was startled by a sudden hand that fell upon her shoulder.  She didn't dare look up, in case it was one of "them" coming to mock her some more.  She felt the person sit next to her.  "Hermione," the voice whispered.  She knew right away it was Harry.

She couldn't look up; she didn't want him to see her cry.

"Hermione," he said a little more loudly.  Harry stared at the small form of the girl.  The one he knew who was always so strong was sitting here like a fragile doll.  His heart ached for her.  When he watched her go, he stared at everyone, giving them a look of hatred, before he tore after her.  He saw her fall, and all he wanted to do was kiss the bruises on her knees away.  He watched her run, till she stopped, and now he heard her cry.  He felt like he was broken, just because she was.  He hated seeing her like this.

How could he feel this much emotion toward someone he really only met a week ago.  He didn't know, but all he knew was that they had some type of bond together and there was a reason they met.  

He rubbed her back.  He was at a loss for words.  "Hermione," he said again, and he saw her body move up and down from the sobs. "It's ok to cry," he told her.

When Hermione heard him say that, she jerked her head up and stared at his face.  Harry felt like someone just took a hammer to his heart when he saw her face.  There wasn't a word to really describe the sadness.  He had seen other girls cry, but not like this.  Not from someone who never cried.  The sights of her tears were causing his own tears to form.

"No, it's not ok," Hermione told him.  She shook her head and looked back out at the lake.  She took her hand and rubbed her eyes, wiping away the tears, even though more continued to fall.  "I can't cry like this, I can't let them see!"  Hermione shouted.

"Why can't you let them see?  Everyone cries," Harry told her and Hermione shook her head again.

"Not me, at least not in front of people.  I value myself on how I can hold my self control.  I don't care if they call me weird or a freak, I don't care if they make fun of my clothes or my hair," Hermione stated, pulling on her hair.  "But I do care if they think I'm weak."

Harry stared at her.  He felt so bad for the woman before him at the moment.  "Just because you cry doesn't make you weak," Harry told her.

"Yes it does.  It shows they have some form of control over me.  If they can make me cry, then they can do anything to me.  I hate this feeling!"  Hermione said.  She clenched her teeth and tried to hold her tears in check.  She stared out at the lake, but she didn't see it.

"Hermione, you are one of the strongest people I know.  They don't have control over you.  This will all blow over in a few weeks and everything will go back to normal," Harry tried to reassure her.

"No, it won't.  Of course, they will have their fun at my expense.  I'll walk down the halls to class and they will all laugh at me, or point.  I'm used to that, but now," Hermione said pointing her finger at the ground.  "Now, it's different.  Instead of the usual jokes about myself, they will laugh at how I cried and I can't have that taken away from me.  Ever since…," Hermione started to say "Ever since my parents died", but stopped herself.  Harry didn't know, no one knew about her parents besides the staff and Dumbledore.

"Ever since what?"  Harry said, wondering what she was going to say.

"Nothing, nevermind," Hermione said.  She wiped her eyes.  "I'm surprised you didn't join in with them," Hermione said to Harry.

Harry felt hurt.  He thought he had gained some of her trust.  "Why would I do that?"  Harry asked her.

Hermione looked over at Harry and saw the hurt expression.  He really did care about her, she just didn't know in what way.  "I'm sorry, I just thought…" Hermione trailed off, not really knowing what else to say.  Harry nodded his head in understanding and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

"How could you ever date someone as vile as Cho?"  Hermione asked and Harry shook his head.

"I don't know.  I wish I never had.  I didn't think she would stoop that low.  How did she get that picture?"  Harry asked.  Hermione looked to the ground.

"Remember when Parvati came and said she needed to show me something?"  Hermione said and Harry nodded.  "Well, when they brought me over there, Cho was just being a little too nice.  I should have known, but I thought maybe she had actually matured.  When I was standing there, someone, probably Cho, knocked me onto Seamus's lap, and he was drunk, so he tried kissing me.  I was so mad and revolted.  I tried getting up, but he had his arm around me and wouldn't let me up."

Harry tensed up at this.  He didn't know why he was so protective of her. _Yes you do, it's because you care for her._  He didn't say anything and let her continue.

"I remember seeing a flash, but I didn't think anything of it.  Finally Cho helped pull me away and that was it.  I can't believe they fooled me into actually thinking that they wanted to be my friends!  I'm such an idiot!"  Hermione shouted.  She put her head in her hands.  She felt arms grab her wrist and pull them away from her head.  Harry grabbed her head and turned it toward him.  He kept his hold on her as he spoke.

"Listen to me, Hermione.  You are not the idiot.  The only idiots are those people in there, who insist on laughing at the expense of others.  I'm so sorry you had to go through this," Harry told her and Hermione smiled at his concern on his face.

"Harry, it isn't your fault," Hermione told him.  She felt as if they were moving closer together.  _Are we going to kiss again?_

They were almost nose to nose and they both could feel each other's breath on their cheeks.  Hermione's eyes closed as she prepared for what was going to happen.

"Hey!" someone shouted and Hermione and Harry pulled apart quickly.  They turned to see Lavender and Ron standing beside them.

Harry was cursing Ron in his head for ruining the kiss with Hermione.  Ever since the first one he has been dying to have another one.  They were almost there until they were, interrupted.

"Hey," Harry said and Lavender walked over in front of Hermione.  She leaned down and wrapped the girl into a hug.

"I want you to know that I'm so sorry, and if I would have known they were going to do that I would have stopped them or at least warned you.  You don't deserve that," Lavender said into Hermione's shoulder as they continued to hug.  They released each other and Hermione smiled.

"Thank you, Lavender," Hermione said.

"Yeah, Hermione, that was low of them.  I'm sorry too," Ron said and Harry smiled at his friend.  _At least Ron and Lavender are accepting her_.  "I can't believe they ruined a good breakfast," Ron stated.

Lavender gave him a look of shock and Harry laughed.  "Of course Ron, only you would think of food.  What about Hermione?"  Lavender said to him.  She stood up and gave him an evil glare.

"Lavender, it's ok.  I agree with Ron," Hermione said and all three of them looked at her.  She smiled.  "I'm not going to let them get to me and I'm starving!"

They all laughed.  Harry stood up and offered Hermione his hand.  She took it and he pulled her up.  They began walking toward the castle.  Lavender was scolding Ron for his comment.

Harry turned to Hermione who had her arms crossed over her chest and was looking down.  "Are you ok?"  Harry asked.

She turned to him and smiled.  "Yes, I think I am.  I'm just glad I have you three with me," she told him and Harry grinned.  He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.  He got a whiff of her shampoo and he inhaled deeply, taking in her scent.  _She smells wonderful!_

"How about we sneak down to the kitchens and grab a bite to eat?  Then we have to hurry to DADA," Harry suggested and Hermione smiled.

Ron turned around and said, "Did I hear something about eating?"

Harry and Hermione both burst out laughing at Ron's comment.  Lavender swatted him on the arm and Ron gave her a hurt look.  "What?" Ron asked sheepishly.

Lavender turned back to Harry and Hermione and rolled her eyes.  Harry and Hermione smiled.  They walked into the castle, but Hermione didn't dread it.

She had three good friends with her and for some reason she knew everything was going to be ok.

**That's it!  I hope everyone liked it!  This chapter is a lot longer than my usual!  I know some of it may be a bit clichéd, but I just went with what I felt was right, and this is how everything played out.  Now, please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. The Mentor

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine!  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews. This took me a bit to get out; I had to work out how I really want this story to progress. I have now outlined it, and this story is probably going to be about 20 chapters, give or take a few.  
  
I would like to dedicate this chapter to: MTM123 who requested I get this story out for her birthday, which is today! HAPPY BIRTHDAY and I hope this is to your liking!  
  
Hermione's All That  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
The Mentor  
  
(Hermione's Point of View)  
  
Hermione, Harry, Lavender and Ron all strolled down the halls towards Defense Against the Dark Arts. They had just filled their stomachs with a quick breakfast and were now ready to face the day.  
  
Walking down the halls, Hermione could see that everyone was pointing at her and whispering to each other. She ignored it, as she always did, but in the back of her mind she couldn't help but continue to picture the article in the paper.  
  
Why do people have to be so cruel? She didn't deserve this, no one did. She had done nothing to Cho or Parvati, or anyone else for that matter. The only thing she was guilty of was hanging around Harry and having a good time.  
  
As they entered the classroom, Hermione said, "I'm just going to go sit with Neville. We always sit together and I feel bad if I just start sitting with you."  
  
Harry nodded his head in understanding and took a seat behind Lavender and Ron.  
  
Hermione walked up to the front and sat down beside Neville, who, at the moment, was reading the first few pages of his DADA book.  
  
"Hey Neville," Hermione greeted as she took out her books, laying them across the table.  
  
Neville turned and gave her a small smile. "Hi Hermione," he said. Turning back to his work he pulled out his parchment and quill to write down a few notes.  
  
Hermione didn't say anything as she waited for Professor Lupin to arrive. Just then Cho, Parvati and Draco walked in. Cho gave her a smirk while flashing her button at her. Draco just looked her way, and Parvati waved sarcastically while flashing her button also.  
  
Hermione turned her head, not paying attention to any of them. Who cares what they do or say, I have Harry, Lavender and Ron on my side, and that's all that matters. Yeah, but it still hurts.  
  
"Told you," Neville said and Hermione turned to look at him. His head was down, and he was writing notes.  
  
"Huh?" she asked, not really comprehending what he said.  
  
"I said told you," Neville repeated. He continued to write as he spoke. "If you would have listened to me and not gone with Harry then you would not be the joke of the school."  
  
Hermione sat stunned. She really didn't know what to say, but she knew that it wasn't because she went out with Harry; Cho and her posse would have tried to ruin her in any way they could. And she knew that even though she had to go through all this, she wouldn't trade her night with Harry for anything. She had the best time and it was worth all this hassle.  
  
"Neville, don't even say that. I had a great time and I'm used to this anyway," Hermione told him.  
  
The door opened and in walked Professor Lupin. "Good morning class," he said as he took a seat at his desk.  
  
Hermione turned her attention to Professor Lupin, but she heard Neville say, "Well you better get used to it, seeing as how you're one of "them" now."  
  
Hermione didn't comment. First she had that run in with Xander, then this Cho incident, and now Neville had turned his back on her, maybe they're all signs telling me to stay away from Harry? But before all this happened I was unhappy, and now even with all this drama I am happier then I have been since the my parents died.  
  
She blocked out her feelings, not really ready to face all of the thoughts that were racing through her mind and listened to Professor Lupin describe the course for the rest of the year.  
  
When the class ended, everyone began to leave. She had Arthimancy next, which wasn't with Harry, so she bid him a goodbye as he left the room. As everyone passed her to leave, they whispered things like "There's our head girl!" She continued to ignore them as she filled her bag with her books and materials.  
  
She slung her bag over her shoulder and was about to walk out when Professor Lupin stopped her.  
  
"Hermione, may I have a word?" he asked and she obliged. She shut the door and walked back over to his desk. Standing in front of it, she didn't look into his eyes.  
  
"How have you been lately? I read the Daily Prophet, I'm very sorry about that," Lupin said sincerely.  
  
"I've been ok, it still hurts and yes the article in the Daily Prophet didn't help, but I'm still standing aren't I?" Hermione said back to him. She still had her eyes on the ground, unable to look up to her mentor.  
  
"I'm glad everything is going ok, but you really, really need to start talking about your problems. Since the incident you haven't been to talk to me, Dumbledore, or anyone. It's not good to bottle things up. Especially something as tragic as the death of your parents," Lupin spoke in a soft, quiet voice.  
  
She felt the tears come to her eyes and she finally looked up to Lupin. "I know I should talk about it Professor, but I can't right now," Hermione started as a tear ran down her cheek. "I'm just not ready."  
  
Lupin got up from his chair and walked around the table. He placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "I know it's hard Hermione. I have lost so many people I cared about dearly, but you have to face it. If you don't it will only swallow you up inside."  
  
Hermione nodded her head as she wiped her tears.  
  
"And just remember that you can talk to me, I'm here to listen, day or night," Lupin explained as he rubbed her back.  
  
Hermione looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks professor," Hermione said.  
  
"Anytime, Hermione. Now, you better go on and get to class before you're late, but never forget that my door is always open," Lupin told her.  
  
Hermione nodded again and turned to the door. She opened it and left for her next class, but her thoughts were on Lupin's words. She knew she had to speak about it soon, because it was practically eating her away inside. Wiping her eyes again, she walked briskly to her next class trying to think about something other than her parents.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Harry's point of view)  
  
Harry watched as Hermione exited Lupin's classroom, wiping her eyes. He wondered why she was crying.  
  
He had wanted to speak with Lupin about Hermione and how they knew each other, but Lupin asked Hermione to stay behind.  
  
Harry sat against the wall, out of sight, wondering what they were talking about. He didn't want Hermione to see him there, just in case she thought he was spying.  
  
Once Hermione was around the corner, Harry came out of the shadows and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," Harry heard Lupin say.  
  
Harry opened the door and walked in.  
  
"Harry, this is a nice surprise. What can I do you for?" Lupin asked while he began placing books on the shelves by his desk.  
  
"Well, first I guess I want to say that I am glad you're teaching Defense this year," Harry said as he took a seat in one of the first desks.  
  
"Well, I'm happy to hear that. I'm glad to be back too," Lupin said. He stopped putting up the books and turned to Harry, a serious expression on his face. He walked over and sat on the edge of his desk facing Harry. "Alright, now why don't you go ahead and tell me why you're really here?"  
  
Harry sighed; he knew that Lupin would catch on to him too quickly. He ran a hand through his hair and stared at Lupin. "Well, I wanted to know how you know Hermione Granger?"  
  
Lupin sat a moment and replied, "Well of course I know her; she was one of my students in third year and not to mention she is Head Girl this year."  
  
Harry slanted his head a bit at Lupin's answer and shook his head. "I wasn't talking about that, and you know it," Harry told him.  
  
Lupin looked out toward the window and got up; he made his way to it and crossed his arms over his chest. Harry saw him take a breath and he knew he was contemplating what to say to Harry.  
  
"Listen Harry," Lupin spoke, but his back was facing Harry. "I know you want to know about Hermione, but I don't think it's my place to tell you what happened. I will tell you that it was very tragic," Lupin stopped for a second turning back to Harry. Harry could see the look of solemn and grief on his face. "Very tragic indeed, and I know it's eating that young lady up inside."  
  
"Well, why can't you just tell me what happened? Then I can help her get through it," Harry said. He wanted to know what was wrong.  
  
"Harry, I wish I could tell you, but it's better if Hermione tells you herself. I was so happy when I saw that you two were becoming friends. She needs someone Harry, someone who will listen to her. You need to help her open up, that will be the best thing for her and when she does, well I know she will tell you everything," Lupin said to Harry. He moved back over in front of Harry and looked down at him.  
  
"I know; Hermione is a really nice girl and I wish we would have got to know each other sooner, but I'm trying now. She told me she really didn't have any friends, and by the way you are talking, I can see that this has affected her greatly," Harry said. He got up from his seat and grabbed his books. "I'll try to get her to talk to me because I know all to well what it feels like to bottle everything up and then one day explode. I thought in fifth year I was going to have a nervous breakdown when I found out about the prophecy, but you and Sirius were there for me."  
  
Lupin placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and smiled a bit. "Harry, you're a good person, and if anybody can get Hermione to open up, I think you can because you relate so well to her and you have both been through devastating times."  
  
Harry nodded and walked toward the door. "Thanks Lupin," he said.  
  
"You're welcome Harry," Lupin replied as Harry left, closing the door behind him.  
  
Harry walked down the hall, toward his next class. It was Care of Magical Creatures and he knew that Hagrid would not be mad that he was late.  
  
Throughout the day, Harry's thoughts were on Hermione and what could have happened to her. He couldn't remember hearing about anything and surely they would have told the school had anything truly terrible occurred. He racked his brain also thinking about how he would get her to open up. First, she needs to trust me more, and then I will try and help her open up. As he continued to ponder over Hermione, everything seemed to enter his mind, everything but the one thing that seemed to start all of this, the bet!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Hermione's Point of View)  
  
It was now Tuesday and Hermione was waiting to go with Harry to his study session. He had a quick Quidditch practice and he was running a bit late. Hermione waited in the common room for him.  
  
She thumbed through her Astronomy book, making sure she had everything planned for what they were to go over that night.  
  
She thought about her talk with Lupin, actually that was all she thought about last night and throughout the day. The talk seemed to bring forth the memories again and she woke up last night with sweat running down her forehead and images trapped beneath her eyelids. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was still in the same spot, outside the market, reliving the tragic events of that day.  
  
She knew that she needed to talk about her feelings and she thought about going to Lupin, but she just didn't think she could face the demons that haunted her, the past that she longed to forget, and the awful sadness that encompassed her whenever she thought about her parents.  
  
She cried that night, which was something she hadn't done in a few days, or at least since Harry came into the picture. Tonight was going to be there second study session and she actually looked forward to it. She was happy to know that she was becoming more and more comfortable with him.  
  
The portrait hole swung open and Hermione turned to see Harry dragging himself in. He was covered in mud and his hair was matted to his head, but Hermione still thought he looked sexy. Her feelings for Harry began to intensify over the last few days and the more she saw him the more her heart felt like it was going to explode through her chest.  
  
"Hey, sorry I'm late. I had to leave Quidditch a bit early to get here in time," Harry told said as he walked over to her.  
  
She smiled at him. "That's perfectly fine," she replied, the smile still brandished across her face.  
  
"Well, I will go and get cleaned up really quickly and then we can be off," Harry told her and he turned to walk back to his room.  
  
"Alright," she said as she watched him leave. He looks so hot in that uniform. Just look at his fine as...What am I thinking? I don't have thoughts like this! Yes you do! Since when? Since Harry Potter started talking to you, that's when!  
  
She smiled at herself and decided she better read some of the book before she could never get the red to fade from her face.  
  
Harry was out in ten minutes and they were on their way to Professor McGonagall's office.  
  
She was seated at her desk and smiled when they entered. "Ah, Mr. Potter and Miss Granger, it's nice to see you two this evening," she said politely.  
  
"Good evening Professor," Hermione said and Harry nodded.  
  
"Well, this won't take but a minute. I just wanted to tell you that you don't have to meet with me every week. I don't feel that is really necessary at the moment. I will just send you a note if I need to speak with you," Professor McGonagall stated.  
  
"Ok," Harry said.  
  
"That will be fine," Hermione replied respectfully.  
  
"And one more thing, you won't need to patrol every night anymore. I will assign a prefect to do that. I actually only need you to patrol on Sunday's. If I need you another night, then I will send you a letter. But I will still need you to go together, I don't like knowing students are walking these halls alone," Professor McGonagall said sternly.  
  
"Alright Professor," Harry replied and both of them left.  
  
They made their way up to the Astronomy Tower and Hermione began unpacking her things.  
  
She caught Harry up on a few more things and in no time he had mastered it all. She smiled at him for understanding so quickly. They had a few more minutes to spare before class and Hermione wanted to ask him the question that had been plaguing her mind since the incident on Monday.  
  
"Harry, can I ask you something?" Hermione said and Harry turned his attention from putting his notes aside to Hermione.  
  
"Sure," Harry told her.  
  
"Um, well I was wondering why you didn't automatically believe those pictures in the paper. I mean, you could have easily of thought that I was deceiving you and that I wanted to be in Seamus' lap," Hermione said. She looked at the ground and began fidgeting with the side of her cloak.  
  
"Hermione," Harry said and Hermione looked up to him. He had a smile on his face and it gave Hermione some comfort. "For one thing, I know that is not you. You wouldn't do something like that, and second, Cho was the one who showed who first showed us the picture and I knew she had something up her sleeve. Cho is not the one to be all nice to someone, especially the girl that is with her ex-boyfriend, even if she was the one who called it off between us."  
  
Hermione smiled. "I'm glad you understand me. But," Hermione thought a minute on what he said. "You mean Cho dumped you?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, she did," Harry admitted. "Is it hard to believe?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "Yes. She would have to be an idiot to dumb someone like you," Hermione said and immediately regretted her words.  
  
She saw Harry's face as he stood there shocked at what she said. Hermione turned and looked out over the grounds. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that," Hermione said. She felt an arm on hers and she was turned to Harry.  
  
"Hermione, do you mean that?" Harry asked and Hermione didn't know what to say. Just be honest.  
  
"Yes, I did. You're nice, funny, smart, polite, kind, charming, and not to mention handsome. Any girl would kill to have you," Hermione told him. "And it doesn't hurt that you're the most popular boy in school, the best seeker in Hogwarts history, and not to mention the boy-who-lived." She felt a bit uncomfortable how he was staring at her and then she was suddenly wrapped up in a hug. She smiled, thinking about how Ron had greeted her. They're some hugging people!  
  
Harry released her and smiled. "Hermione, that really is one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me," Harry told her as he continued to grin. Hermione felt her heart flip at his face.  
  
It seemed as if in that moment time stood still. Hermione stared into Harry's eyes and saw emotion after emotion glaze over the stunning emerald orbs. She was entranced by them and she felt herself being pulled to him.  
  
She could tell the distance was getting shorter. Harry leaned up and stroked her cheek gently, brushing away a few loose strands of hair. She smiled at the touch, reveling in the fact that he was touching her in such a loving way.  
  
His other hand reached up and cupped her other cheek as he leaned down to kiss her, but they never made it to their mark. A camera flashed and Hermione and Harry broke apart. They looked up to see Pansy Parkinson and her Slytherin boyfriend, Blaise Zabini, staring at them. Pansy was holding a camera and smirking.  
  
"Look at this Blaise, I would have never thought that I would see the day when Harry Potter was about to kiss the mudblood Granger!" Pansy smirked.  
  
Hermione cringed at the word. She hated it most of all. Harry moved her aside and stepped a little in front of her. "Shut the hell up, Parkinson!" Harry threatened.  
  
"Oh, look at this; he has to be all protective! How romantic," Blaise sneered.  
  
Hermione felt Harry tense a little but placed a hand on his arm, trying to communicate through the touch that he needed to stay calm.  
  
"You see, when we saw the pictures in the Prophet, we figured it had to be a joke, something that Cho set up for petty revenge. But then, me and Blaise here saw you two walking to the Astronomy Tower, so we decided to follow. And now we have proof again," Pansy said to them, waving the camera around in her hand.  
  
"Parkinson, give me that camera now!" Harry ordered.  
  
"No! I think I could do some nice things with this. I'm sure all your friends would love to see this. Now, I'm sure that when they saw the picture of you and her dancing, they thought that it was just something that you had to do, out of sympathy, because we all know that the brave and heroic Harry Potter always has to do what's right, but now they will see what is really going on!" Pansy yelled to him.  
  
"Pansy, give us the camera or we will take points off of your house for being up after curfew!" Hermione said from behind Harry.  
  
"No, see, you're not going to take points off, because if you do, well let me just say that this picture will be in every single one of the Wizard magazines and newspapers by morning. Right now, we're just going to use it for leverage. We'll keep it under wraps, but the next time you even do something that ticks us off, we won't hesitate to pull it out!" Blaise stated.  
  
"You wouldn't dare," Harry said, his tone filled with contempt.  
  
"Oh, yes we would. If you haven't noticed, we are Slytherins. Our motto is to black mail and destroy for personal gain!" Pansy said back to them. "Come on Blaise, let's get out of here!"  
  
Hermione felt Harry start to move toward them when they walked out the door, but she held him back. "Harry, don't worry about it. They don't bother me and they shouldn't bother you," Hermione said to him.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione. I feel like this is all my fault," Harry told her as he looked into her eyes.  
  
People began coming into the tower, so Hermione led Harry away from the group. "Listen Harry, none of this is your fault and I hope you know that. Don't worry about anything, I'm not," she told him and he nodded his head.  
  
As the professor began the lesson, Hermione looked over at Harry who gave her a small smile. Hermione smiled back, but inside she was thinking about Pansy and Blaise's threat. What if they really go through with it? They will destroy Harry. His reputation would be ruined, not to mention that people would pester him with mail and other things. His life would be miserable and she didn't want that to happen to him. She knew that every year something seemed to happen with Voldemort or somehow Harry would be in danger, but this year had actually started off fairly well, and she didn't want that to be ruined just because of her.  
  
She had a lot of things to work out in her head, starting with the little incident that was about to occur had Pansy and Blaise not shown up. She wanted it to happen so badly, but would it have been ok? She didn't know what to think. For once in Hermione's life, she was confused and she knew her answers could not be found in any book in Hogwarts.  
  
Hope everyone liked this chapter. I'm sorry it's a bit short, but I didn't really have much to say here. Everything is just beginning to build up and we see Harry and Hermione's relationship begin to progress in the next few chapters. So stay tuned for the next chapter: Ladies Night and please tell me what you think by REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Ladies Night

**A/N:  Hey everyone, I am so sorry for taking so long to update.   I was out of town for a week and a half and I wasn't able to work on my stories.  I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and thanks to all my reviewers!  You're the best!**

**Disclaimer:  The Harry Potter World belongs to J.K. Rowling**

**I saw this quote online a few weeks ago and I had to post it.  It's great. **

**_(QUOTE ON HARRY/HERMIONE RELATIONSHIP IN BOOKS)- I do think so. JKR tried to hint at a possible relationship between Hermione and Ron. And DELIBERATELY tried to change the emphasis off Harry. Knowing, JKR as I do, there's something fishy going on there.... let's not rule _**

**_out_****_ a relationship between the two of them (Harry and Hermione) just yet._**

****

**_~Thomas Pardee_**

**Hermione's All That**

**Ladies Night**

Hermione paced around her room, waiting for Lavender to show up.  It was Friday, and they had a full night planned just for the two of them.

She straightened up books on her desk, moved her lamps till they were pretty much geometrically centered on the tables as they could be, and fluffed the pillows that occupied the space on her bed.

She was nervous, well nervous was an understatement.  She didn't know why she was, she knew it was only Lavender, who had been nothing but kind to her since they met, but she still felt anxiety.  She knew it was partly due to the fact that she had never done anything like this before.

Most kids would go to pajama parties when they were young or stay up late and gossip with their best friends, but Hermione never had that luxury.  She never had friends in grade school, so she opted to read books and study rather than attend these get-togethers.

While in Hogwarts, she didn't have any friends to chat with, and her roommates often excluded her in their late night talks.  Well, if she was being truthful, she had actually excused herself from these talks, but she always listened to what they had to say.

They would talk about numerous things; fashion, teachers, gossip, but the biggest topic was boys, and on that the topic of boys, Harry Potter's name was mentioned quite a few times.

She always perked up when the boy-who-lived was addressed between her roommates.  She was able to hear everything about him including who he was dating, when they broke up, and who he might like.  His ex-girlfriends and dates he had been on ranged from Susan Bones of Hufflepuff to Padma Patil of Ravenclaw to Cho Chang of Gryffindor.  

Hermione remembered that Harry dated quite a few, but nothing ever lasted long.   When Harry and Cho began dating, everyone thought they had found actual love, people even called them soul-mates.   Out of all of Harry's relationships, the one with Cho lasted the longest, and that was for about a year.

Hermione never really thought they looked good together, but she never voiced her opinion.  Even if they would listen to her, which they probably wouldn't, they would all be so shocked to learn that Hermione Granger thought about something other than books.

Hermione was just like every other teenage girl in the world.  She thought about boys; she would think to herself who was hot and who wasn't.  She could distinguish if a guy had a good body or not through his clothes, but that wasn't all that mattered to her.  She wanted a guy with brains and personality, and for some reason she always saw that in Harry.

Hermione had been infatuated with Harry ever since she arrived at Hogwarts six years past.  He just had this way about him that drew people to him.  In the beginning she remembered the lost look that occupied his eyes, but in third year that changed when he gained Sirius Black in his life.  

She was amazed when she heard the story about the killer who escaped from Azkaban to hunt down Harry only to turn out being framed and he was really Harry's godfather.

Hermione remembered that change.  Harry seemed to walk a little taller, a little more confident, and his eyes sparkled with happiness. She knew Sirius was good thing for Harry to have in his life.

But not only did it help, it seemed to push Harry further into the popular crowd, and with that came ego.  Harry's head began to swell and she knew that he just wanted to be popular, or how Neville put it, one of "them".

Hermione was upset when she saw Harry with Cho and Draco.   At first, when they would mock her, Harry would just laugh and Hermione thought maybe Harry wouldn't actually be like them, but she was wrong.  Soon Harry began throwing the insults and Hermione hated it.  She missed the old Harry that once lived inside, the one who was now buried under the new and improved Harry Potter.

Improved, ha, yeah, Hermione would think.  Harry was going downhill and she figured that it would be like this until they left school, and maybe even after, oh but how she was wrong.

Just by accepting to help Harry in Astronomy, everything changed.  She now saw the former Harry coming out and she loved it.  The boy she used to admire as a kid was now back and it was partly her doing.

She smiled to herself, thinking about all that her and Harry had done in the last few weeks.  She was having fun and she knew more was on the way.

A knock at the door snapped Hermione from her thoughts.  She walked over and opened the door.  There stood Lavender, a bag thrown over her shoulder, a case of butterbeer in her hand, and a pizza in the other.

Hermione smiled at the girl.  "So are you just going to stand there and look pretty or are you going to let me in?"  Lavender commented.

Hermione moved aside for Lavender to come in and chuckled at her friend.  "Glad to see you could make it."

Lavender walked to the bed and sat down the pizza and her bag.  She laid the drinks on the floor and turned back to Hermione.  "What?  Didn't think I'd show?"  Lavender asked, smirking.

Hermione moved over to her bed and sat down.  "No, I didn't think that.  I knew I could count on you," Hermione replied.

"Well it's good to hear that, because you can," Lavender commented.  She grinned and clapped her hands together.  "So, are you ready to begin our night?"

Hermione nodded and Lavender grabbed her bag.  She opened it and said, "I brought a lot of different things for us to do.  We have magazines to read."  She pulled out a huge stack of magazines.  "We can give each other make-overs and do our hair."  She pulled out a makeup case, a set of hot-rollers and a curling iron.

Hermione was a bit confused.  "Lavender, why do you have hot rollers and a curling iron?  I thought you were pureblood, how would you know about this stuff?"  Hermione asked, picking up the curling iron.

"I am pureblood, but at home, we are allowed to do magic and I hate having to ask my mom to always fix my hair for me, so I bought these things.  And they aren't muggle things, they're really magic.  See the hot-rollers, you just put to a piece of your hair and it automatically rolls it up for you, and the curling iron works by itself and it curls instantly!"  Lavender explained.

Hermione smiled at Lavender.  "This is all great Lavender, but I guess I just wanted to tell you that fashion and cosmetics are just not me.  I like how I look and I don't care about wearing make-up."

Lavender smiled back at Hermione.  "Hermione, I know, and I am not saying to change who you are.  You don't have to start wearing makeup, but sometimes it's fun just to glam up with the girls!"  Lavender exclaimed.  "I also have this wizard radio where we can listen to music.  And I know you don't know much about wizard music, but it picks up muggle songs too, some of them I really like."

Hermione surveyed all the different things scattered on the bed and smiled to herself.  I'm lucky to have a friend like Lavender.  She looked up to see Lavender shuffling through her magazines.  "Thanks Lavender," Hermione said.

Lavender looked at her with gave her a look of confusion.  "For what?"

"For being here; for doing this with me," Hermione said to her.

Lavender laid down the magazines and walked in front of Hermione.  "Listen Hermione, you are a great person and I'm your friend.  This may be the first, but it won't be our last girl's night.  I'm here to stay!"

Hermione nodded her head and smiled. "So, what do you want to do first?"  Lavender asked.

"How about eating that pizza. I'm dying of starvation!"  Hermione said and Lavender laughed.

"Good idea," Lavender replied and they both began eating away at the pizza.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry, Ron, and Draco sat at their table, downing pint after pint of butterbeer.  The Three Broomsticks was pretty crowded, but Harry didn't really notice.  His mind seemed to be elsewhere, focused on a certain young lady still at Hogwarts.  He knew she was with Lavender, having a girl's night, but he missed her.

He had grown accustom to being around her and he was surprised at how much her absence seemed to affect him.  He was amazed at himself for becoming so attached to Hermione.  He hadn't meant to, it just happened, but it felt so right.  He never felt as good as he did when he was with Hermione when he was with any other girl.

He was surprised at himself for never really taking notice in Hermione other than the fact that she was the biggest geek in the school.  He began to question who he was as a person.  The way he had lived his life before now seemed to be an act, he hadn't really stopped to think about how he had treated everyone.  

He felt bad for how he used to mock Hermione.  Now that he had a chance to know her, she was great, probably one of the best people he had ever met in her life, and he had made fun of her, laughed in her face.  Just like everyone still did now.  It almost made him sick to his stomach to think of how he treated Hermione.

He pushed the thoughts from his mind, trying to think that it was in the past and obviously Hermione had gotten over it, so why dwell on it.  But in the back of his mind he knew it was still there, eating away at his conscience.

Ron slapped Harry on the back and grinned.  "So what do you think Hermione and Lavender are doing now?"

Harry smiled.  "Lavender's probably telling horrible stories about you to Hermione."

Ron chuckled.  "Yeah, you're probably right, but who knows what she's saying about you," Ron replied.

Harry looked up and noticed that Draco was gone.  "Where's Malfoy?"

Ron raised his glass toward the far corner.  "Over there, trying to pick up another chick," Ron said to Harry.

Harry looked over and spotted the familiar mop of blond hair leaning against the wall.  Harry could see his trademark smile etched on his face.  His ego could almost knock everyone in the room down it was so big.

He was chatting with a girl who looked to be about a year younger. Harry had seen her around Hogwarts, but he couldn't really remember her name.  She was fairly pretty with long, blond hair, but she was no Hermione.  _Wait, where did that__ come from?_

Harry shook his head and looked down at the table.  He rubbed his hand over his face.  These new feelings and thoughts were freaking him out. Never in his life had he felt he needed anyone, but his body almost ached to be near her.  _What is going on with me?_

"Well, looks like Draco lured in another one," Ron said causing Harry to look up.  He watched as Draco led the girl through the crowd and out the back door.

"I wonder if he will ever learn,"  Harry commented and Ron turned to him.

"Who knows, but enough about Malfoy, I want to know what is up with you?"  Ron said.  He took a swig of butterbeer and set his glass on the table.

Harry arched his eyebrow.  "Me?"  Harry said, confused.  "What are you talking about?"

"I mean, what is going on between you and Hermione?"  Ron asked, sitting back in his chair.

"Nothing is going on.  You know good and well that I'm doing this because of the bet," Harry said.  His gut seemed to clench when he said that.  He knew in his heart that the bet was long forgotten in his mind.

"Uh huh," Ron said, smirking.  He gave Harry a look and said, "Listen Harry, you and I both know good and well that this is no longer about the bet.  So tell me, what's going on?"

"Nothing Ron," Harry said.  He couldn't meet Ron's eyes, so he stared into his glass of butterbeer.  The drink seemed to swirl and he watched it mix. Suddenly, staring back at him was Hermione.  She was smiling and waving.  Harry's eyes widened at the sight and he pushed the drink away.  _I think I've had a bit too much butterbeer tonight._

"Harry, it's not nothing, now spill!"  Ron urged.

"What do you want me to say Ron?  I mean, Hermione's not as bad as I thought.  We got to know each other and we're just friends," Harry said. He looked up to see Ron sitting there with a disbelieving expression on his face.  "We. Are. Just. Friends," Harry said slowly, emphasizing each word.

"Well, if you say so," Ron commented and reached for his glass of butterbeer.

"I do say so.  Now, can we drop this?"  Harry said.

Ron grabbed his drink and said, "Sure," before taking a sip.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lavender and Hermione were both laying on their stomachs on the bed.  They had curlers in their hair, mud masks on their faces, and they were both flipping through a magazine.

"Hermione, let's talk," Lavender said as she turned and faced her friend.

Hermione looked up.  "What do you mean; we've been talking all night."

"No, I mean really talk," Lavender said.

"Ok,"  Hermione replied.  She closed her magazine and propped her head up to stare at Lavender.  "So what do you want to talk about?"

Lavender shifted a bit and looked at Hermione.  "Well, tell me what you think about Harry?"

Hermione blushed a bit and smiled.  "Well, he's great.  He's a wonderful guy and I really like hanging out with him."

Lavender grinned.  "Well, are you two a couple?"

Hermione laughed a bit and shook he head.  "No, we're just friends.  I think Harry is way out of my league."

"Hermione, listen to me.  Harry is not out of your league.  If you want him, you have to go after him, but don't come on too strong."

"Well, I would love to date Harry, but he doesn't feel that way about me," Hermione said.

"How do you know?  Have you asked him or told him how you feel?"  Lavender asked.

"No, but I just know.  Look at all the other girls he's dated.  Cho?  Look at her.  She's the most popular girl in school, how can I compete with that?"  Hermione said.  She looked down at her bedspread and began tracing one of the patterns.

"Hermione, listen to yourself.  You're bringing up Cho, and if you haven't noticed Cho and Harry are history!"  Lavender tried to explain.

"Yeah, but Cho broke up with Harry!"  Hermione retorted.

"That may be true, but Harry wasn't happy with her.  Cho wasn't right for him, but you are.  I haven't seen Harry this happy since, well, in a long time," Lavender told her.

Hermione smiled.  "How do I know if I really feel for Harry like I think I do?  How do I know it isn't just the concept of a guy liking me and fitting in?"  Hermione asked.  "How did you and Ron hook up?"

Lavender smiled at the memory.  "Well, I've always kinda liked Ron, but I never went for it, I just set my feelings aside.  He was dating Parvati at one time and I was just like you.  I thought how would he like me if he was dating Parvati?  I don't know if you remember, but one day in Potions Ron ended up getting detention and I had come in late that day, so I had detention too," Lavender said.

"Yeah, I do remember that," Hermione replied.  

"Too my dismay, Professor Snape allowed me and Ron to serve it together.  We had to wash and dry all of the potion bottles in his room; not a fun task, but it wasn't so bad since Ron was with me.  We began talking and somehow the conversation got started on him and Parvati.  He told me that he really didn't like Parvati because she was a spoiled brat.  I told him that he deserved better and before I knew it I had told him what I felt.  He was surprised at first, but then he told me that he always kinda liked me too.  And here we are now and I couldn't be happier," Lavender finished.

Hermione grinned at Lavender.  The story seemed to make Hermione's heart swell.  She just wished she had the same kind of story to tell, but she didn't, which brought back the reality of being alone.  "Lavender, that's great.  I'm happy for you.  Ron seems like a great guy and you deserve someone great."

"He is a great guy, but don't you see Hermione, you deserve someone great too.  Don't sell yourself short.  Harry really is a great person and you bring out the best in him.  Just don't be afraid to follow your heart.  I wasn't and look at me now!"  Lavender said.

Hermione nodded.  _Maybe Lavender's right, maybe I do have to take a chance._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Thirty minutes later, Draco sauntered back over to the table.  His hair was a mess and his clothes were wrinkled and he had a big smile on his face.

Harry and Ron exchanged a knowing look.

"Well fellas, it looks like you two haven't moved all night," Draco said as he sat down at the table.

"Have a nice time taking advantage of that girl?"  Harry asked.

"Hey, that girl wanted it just as much as me.  She should think her lucky stars that she even had the chance, not many people do," Draco replied, straightening out his cloak.

Ron laughed into his cup of butterbeer.  "Not many people do, huh?"  he replied.  "I think you've been with half the girls at Hogwarts and who knows how many outside."

Harry nodded his head in agreement.  Draco had always been like this.  He was the school player, but even though his reputation was bad, most girls fawned over him and jumped at the chance to get a piece of him.

Draco had been with so many girls, him and Ron lost count.  They ignored it, knowing that Draco wouldn't change no matter what they said.  That was him and it would always be him.

It was the opposite for Harry.  So many girls wanted him, but he didn't jump in bed with them.  He had been on his share of dates, but he always ended it before it got to the "would you like to come to my room" part.  In fact, out of everyone he had been in a relationship with, Harry had only been with Cho intimately.  He also knew that Ron had only been with Lavender.  Draco would often tease them about their sex lives, but Harry didn't care.  He wasn't the type to go around and shag every girl that threw herself upon him.

Draco could do whatever he wanted, but that was one thing Harry wouldn't follow.

"Don't knock me down just because you two aren't getting any!"  Draco said.  "And that gets me to another thing, so Harry how is Hermione coming along?  Shag her yet?"

Harry looked up and clenched his teeth in anger.  "It's not like that.  We're just friends,"  Harry admitted.

"Oh, well in that case you wouldn't mind if I asked her out, would you?  I bet she would be a great fuck, don't you?  So innocent and untainted," Draco sneered and Harry lost it.

He jumped up from his seat, leaned over the table and grabbed Draco by he collar.  "Don't you dare touch her!"  Harry seethed.  

Draco smirked.  "Why not?  If you don't, then I can!  You don't own her!" Draco yelled back.

Harry yanked Draco out of his seat and pulled his fist back, ready to strike, but Ron interfered.  He pulled Draco from Harry's grasp. Draco shoved Harry back and moved away from the table.

"Get away from me asshole!"  Draco shouted.

Harry balled his fists up.  He wanted to punch the living daylights out of Draco.

"You know, I'm sick of this," Draco said, smoothing back his hair and clothes.  "I'm sick of everyone worshipping the ground you walk on.  I made you what you are.  You wouldn't be where you are today if you weren't friends with me.  This is it! This is one bet you are going to loose!"

With that, Draco turned and stalked out of the Three Broomsticks.  Ron turned to look at Harry, who was still staring at the door, face as red as fire and nose flaring.

"Harry, mate, calm down," Ron said as he ushered Harry to a seat.  He pushed him into a chair.

"Ron, I swear to god if he touches Hermione…"  Harry said too mad to finish his sentence.  He couldn't believe Draco had said that to him.

"You know how Malfoy is, all talk.  He won't do anything, and if he does, Hermione is smart enough to see through his act."

Harry got up from his seat.  He needed to walk, clear his mind.  "Listen, I need some fresh air.  I will see you tomorrow," Harry said as he walked to the door not waiting for Ron's reply.

He walked toward the lake and sat down.  The cool air rushed by his face, calming him.

_What is going on with me?  Why do feel like this toward Hermione?  Why is it so hard for me to let go?_

Harry ran a hand through his hair and began the trip back to his dorm.  He knew tonight he wouldn't be getting any sleep.

**You know the Drill REVIEW! And Stay Tuned for the Next Chapter:  Underneath the Stars!!!**


	10. Underneath The Stars

**A/N:  This chapter is pure Harry/Hermione fluff!  Some people have asked, where is the action?  Well the drama is coming, I promise!  So for anyone who is wondering when Hermione will tell Harry about her parents; that's coming up in the next few chapters! I know everyone is anticipating that scene and also when Hermione finds out about the bet.  That's going to be a little bit later, but not too long.   Just hold out, I have to make Hermione and Harry's relationship progress a little bit more.**

**Jack Ryan:  I honestly don't really know if that is how a Ladies night goes, I kinda made it up.  I know it was a bit cliché, but I haven't been to many nights like that, so I just winged it.  Hope it was ok!**

**I want to thank all my reviewers!  And I look forward to your comments!  And remember, they're always welcome!**

**Just so everyone knows, I am going to start picking up the pace on this story.  If you haven't noticed, they are really only into their third week and if I went this pace the entire length of the story it would be too long, so weeks are going to go by from now on, rather than days!**

**Disclaimer:  The usual goes here!  You fill in the blanks!**

**Hermione's All That**

**Underneath the Stars**

Hermione filtered through her books lying on top of the table in the library.  She had a ton of homework to finish and it was already late into the afternoon.

Pulling out her Arthimancy book, she flipped to the last chapter they had finished in class and began reading.  It didn't take her long to complete the assignment.

Taking a minute, she stretched her arms.   She was tired.  She hadn't slept much in a few days, her mind was elsewhere, not to mention NEWTs were this year, and she felt she still had a load of studying left to do.

Her head turned to gaze out the window which overlooked the Quidditch pitch.  She could see the faint outline of several players zooming around the field on their Cleansweeps or Firebolts.

She knew Harry was out there, but she couldn't make out which one he was.  Her thoughts drifted to the boy-who-lived and a smile graced her lips.

Harry seemed to be the one who distracted her so much these days.  Unintentionally of course; he had no idea Hermione thought about him twice as much as her school work, which was saying a lot.

He was still charming and continued to be the kind, gentlemen she never really knew of him.  They had a connection and she felt it; felt it strongly.

Whenever he gave her a smile at breakfast, it seemed as if her day went just a little bit better.  She loved the notion that he was sleeping right next door.  Sometimes she would even wish she could walk over to his room, curl up with him in bed, and sleep the night away.

She loved the way he made her feel.  She often wondered whether or not Harry liked her as a girlfriend or liked her as a friend.  She hoped it was the former.  She thought maybe it would happen because of the kiss and the two almost-kisses, but Harry hadn't mentioned either one, and Hermione couldn't bring herself to say anything on the subject either.  _Maybe he just wants to forget about it.  Yeah, but why would he try to kiss me twice after the first kiss?  He wouldn't if he wasn't interested at all.  Well, why won't he mention it?_

These thoughts plagued her mind everyday since the "incidents".  She just couldn't figure out what was going on between them.  She didn't want to push it though.  This was already much more than she had expected, and she didn't want to mess up something that was already going great.  Why fix something that wasn't broken?

"Hermione," someone called and she turned to see who said her name.  Standing in front of her was the person who had occupied her thoughts.

"Harry?"  Hermione questioned.  She turned to look outside and noticed that there weren't any figures flying around the pitch; it was vacant.  She turned back to Harry.  "I swear, just a minute ago you were outside playing Quidditch," Hermione told him.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her and said, "Hermione, practice was over about twenty minutes ago."

_How long was I sitting here?  I couldn't have been lost in my thoughts for that long._  "Hermione, is something wrong?"  Harry asked, concerned.

Hermione shook her head for a moment, trying to clear her thoughts.  "Uh, no.  I guess I just lost track of time."

Harry looked down at her and smiled.  "Well, I wanted to tell you that Astronomy is cancelled tonight."

"Oh, ok, thanks for letting me know," Hermione replied.  She began stacking her books up.  She looked at her watch and realized that it was almost dinner.  "Well, I guess I better go, it's almost dinner."

"Well, I'll walk you because there was something I wanted to ask you," Harry said.  Hermione nodded and made a move to grab her books, but Harry beat her to them. "Here, let me."

"Harry, I'm perfectly capable of carrying my own books," Hermione told him as she threw her bag over her shoulder, and they started walking toward the door.

Harry turned to her as he pulled the door open, letting Hermione go through first.  "I know you are, but I can be nice can't I?"

Hermione gave him a look and smiled.  "Of course you can.  So what is this you wanted to ask me?"  Hermione said, turning toward him.  "If you're asking me if we don't have to tutor tonight because we don't have class, I was going to tell you that we don't have to.  That way you can have the night free."

Harry smiled.  "No, well thanks, but that wasn't what I was going to ask you. I actually wanted to know if you were up to that flying lesson I promised you?"  Harry asked.  They reached Hermione's room and she opened the door.  They both walked in and Hermione laid her bag on the ground and Harry set her books on her desk.

She turned to him and crossed her arms over her chest.  "Harry, I really don't think so."

"What? Why not?"  Harry inquired.

"You know I don't like flying," Hermione started to say but Harry interrupted.

"I know you don't, that's why you have to fly with me," Harry told her.  He walked closer to her with pleading eyes.

"Harry, I really don't think…" Hermione said and Harry interrupted again.

"Please Hermione, for me?"  Harry said as he stuck out his bottom lip.

Hermione smiled, thinking he looked like a lost puppy.  _How can I resist that face?  He is good at this.  He has the power to make anyone do anything if he just gave them that look. _ "Oh, alright," Hermione agreed.

The face vanished quickly as Harry grinned.  "Great," he said clapping his hands together.  They turned and started toward the Great Hall.

"Harry, it's Tuesday.  Don't the Slytherin's usually have the pitch after dinner on Tuesdays?  Hermione asked.

"Yeah, but I got it covered.  I'll knock on your door at eleven, ok?"  Harry said as he smiled to a group of first years as they stared up in awe of him.  Hermione could hear them giggle as they passed.

"Eleven?  Harry we aren't supposed to be out past twelve.  How are we going to do this without getting caught?"  Hermione said.

"Just trust me ok," Harry said as he turned to her.  He smiled, and then pulled open the door, walking over to take a seat with his friends.  Hermione watched as they greeted him.   _I trust you Harry, and I think that's what scares me the most._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione paced her room; wringing her hands together.  _Why did I agree to do this?  Because Harry asked you!  But why do I have to be so weak around him?  Because it's Harry Bloody Potter!  _

She groaned in frustration.  She hoped Harry would hurry and get here before she was consumed by her thoughts.

She looked over at the clock.  "11:05! Harry where are you?"  she asked aloud and if answering her call, there was a knock at her door.

Making her way quickly to the door, Hermione snapped it open.  Harry stood there grinning with a cloak in one hand and his broomstick in another.  "Hey, ready to go?"  Harry asked.

Hermione stood there for a minute.  "How are we going to do this without being seen?"  she inquired as she wrapped her cloak around her body.

"With this," Harry simply said.  He motioned to the cloak in his hands and Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"A cloak, Harry?"  Hermione asked, confused.  Before she could say anything else Harry unfolded it and threw it over his body.  Hermione watched, stunned, as Harry's entire body, besides his head, disappeared.

Hermione couldn't help but let her jaw hit the floor.  She stood there gaping at him for a minute.  She was astonished.  She had heard about invisibility cloaks, but she knew they were very rare and hard to come by.  _But of course, the famous Harry Potter would have one._

Harry smiled at her and said, "See, I told you to trust me."

Hermione smiled back; finally able to regain her speaking ability.  "Wow, Harry.  How did you ever get one of these?"  she asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"It was my dad's," Harry replied.  Hermione grinned in understanding and stepped into the hall.  Closing her door behind her, they made their way down to the common room.

Before going out, Harry stopped for a moment.  "Well, since I have to hold this up over the both of us, it will be hard for me to carry my firebolt.  You don't happen to know a spell that will shrink it, do you?"  Harry asked.

Hermione smiled.  "Of course," she said as she pulled out her wand and muttered, "Reducio!"  The broom shrunk so it could easily fit into Harry's pocket.  He stuffed it inside. 

"I shouldn't have even asked," Harry said as he pulled open the door leading out into the corridor.

Hermione blushed at his comment and followed him into the hall.  "Ok, just make sure to stay under the cloak and no one can see us," Harry told her.  Hermione nodded, and he draped the cloak over the both of them.

They walked down the halls and rounded the corner and Harry stopped abruptly, causing Hermione to run into him a bit.  "Harry?  What?"  Hermione asked quietly.

He didn't say anything, but pointed down the hall.  She stepped around him and looked.  Standing in the middle of the corridor was Neville.  He was muttering to himself again and clutching a flask.

"That's Neville! What is he doing?"  Hermione asked and Harry shrugged.

"Who knows, but we need to get going,"  Harry replied.  Hermione nodded and they passed by the hall quietly, hoping Neville didn't see anything.  Hermione kept her eyes trained on Neville the entire time.  _What is he up to?  Why is he out this late?_  Hermione decided not to let her thoughts bother her and focus on keeping up with Harry.

Hermione walked in tune to Harry's steps, trying to be as quiet as possible.  They were almost to the front doors when they heard a loud screech coming from behind them.

Hermione jumped a bit and grabbed onto Harry's arm.  They swung around and at the end of the hall was Mrs. Norris.

"Damn," Hermione heard Harry mutter.  "If Mrs. Norris is near, that means Mr. Filch can't be far."

"So what do we do?"  Hermione whispered to him.

"Just be quiet and don't," Harry started to say, but he didn't finish his sentence.  Instead he grabbed Hermione and pushed her up against the wall.  Hermione was about to ask what when she heard the distinctive sound of Mr. Filch.

"What is it Mrs. Norris?  Students out of bed?"  Mr. Filch said from down the hall.  He held up a lantern as he walked down the hall, coming closer to them.

_Please don't let him find us!  Please don't let him find us!_  Hermione chanted in her head.  Her face was looking right into Harry's chest.  She could feel his hands on the sides of her arms.  She was so close to him she could smell the scent of aftershave and she unconsciously breathed it in.

She loved his smell; she couldn't get enough of him.  She had the remarkable urge to lean up, grab him by the collar, and kiss him senseless.  She smiled at her thoughts and told herself to stop thinking like that.  _Now is not the time Hermione.  You have more important things to do like worrying about Mr. Filch catching you and being expelled._

She felt Harry tense a bit and he moved his hands to her waist.  Holding her tight, he pushed her further into the wall.  _Anymore further Harry and I will be permanently embedded into the wall.  But hey, I don't care as long as you keep holding me like this!_

She peeked around the side of Harry to see Mr. Filch only a mere three feet away from where they stood.  Her eyes widened as she saw him shine the lantern in their direction.  She turned her head away and closed her eyes.  Even though knowing that wouldn't help, it was a natural reaction.

She felt the light on her for a few more seconds then she heard footsteps retreating.  "It's alright Hermione.  He's gone now," Harry told her.  She turned her head to look at him and he smiled.

He moved away from her so she wasn't smashed against the wall and she immediately wanted him closer.

"Alright, the coast is clear.  Let's go," Harry said as they made their way to the front doors.  Harry pulled them open and they walked out.  Once outside, Harry ushered them to the Quidditch Pitch.

Once there, Harry shed the cloak.  "Ok, I think we're good.  No one should see us out here and if they do, I still have the cloak."

"Alright," Hermione said.  Harry smiled and laid the cloak on the ground.  He pulled out the broom from his pocket and looked to Hermione.

Hermione shook her head a bit at him and pulled out her wand.  The broom returned to its original size.

Harry straddled it and said, "Come on!"

Hermione shook her head.  "Maybe I shouldn't, really."

"You said you would!  I promise you'll love it!"  Harry encouraged.

"What if I fall?"  Hermione asked and Harry gave her a serious expression. His eyes seemed to twinkle a bit at her.

"Hermione, do you really think I would let you fall?"  He asked her and she shook her head.

"No, I know you wouldn't," she told him.

"Well then, what are you waiting for?"  Harry said, patting the space behind him.

Hermione tried to shake her nervousness away, but she couldn't.  She never liked flying, but she knew she had to do this; even if it was just so she could be closer to Harry.

Hermione looked up at the sky for moment and then back at Harry, who was waiting for her to get on.  _Just do it Hermione_.

She moved her legs and finally swung them over the broom.  "Hold on tight!"  Harry said to her.  She wrapped her arms around his waist and held on for dear life.

"Ready?"  He said to her and Hermione could tell it was more of a statement then a question.  Nodding her head he pushed off from the ground.

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, willing the fear to leave her body; but of course, that didn't happen.

"Oh god, I'm going to die!"  Hermione said into the back of Harry's shirt.  She could feel him laugh as his body shook a bit.

"Hermione, look down," Harry told her and Hermione's eyes widened.

"Are you crazy?" she shouted, startled at his comment.

"Just do it," Harry said.  Hermione hesitated for a second and looked down.  Immediately thinking she'd see the safe ground a hundred feet below her, she braced herself for the worst, but what she saw made her laugh a bit.  The ground was no more than a foot beneath them.

Hermione blushed at bit and Harry smiled.  He turned to her and she looked at him.  "Now, I'm really going up this time," Harry told her.

He turned around and lifted the broom up.  Pulling it into the air, Harry began the ascent.  Hermione gripped onto him harder when she felt the broom slant at an angle.

Keeping her eyes closed, and her head buried in Harry's back she didn't notice when they leveled out.

"Hermione, look," Harry told her and she shook her head.  "Please," he urged and she finally pried open one eye.

She saw Harry's green eyes boring into her and then he flashed a smile.  "Look," he said pointing out toward the horizon.

Hermione looked up and gasped.  The sight was magnificent.  The stars shined brightly in the sky and she saw in the distance where the blackness of night met the earth.  There were swirls of purple haze, mixing above and the moon illuminated the lake where she saw casual ripples forming near its shore.

Hermione turned back to Harry and beamed up at him.  "It's really beautiful up here," Hermione told him.

Harry nodded his head.  "Yeah, it is nice.  But it's even nicer to have someone to share it with."

Hermione could feel the red forming on her cheeks.  "Oh, I'm sure you and Cho did this a lot.  She must love flying," Hermione replied.

Harry shook his head.  "She liked flying, but not with me.  I never did understand why," Harry explained.

"Maybe it was because she was afraid to get too close to you; that if she shared something as special and dear to you as flying she would become too attached.  She obviously wasn't looking for a serious relationship if she dumped you," Hermione told him truthfully.

"Yeah, maybe," Harry replied.  "Alright, enough about Cho. This is for you.  What do you want to do?  Flips, turns, go higher, fly around the pitch, what?"

Hermione grinned at him for putting his attention on her.  It felt good to know that Harry was here for her and no one else.  "Um, well I guess we could circle a bit, and then I think I'm done for tonight.  We need to do this gradually," Hermione told him.

Harry took them around the pitch a few times and brought them back to the ground. Hermione sighed as her feet hit familiar ground.

"Did you hate it?"  Harry asked as he let Hermione shrink his firebolt and he put it in his pocket.

"No, I didn't.  I rather enjoyed it,"  Hermione said to him.  He walked over and put his hands around her shoulders.  

"Well, I'm glad you did," Harry told her as he gave her a small squeeze.  The wind seemed to kick up a bit and Hermione shivered.  Pulling the cloak tighter around her Harry smiled.

He walked over and brushed a few strands of her loose hair behind her ear.  Hermione felt a shock run through her body from the touch.  She loved his caresses and gentle touches.  _I wonder what they mean?_

Harry turned and searched the ground.  "Where's my invisibility cloak?"  Harry asked and Hermione turned to look on the ground.

"I don't know.  Are you sure this is where you put it?"  Hermione asked and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I'm positive," Harry said.  They searched the ground some more when a voice broke them from their actions.

"Looking for this?"  someone said and Harry and Hermione froze.  The first thing that came to Hermione's head was that they were caught and were going to be expelled.  _This is it, we're caught!_

Hermione turned around and was shocked at who stood before them.

Instinctively, Harry moved in front of Hermione and Hermione grabbed onto his hand.

Xander stood there; looking just how he did the first night Hermione met him.  His lips were curled into an evil sneer and he held Harry's cloak in his left hand and in his right was a wand, pointed directly at them.  

Hermione and Harry both reached for their wands, but Xander was quicker.  

"Expelliarmus!"  Xander shouted and both of their wands shot out from their hands and into Xander's.

 "What do you want, Xander?"  Harry asked.  Hermione could hear the anger in his voice.

Xander smirked.  "Oh, I think it's time I taught you both a lesson!"

**Don't shoot me!  I know this is an evil cliffhanger, but I promise to get the next chapter out ASAP!**

**Anyway, please review!  It helps me write faster!**


	11. Under Suspicion

**A/N:  Thanks to all my reviews!  I appreciate each and every single one.  Sorry this took a bit to come out.  To tell you the truth, the whole Xander thing was a last minute throw-in.  I had no intention of bringing him back at all, but I decided to throw something of excitement in there.  And it seemed to work to my advantage.  It really adds to the plot and I hope it makes for an even more exciting ending!**

**Hermione's All That**

**Under Suspicion**

Harry stood in front of Hermione, determined to keep her out of harm.  Harry's insides were churning with anger; anger that was building up in the pit of his stomach.  He really, really hated Xander and to have him show up and ruin their night again, he was upset.

"What the hell do you want and how the bloody hell did you even get into Hogwarts?  You aren't a student!"  Harry shouted through clenched teeth.  His fists were curled up into balls by his waist and he could feel Hermione's nails dig into his arm.

Xander smiled cruelly.  "That's for me to know and you to never find out!" Xander replied.  He began circling them both, taunting them by waving their wands in their faces.

_He's too cocky for his own good.  When he's busy trying to show us up, I'll take him down!_

Harry turned, keeping his eyes glued to Xander, while making sure Hermione was behind him at all times.

"What the hell is your problem?"  Harry shouted back, wanting to get this over with.

"_You_ want to know what _my_ problem is?"  Xander asked, pointing to himself.  "I'll tell _you_ what _my_ problem is.  It's people like you and that filthy mudblood standing behind you!"  
  


Harry clenched his hands, his nails biting into his skin, drawing blood.  He saw Hermione begin move out of the corner of his eye.  Harry moved his hand, stopping her from coming forward, but she looked up at him signaling it was ok.

"How do you know that I'm muggleborn?  You don't go to school here, so how would you know that?"  Hermione questioned.

Xander didn't say anything and Harry could tell that Hermione's question threw him off.  He could see hesitation written on Xander's face and Harry internally smiled.

"Just shut the hell up!"  Xander shouted and Harry heard the annoyance in his voice.  "Enough with the talk, it's time for you two to be dealt with!"

"Why won't you fight us like a man?  Are you too much of a coward to have a real duel?"  Harry teased, hoping to throw Xander off of his concentration-anything to get him to make a mistake.  "You're too much of a wimp; you had to attack us while our backs were turned; now you're going to fight us unfairly?  Shows what kind of person you are!"  Harry taunted.

Xander's face showed his anger.  It was turning red and he narrowed his eyes.  "Why don't you shut up savior Potter!  You think you have everything?  You think you're the gift to the world!  Well, I'm not someone you fooled!  I can see right through you, and soon, everyone will see my way too!"

"HARRY!  HERMIONE!"  someone shouted from off in the distance.

Xander turned to see who was shouting.  Seizing the opportunity, Harry charged at Xander with all his might.  He rammed him hard into the ground, knocking all three wands and the cloak from his grasp.

Harry struggled with Xander, who was desperately trying to reach his wand.  Harry held him down, but Xander seemed to have incredible strength.  Xander reached out his hand and grabbed the wand.

Harry could hear a few people's voices in the background, but he couldn't distinguish what they were saying or who they were.  He had to concentrate on keeping Xander's arm at bay.

Harry pulled back his arm and punched Xander in the eye.  Xander cried out in pain.  Using his legs, Xander knocked Harry off of him and shouted something, Harry couldn't make out what it was, but the blast hit him right in the chest, sending him into the air and landing hard on the ground below almost fifteen feet away.

Harry's back ached.  He looked up to see Xander run into the woods, but he couldn't move to give chase.

He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to regain his breath, and when he opened them, three sets of eyes were staring at him.

Raising himself off the ground and into a sitting position, Harry was bombarded with questions.

"What happened?"  Ron shouted.

"Are you ok?"  Hermione asked.

"What was that all about?"  Lavender inquired.

Harry shook his head and pulled his feet up.  Hermione grabbed is arms and helped him regain his footing.

Harry turned to Hermione and saw the worried expression on her face.  "You ok?"  he asked her and she nodded.

"Yes, but I wasn't the one hit with that curse.  Are you sure you're ok?  Should we go to Madam Pomfrey?"  Hermione asked him, still gripping onto his arm.

"Yeah, I'm ok.  Just a little sore," Harry said, smiling through the pain.  He really did hurt and all he wanted right now was a nice bed, but he couldn't stand to see Hermione worry about him.

Harry turned and looked up at Ron and Lavender.  "Where did you two come from?"  Harry asked.

"We were up in the Astronomy Tower," Ron started to say and blushed a bit.   It was obvious to Harry what they were doing, seeing as how Ron's hair looked like Harry's did every day and Lavender's shirt was on backwards.

"And we saw you two flying around.  We weren't spying, I promise," Lavender insisted as she tried to hide the red from her cheeks.  "We were about to go in, when we saw a flash.  We looked over and noticed that someone was down there with you two, which we thought was unusual so we decided to investigate."

"Yeah, good thing we did.  Who knows what that prick would have done! He must be bloody insane!"  Ron commented.

"Yeah, I don't even know what he has against us," Hermione said, looking to the ground.  Harry reached over and grabbed her hand in his, squeezing it a bit.

"Well, at least we're ok now," Harry said.  

They all nodded their heads and silence seemed to take over.  Suddenly a noise filled the air and Harry turned to Ron, who looked quite embarrassed.

"Well, it looks like the stomach is calling.  Who's hungry?"  Ron said, and they all laughed.  Harry was glad Ron was able to lighten the mood.  He was still angry and he knew he had to find this Xander kid before he tried something again.

_Tomorrow, I'll sneak down to Hogsmeade and have a little talk with him._

They grabbed their wands and the invisibility cloak and headed back inside.  They were all lucky the commotion didn't wake anyone up or they would have been in serious trouble.

Lavender and Ron headed to the kitchens, while Hermione and Harry went to their rooms.

When they got there, Hermione stopped Harry.  "Why don't you come in and I will get you cleaned up.  I know you're hurting, I can tell by the look on your face," Hermione said.

Harry smiled.  "Well, if you insist," he said and Hermione opened the door.

Harry looked around and noticed that everything was in perfect order as always.  He walked over to the bed and sat down.

Hermione walked into her bathroom and walked back out.  "I don't have any more pepper up potion, so I'm going to run to the perfects bathroom.  I'll be back in just a minute."  Hermione walked out the door and Harry took the time to look around.

He walked over to her desk, noting the textbooks laid out, a planner that was overflowing, quills and parchment piled neatly on the desk.  He spotted a small box on top of her desk.

_Should I open it?  You'll be invading her privacy.  Yeah, but it might give me a clue as to what to get Hermione for her birthday._

He had asked Professor Lupin if he could find out when Hermione's birthday was.  Lupin told him it was October 10.  Harry wanted to get Hermione something special, something that really meant something, but it couldn't figure out what.  He knew she would like books, but that just seemed a little too plain; a little too ordinary.

He walked over to the box and lifted the lid.  Inside were broken pieces of a picture.  Harry instantly remembered what they were from; the time when Pansy had smashed her picture.

He looked at the pieces more closely and he smiled at the young Hermione.  She looked so happy with her parents; so young and carefree.  _What happened, Hermione?  When will you tell me?_

Harry saw in the middle was a piece that was a little bit bigger than the others.  It had Hermione and her parents' faces on it.  Suddenly an idea popped into his head, and he knew exactly what he wanted to get her.  He grabbed the picture and laid it on the table.  Hurrying, he took his wand and duplicated the picture.  He placed the original back in the box, and put the copy in his pocket.

He smiled at the gift he had planned.  It was perfect and he couldn't wait to get started on it.  

Closing the lid, he heard footsteps outside.  He hurried back to the bed, and sat down just as the door opened and Hermione came in holding a bottle.

"Ok, sorry that took so long.  It took me a minute to find it," Hermione said as she walked over to him.

"That's ok.  I appreciate this, Hermione," Harry said sincerely and Hermione smiled.

"Well, it's the least I can do for you protecting me,"  Hermione said as she grabbed a rag and began cleaning off a few cuts that Harry had on his face.

"I can't believe that guy!  What does he want?"  Harry said, more to himself than Hermione.

"Who knows, but what I'm more curious about is how he was able to come on the grounds and how did he know I was muggleborn.  It's not like it's published somewhere and you can't just look at someone and tell it either," Hermione said.

"Yeah, I don't get that either.  It would have to be a student, but I know I haven't seen him around school.  I just don't get it," Harry said.

Hermione cleaned off a cut which made Harry say ouch.  "Oh, stop being a baby.  It's just a scratch," Hermione said as she blew on the cut and gave it a small kiss.

Harry looked up to her and smiled.  _She's really beautiful.  Her lips are so soft._  "Well, it feels better now, but I think I may have hurt my lips to.  Why don't you kiss that," Harry teased, even though inside he was secretly hoping she would.

Hermione smiled at his antics and gave a slight chuckle.  "You're impossible, Harry," Hermione told him as she finished with his cuts and gave him the potion.  

Harry stood up.  "I had fun tonight, Harry.  Maybe we can do it again sometime," Hermione said.

"Definitely.  Well, goodnight," Harry said, moving toward the door.

"Night," Hermione called as she watched him go.  

Harry was about to turn the knob when he stopped himself.  Turning around, he saw Hermione picking up the rag.  He moved over to her and said, "Hermione."

Hermione stopped and looked at him.  "Yes Harry?"

They seemed to be moving closer and Harry could feel the heat of her body radiating off of her.  _Just kiss her!  You know you want to!_

He moved his head lower, prepared to feel his lips on hers, but as he got close enough to where he could feel her breath on his cheek, he stopped.  Standing up immediately, he said, "Thanks for the potion."

He watched Hermione open her eyes and he could see the disappointment in them.  "You're welcome, Harry," Hermione told him.

Harry turned and quickly made his way out the door and into his bedroom.  Plopping himself on his bed, he shook his head. 

"Why didn't I just kiss her?"  He asked aloud.  "I wanted to, why didn't I?"

He banged his head on the headboard and downed the potion in one gulp.  _I can't help it, I'm falling for her._

Harry felt better finally admitting it and then his mind thought of the bet.  _That's it, tomorrow I am telling Draco the bet is off.  I don't care what he says, I can't do this anymore!_

With his mind made up, he finally drifted off to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning, Harry walked to breakfast going over and over in his mind what he was going to say to Draco.  He knew he was going to be teased and made fun of, but he didn't care.  He couldn't go on with this charade anymore.

When he entered the Great Hall, he took a seat beside Ron, who was eagerly chopping down on his food.

"Where's Malfoy?"  Harry asked, as scooped himself some eggs.

Ron shrugged his shoulders.  "What do you want with him anyway?"  Ron asked with his mouth full of food.

"Well, I was going to tell him that the bet was off," Harry confided.

Ron sat in shock for moment.  "Damn, I owe Lavender a galleon now!"  Ron said.

"Huh?"  Harry asked, confused.

"Well, Lavender said that you would stop the bet soon because she could tell that you really care for Hermione.  I said you would go for a few more weeks.  Guess I was wrong," Ron told him.

"How did you know that I started to like Hermione?"  Harry asked Ron. 

"It's written all over your face, mate.  You stare at her all the time and you don't just take friends on a personal flying lesson," Ron said with a smile and a wink.

"Am I that obvious?"  Harry asked.

"Yes and no.  You are to me, because I've known you for awhile, but most other people haven't picked up on it,"  Ron told him.  "Don't worry mate, I think you're making the right decision."

It made Harry feel good that Ron agreed with him.  _Now, how to tell Malfoy?_ "Well, I just really need to tell Malfoy," Harry said.

"Tell me what?"  a voice said and Harry looked up to see Draco standing at the table.  He looked a little worn and he was wearing muggle sunglasses.

"Malfoy?  Why are you wearing sunglasses,"  Ron asked.

Harry sat watching Draco.  Draco seemed to be a bit off this morning, not the usual cunning jerk.

Draco raised the sunglasses and Harry chocked back a gasp.  Draco's eye was black and blue.

"How the hell did you get that?"  Harry asked.  _Could it have been Draco last night?  It's a little odd how he comes in with a bruise in the same spot I hit Xander at last night._

"I uh, had a little run in with a pesky Slytherin.  We got into it, but of course, I took him down.  He just got in this one blow," Malfoy said.  He turned and looked own at the table.  He replaced the glasses.

Harry could tell that Draco was lying.  _There is something else going on here._

"Why don't you cast a charm to conceal it?"  Ron suggested.

"Because, I'm not that good with charms,"  Draco said.

"Why not go to Madam Pomfey?"  Ron asked and Harry could tell that Draco was rolling his eyes at Ron.

"Are you kidding?  If I did that, I might as well march down to Professor Snape's office and volunteer for detention, because that's what I'll get,"  Draco said.

Harry was lost in thought.  _I have to go right now to The Golden Snitch and see about Xander.  I have to know if he is real or not._

"So what is it you want to tell me, Potter?"  Draco asked.

Harry ignored him.  He jumped out of his seat and headed out the door. He couldn't wait a minute longer.

Running up to his room, he grabbed his invisibility cloak.  Taking the Marauders map, he took the secret passage to Hogsmeade.

Harry's mind wasn't on him missing History of Magic, he was more concerned with finding out about Xander.

Exiting through Honeydukes, Harry walked out into the road.  Hogsmeade was pretty dead with all the students in school.

He hurried down the street to the restaurant.  Pulling open the door, he stepped inside.

The same host that greeted them the night he took Hermione out was there again today.

He smiled when he saw Harry.  "Hello Mr. Potter.  Will it be just one today?" the host asked.

Harry shook his head.  "No, actually I'm not eating.  I just wanted to speak with one of your employees."

"What is this about?   If one of our waiters were rude to you in any way, please let me know.  We take that very seriously," the host said, looking stern.

"Alright, well I actually would just like to talk to him myself," Harry commented.  He tapped his foot impatiently.  He was eager to speak with Xander.

"Ok Mr. Potter.  What is his name and I will go and fetch him for you?"  the host replied

"His name is Xander," Harry told him.

The host seemed to be perplexed for a bit.  He walked over to the podium, looking over a list.  Finally he seemed to smile and said, "Oh yes!"  
  


Harry breathed a sigh of relief.  _Well, Xander is real, which means Malfoy wasn't impersonating someone._

"Good, can I speak with him please?"  Harry asked.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," the host replied.  "He is not here."

"When does he work next?  I really need to speak with him," Harry told him.  He was gripping the side of the podium in his nervousness.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but Xander quit working here a little more than a month ago. He left to join the international Quidditch team.  I actually saw him play last night.  What a game, it lasted until two in the morning.  Did you see it?" the host asked.

Harry didn't answer.  _It couldn't have been the real Xander, he was at a Quidditch game, and plenty people saw him.  Then if it wasn't Xander, who was it?_

_Malfoy?__  Could someone who I have known since first year really do that to me?  I know Malfoy's an asshole, but for him to do something like this.  It just seems too low, even for Malfoy._

_I don't know, but something is going on here and I have to figure out what it is before someone gets hurt._

**REVIEW!  Stay tuned for the next chapter: THE BIRTHDAY SURPRISE!**


	12. The Birthday Surprise

**A/N:  Hey Everyone!  Thanks again for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter.  And to anyone who is following my other two stories Trying Times and Planes, Trains, and Harry Potter? I just want to say that I am so sorry I have yet to update them.  Trying Times is almost done, I have a few more chapters left on that and the new chapter should be up by the end of next week, but PTHP- I am having a bit of trouble with the plot.  I don't exactly know where I want to go with that story as of yet.  Please forgive me and I will try and get that story together ASAP.  I might even actually wait until this story (Hermione's All That) is completely done.  Sorry!**

**Thanks for the support! ~Jen~**

**Disclaimer: You know what goes here!**

**Hermione's**** All That**

**The Birthday Surprise**

Harry woke up early on Sunday.  He had lots to do and prepare for the day.  Why?  Because today was Hermione's birthday.

He couldn't wait to get started on it.  He had had everything planned for a few weeks now.  The whole day was mapped out down to the very last detail.  He wanted today to be perfect, and today it would be perfect.

He knew Hermione deserved this and she was going to be surprised.  Harry knew, even though Hermione never said anything, that Hermione never really had a birthday party with friends, at least not in Hogwarts.  He knew her life had been lonely, and he was sure her birthday was like that too.  

Hermione's birthdays were completely different from his.  He usually had a grand party with many guests.  He did this every year, well every year since his third year when Sirius came into his life.

The thought of Sirius made Harry laugh.  He wrote home to him all the time and he had mentioned Hermione a few times.  Sirius was his eager self, telling Harry to invite her over so that he could meet the girl who had stole Harry's heart.  Of course, Sirius was over exaggerating.  Harry never said anything about how he liked Hermione, just that she was a friend, but Sirius always drew his own conclusions and he was sure that Hermione was special.

Harry shook himself of his thoughts.  He had things to do.  Getting dressed quickly, he made his way down to the kitchens.  He needed to talk to Dobby to tell him to make breakfast for Hermione.

He didn't know exactly what to make for her, so he decided to make her a little something of everything.  He hoped she would like it.

He almost skipped down the halls, which were nearly deserted because everyone was sleeping in.  He knew Hermione usually rose fairly early, so the night before he had made hot chocolate for the both of them, in which he slipped her a bit of dreamless sleep potion.  He needed her to be well-rested and relaxed for the day.  Everything had to go just right.

As he walked in silence his mind drifted off to the last time him and Hermione had done something alone.  That was the night Xander had shown up.  It had been a little over a week when he found out that Xander wasn't really Xander; that someone was impersonating him.  He still had his suspicions of Malfoy, who seemed to be very edgy around Harry lately.  His eye had healed nicely, and Harry had even asked him again how it happened, and Malfoy stuck to the same story about the fight with a Slytherin.

Things just seemed a bit weird lately, and with his mind on who Xander really was, he hadn't even had a chance to tell Malfoy that the bet was off.  That three letter word seemed to be the farthest thing from Harry's mind right now.

Tickling the pear, he entered the kitchens to be immediately bombarded by the house-elves.  Harry smiled at them.

"Is Dobby around?"  Harry asked when they all started to back off and get back to work.

"Did Harry Potter call Dobby, Sir?" the little house-elf said.  He was dressed in a bright green shirt that went past his knees. He had on blue pants, a pair of miss-matched socks, and an odd looking hat.

"Hello Dobby, I have a favor to ask you.  Can you please make me a special breakfast this morning?  It's my friend's birthday and I want to surprise her,"  Harry asked him and Dobby nodded his head furiously.

"Dobby will do anything for Harry Potter.  Dobby will make it right now,"  Dobby said as he jumped up and down in excitement.  Harry chuckled a bit.  He always had a soft spot for Dobby.  He made him think about second year when he had set him free.

Harry waited on a stool as Dobby disappeared.  He reappeared a few minutes later with a breakfast tray.  On it was a plate of eggs, two pieces of toast, some jam, and a couple pieces of sausage.  There was a small glass of orange juice, a bowl of mixed fruits laid on the side, and a cute napkin was folded with a knife and fork on top.  

Harry looked at it and thought it was perfect, but it was missing one thing.  "Dobby, do you have any fresh flowers here and a small vase?"  Harry asked and Dobby nodded.

Harry took the tray from Dobby's hands and Dobby took off for the items.  He returned with a purple vase with three lilies and two daisies inside it.  "Dobby, this is great!  Thanks!"  Harry exclaimed, placing the vase in the corner of the tray.

"Anything for Harry Potter, Sir!  And tell Harry Potter's friend a Happy Birthday!"  Dobby exclaimed.  He was positively glowing from the knowledge that he just helped out Harry Potter.

"I will, thanks Dobby!"  Harry said as he made his way down the hall.  He was hoping he wouldn't spill anything, so he walked a little more slowly, even though he was eager to get to Hermione's room.

He finally arrived at her room and smiled.   He knew her password, and he hoped she wouldn't mind if he came in, uninvited.

It was a little after eleven, so he figured Hermione would be well rested.  He just hoped she wasn't up yet.  He wanted to rouse her from her dreams.

Harry said the password, and the door opened.  A little bit of light filtered in the room and he saw the silhouette of Hermione's body on the bed.  He pushed the door open quietly and crept inside.  He laid the tray down on the table and closed the door shut.  The room was caped in darkness again, but his eyes began to adjust.  

He stared at Hermione's sleeping form and sighed.  She looked so peaceful and serene, he hated to wake her up.  She had a slight small on her lips and he wondered just what she was dreaming.  _Could she be dreaming about me?  Don't get a big head now, Potter!_

Her hair was fanned out behind her head and from what Harry could see, she was wearing a plain t-shirt.  He brushed a few strands from her face, and reveled in the soft feel of her skin.  He wanted to lean down and give her a quick kiss, but opted against it.  _What would happen if she woke up to me sitting on her bed kissing her?_

He smiled as he pictured Hermione's dazed and confused look that would probably turn into one of embarrassment and anger.

_How to wake her up?  Should I shake her?  Open the blinds letting the light wake her up?  Should I toss a little water on her?  Should I jump on the bed?  Shout in her ear?_

_Maybe I should go and get my invisibility cloak and scare her? _ He chuckled again at the thought, but decided he better not scare her on her birthday.

He walked over to her bed and began shaking her lightly.  She started to stir a little bit, but she didn't open her eyes.  Harry smiled at her face.  

"Hermione," he said quietly.  She moved a little bit more so Harry said her name just a little bit louder.  "Hermione."

Her eyelids began to flutter and when they came up she stared at his face.  He smiled and she moved her hands up, rubbing her eyes.  She moved them down, and looked up at Harry.

"Harry?"  Hermione inquired.  She began to sit up a little bit.  "Am I dreaming?"

He chuckled.  "Only if you want to be, I guess.  But I think you might want to wake up.  I have something for you."

Hermione raised her eyebrow at Harry.  "For me?  What for?"

"Well I do think it is someone's birthday,"  Harry said, and Hermione smiled.

"You…uh…you knew my birthday?"  Hermione asked, stunned.

"Of course I did.  Did you think I wouldn't know when your birthday was?"  Harry asked her, turning his head a bit.

Hermione nodded her head.  Harry reached out and ruffled her hair a bit playfully.  She grinned and Harry was glad.  He wanted to see her smile, especially today.

Harry stood up from the bed.  "Well birthday girl,"  Harry began as he moved over to the table and picked up the tray.  He walked back over to Hermione who's eyes were now open wide.  She was sitting up fully in her bed.

"Harry,"  Hermione said, eyeing the tray.  "You didn't have to do this."

Harry sat on her bed and put the tray on her lap.  He turned and looked into her eyes, which were now sparkling.  "I know, but I wanted to."  They kept eye contact for a few more moments and then Hermione looked down at the food.  

Harry knew that she felt uncomfortable, so he broke the silence.  "Well, I didn't know what you would want, so I got Dobby to make a little bit of everything.  So eat up!"  Harry said, clapping his hands together.

"This looks great!  Thanks, Harry,"  Hermione said genuinely.  She looked back up at him.  "Help me eat it?"  she asked with a lopsided smile.  Harry thought she looked so adorable.

"How can I resist food?"  Harry said and Hermione laughed.

"Good thing Ron isn't here, this food would already be gone!"  Hermione commented and Harry laughed with her.  They ate their food, all the while, Harry looked over at Hermione.  The smile seemed to be permanently embedded on her face and her eyes sparkled with a mixture of laughter and joy.  

After the food was all gone and their stomachs full, Harry put away the tray.  "So, ready to begin the day?"  Harry asked.

Hermione looked confused.  "Huh?  There's more?"

Harry gave her a grin.  "Of course there's more!  What do you take me for?"  he asked mock-accusingly.

Hermione smiled at him.  "Ready?" he asked her again.

"Harry, I've got to get ready!"  Hermione said throwing the covers off and hopping out of bed, revealing the cute pajama bottoms she was wearing, which were covered in little rabbits.

Harry looked at them and smiled.  Hermione obviously saw this and started to blush.  "I can't believe I let you see me like this!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms in front of her to try and hide a bit of herself.

"Hermione, I think you look just fine,"  Harry said, honestly.

Hermione gave him a cute smile.  "Well, let me get ready and then we can go, ok?"  Hermione asked and Harry nodded.

He grabbed the tray and headed for the door.  Turning the knob he was about to walk out when Hermione called his name.  He looked back to see that her eyes seemed to have glazed over, but she was smiling.  "Thanks," she said to him and he nodded.  No words were needed, and he left.

Thirty minutes later, Harry sat on the couch waiting for Hermione to arrive.  He had made small talk with Ron and Lavender for a bit, discussing the plans for the day.  Finally he saw her coming down the stairs.

He got up to meet her.  She was dressed in jeans and a cute blue shirt with a pink camisole over it.  Her hair was down her back in curls and she wore a slight hint of eye shadow and lip gloss, but Harry thought she never looked better.  The one feature that did stand out for him was her smile.  It stretched across her whole face and he knew that the day had started out great.

"So, ready to go?"  Harry asked and Hermione crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's going on, Harry?"  Hermione asked and Harry could tell she was trying to decided what the day would entail.

"You'll see.  So let's go,"  Harry said as he walked over, grabbing her hand in his, and walking out of the common room.

"Where are we going?"  Hermione asked Harry as they continued down the corridors.

"Well, I decided we could go into Hogsmeade for awhile,"  Harry told her.

"Harry, we're not allowed to go to Hogsmeade.  It's a Sunday,"  Hermione told him and Harry gave her a cunning smirk.  Hermione raised her eyebrow.  "Alright, what do you have up your sleeve?"

"I happen to know a secret passageway into Hogsmeade,"  Harry told her, grinning.    He pulled her along until they reached the statue where the passageway was hidden.   He was going to take her by the whopping willow, but he wasn't in the mood to dodge swinging branches.

He pulled out the Marauders Map.  Taking a quick look around, making sure that they were alone, Harry pulled out his wand.  "I solemnly swear I am up to no good,"  Harry said and the map came alive.

Hermione's face seemed to light up with amazement and she turned to him, wanting an explanation.  

"Later," he mouthed, as he checked the map, making sure the coast was clear.

Seeing that Filch was a floor above them and no teachers were around, Harry decided now was the time to go.

"Dissendium!"  Harry said, and the statue moved.  Hermione jumped a little at the sudden movement, but Harry just grabbed her hands, pulling her into the hidden area.

Once inside, darkness encompassed them.  "Lumos,"  Harry said and his wand lit up, giving them a bit of light.

Harry put his arm around Hermione's waist, holding her tight against him as they made their way through the narrow path.  Harry smelled her aroma, breathing in the scent of her shampoo.  She smelled great and the feel of her in his arms was magical.  He couldn't keep the smile off of his face.

They came up through Honeydukes, stopping to look around.  Harry bought Hermione a couple packs of chocolate frogs and sugar quills, even though she continued to refuse the offer, he insisted.

Coming out onto the path, Harry began trekking up toward the Shrieking Shack.  As they got to the gate, Hermione stopped.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"  Harry asked, seeing the apprehension on her face.

"Harry, that place is haunted.  I don't want to go there,"  Hermione admitted, biting her bottom lip.

"Hermione, it's not haunted,"  Harry began, but seeing that she didn't look any more comforted he held out his hand.  "Trust me?"

Harry watched as Hermione eyed his hand.  He began to think she would refuse, but finally she reached up and griped his outstretched arm.

Pulling her along, Harry opened the gate and began walking down the grass-covered walkway.

Once they reached the house, Harry stopped and pushed opened the door, entering it.

The light filtered into the room through the dust-covered windows and cracks in the wood that lined the house.

The floors creaked beneath their feet, giving off an eerie sound.  If Harry wouldn't have known the actual story behind this place he would have thought it was haunted.  And not just because the townspeople thought so, but by the way it looked, it seemed as if it jumped right out of a muggle horror film.

Silence filled the area, tensing the scene and making everything seem even that much more uncomfortable.

"What are we doing here?"  Hermione whispered.  The sudden noise startled Harry a bit and he whipped around to Hermione.  Hermione gave him an odd look and he just smiled.

"I'm assuming that you haven't been here before, right?"  Harry asked and Hermione nodded her head.  "Well, I wanted us to do something different and exciting and I thought I would bring you here."

"How did you know it wasn't haunted?  All the villagers…"  Hermione started to say, but Harry cut her off.

"The villagers think it's haunted, which was exactly the reaction they were going for,"  Harry told her, leading her through the room.  They passed old furniture and tables that were overturned and covered in dust.

"Who were going for?"  Hermione inquired.  Harry turned back to her and saw her looking at everything with a peculiar eye.

"The Marauders!"  Harry exclaimed, giving Hermione a quick wink.  Harry saw her smile, a bit embarrassed, and it caused him to smile.  _Are her smiles contagious?_

"Who?"  Hermione asked, perplexed.  Harry knew she was trying really hard to think if she had read about them in a book somewhere.

"Well, they were a group of students here, four actually, before we were born.  One of them was my father,"  Harry began.  He pulled her to the stairs and began to walk up them.  They stepped lightly, the steps didn't look sturdy at all.  "And another one was Professor Lupin."

"Professor Lupin?"  Hermione said, amazed.

Harry nodded.  "The one and only,"  Harry exclaimed, as they walked into the room where Lupin stayed during his transformations.  When Harry walked in, the memories came flooding back.  He pictured himself standing here with Ron, Malfoy, Professor Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew.

He immediately clenched his teeth in anger as the thought of that "rat", literally, entered his head.

"Who were the other two?"  Hermione asked.  Harry's anger fled immediately when he turned back to look at her.

"Well, the one was a traitor named Peter Pettigrew.  And the other, well, have you ever heard of Sirius Black?"  Harry asked.

"The murderer who escaped from Azkaban and who is now clear of all charges?"  Hermione asked and Harry nodded.

"Well, he's my godfather,"  Harry said and Hermione's eyes widened.

"So he tried to kill you in third year, but he was your godfather?"  Hermione asked, confused.

"Well, let me start from the beginning,"  Harry said.  He led Hermione over to the bed, and they sat down.  He began the tale about the Marauders being illegal animagus, how Lupin was the "ghost" of the shrieking shack.  He told her about how they found out how Sirius was actually innocent and how he now lives with him and he couldn't be happier.

Harry could tell Hermione was entranced by the story.  She asked plenty of questions about the map and what happened to Peter.  She was also angry when she found out how he had betrayed the Potters.

After he was done, almost two hours had passed.

"Wow.  I didn't know any of that.  I had only heard the basic story about Sirius getting off,"  Hermione said, still with an amazed look over her face.  "Your godfather sounds so cool.  It seems like you two have a great relationship."

"Yeah, we do.  He's always been there for me, well at least as long as he could have.  He gives me great advice and he cares for me.  That's all that really matters to me,"  Harry told her.

Hermione smiled.  "I'm glad to hear that, Harry,"  Hermione said to him.  Harry smiled, glad that she understood.  

Harry looked around for a minute.  "Well, I think we spent enough time in here.  Ready to go?"  Harry asked and Hermione nodded.

They left the same way they came and headed back up to Hogwarts.  Harry led her to the Qudditch Pitch.  "Alright, I'm just going to run in and get my firebolt,"  Harry started to say and he could see the slight hesitation in Hermione's features.  "Don't worry, we don't have to fly far to get where we're going."  Hermione nodded.  "Stay here, I'll be right back."

Running inside, he ran to his locker.  Opening it up, he pulled out his firebolt.  _Everything is going so great!  I hope she loves what I have planned next._   He smiled to himself, enjoying the fact that he was able to provide Hermione with a great day, just like she deserved.

Going outside, he spotted Hermione leaning against the wall.  "Ok.  I know you don't want to do this, but we won't be on it long,"  Harry told her as he straddled the broom.

"That's ok.  It's not so bad when I'm with you,"  Hermione told him, as she got behind him.

Harry felt his cheeks redden a bit at Hermione's comment.  He felt her arms go around his waist.  Turning his head back so he could see her face, he said "Ready?"

She nodded her head and he pushed off, pulling them into the air and high above the pitch.  Hermione's arms tightened, but he didn't care.  He loved the feeling of her behind him while they were soaring in the sky.

He headed over the pitch, flying toward the trees.  Going over the tree-line, he saw the clearing up ahead.  Landing in the green grass, Harry shrunk his firebolt and pocketed it.

"Getting good at that I see,"  Hermione said, giving him a slight smirk.

"All thanks to you,"  Harry told her.  He grabbed her hand and led her over a little hill.  "Alright, close your eyes."

She obliged and Harry moved them farther down the hill.  Arriving at his destination, he turned to Hermione.  "Open your eyes."

**(Hermione's point of view comes in now)**

Hermione opened her eyes upon Harry's request and gasped.   In front of her was a large blanket spread out on the ground.  There were plates set out with glasses of pumpkin juice.  A large picnic basket sat in the middle, and Hermione could see that it was filled with all kinds of snacks.

To the left, Hermione saw Ron and Lavender standing there.  They both had huge smiles on their faces.

Above the picnic, written in the clouds, was 'Happy Birthday Hermione!'.  It rotated colors every five second.

Hermione could feel her eyes glazing over.  She never expected this.  

She never expected any of this.

When she woke up, the last thing she would have thought of was that Harry Potter would say Happy Birthday, bring her breakfast in bed, take her to Hogsmeade, share some of his secrets with her, and then this picnic.  Everything was just so overwhelming.

To be honest, she didn't think anyone would even know about her birthday.  She didn't want to say anything about it, but inside her heart was flipping with joy knowing that Harry put all this together for her.

She never really had a birthday party.  She had some great ones with her parents before they died, but she never really had any friends over to celebrate it.  And while in Hogwarts, she never had one person come up to her and say Happy Birthday.

Covering her mouth to suppress a sob, she felt the tears flowing down her face.

"Hermione, is something wrong?" Harry asked.  He couldn't stand the sight of her crying.

She shook her head, unable to speak, and smiled.  "Thank you," she finally whispered.

Lavender came up to her first and wrapped her up in a hug.  "No one deserves this more than you, Hermione.  You're a great person and the only regret I have is that I didn't get to know you sooner,"  Lavender told her.

The words touched Hermione's heart.  "Thanks Lav,"  Hermione answered.

Next, Ron came up and grabbed Hermione into his arms.  Hermione's face was buried in his chest.

"She's right, Hermione.  You really do deserve this.  I hope you like everything!"  Ron exclaimed.

"I do.  Thanks Ron,"  Hermione said.  Ron moved back to look into her eyes. 

"You're welcome, but it was mostly that green-eyed git's idea!"  Ron exclaimed, motioning to Harry, who was standing to the side.

Harry watched as Lavender and Ron greeted Hermione.  He had made her cry, but it was out of joy.  He was so glad he could make her happy.

Hermione turned toward Harry and they made eye contact.  She slipped out of Ron's arms and walked over to Harry.  Before either could think about what they were doing, they were hugging each other tightly.

"Thank you so much, Harry.  This means more than you know,"  Hermione said into his shoulder, her voice cracking with emotion.  _I can't believe he did all this for me.  He really does care for me._

"No problem,"  Harry said, not really knowing how to respond.  If he had his choice he would have kissed her right then and there, but he refrained.

"Well, let's eat!"  Ron exclaimed and Hermione pulled out of Harry's grasp.

She looked at him through teary eyes and laughed.  "Yeah, let's eat."

They ate their food and chatted for a while.  Hermione couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun, well besides the outing with Harry the first time.

Harry then pulled out a cake at the bottom of the basket.  It was chocolate, Hermione's favorite, and she couldn't wait to eat it.  It was decorated with little books around the edges and the words Happy Birthday Hermione were written in pink icing.

Ron led the musical rendition of "Happy Birthday To You", and Hermione laughed at his awful singing.

There were candles on the cake and they all told her to make a wish.  Hermione closed her eyes.  She knew exactly what she wanted to wish for.  _I wish for Harry, Ron, and Lavender to have long and happy lives and be with their true soul-mates, whoever they may be.  And I hope Harry's mine!  _She laughed at herself for the wish, but hey, it was her birthday, right?!  She opened her eyes and blew out all the candles.

After eating, Ron and Lavender both gave her a couple gifts.  One was a book she had wanted all year.  Another was a brand new planner for next year, which she really did need seeing as how her other one was completely full, and a couple boxes of candy.

"Thanks.  You two didn't have to give me anything.  You just being here is present enough,"  Hermione told them.

"Hermione, you must be kidding!  We didn't even get you enough,"  Lavender commented.

"I know, a planner, book, and candy.  That's what I always wanted,"  Ron said sarcastically.

Hermione gave him a mock-glare and then smiled.  "Well, they are perfect for me, and I love them!"  Hermione replied.

Hermione didn't want to say anything, but she wondered if Harry had gotten her anything.  He didn't make any movement to give her a present nor did he say anything about it, but she thought that what he did today was enough.

_He put all this together, took me out for the whole day, so this is present enough._

Harry watched as Hermione's talked with Ron and Lavender.  He hadn't said much because he couldn't keep his mind off of Hermione long enough to string together some words to form a sentence.

He wanted to wait to give her her gift when they were alone.  He patted his pocket gently, making sure it was still there.  He felt the form of the box and smiled.  _I hope she likes it._

They talked for a little bit longer, then darkness began to set in.

"Well, I think me and Lavender are going to head back.  We have some, uh, stuff to do,"  Ron said, blushing a bit.

Lavender's cheeks were a little red.  "Yeah, we should,"  Lavender said.  They all stood up.

Lavender hugged Hermione again.  "Happy Birthday Hermione!  I hope it was a good day,"  Lavender told her.

"It was a great day!  Thanks so much," Hermione exclaimed, grinning.

Ron hugged her again.  "Yeah, Happy Birthday Hermione!"

"Thanks Ron, for everything!"  Hermione said.  She then reached up and pecked him on the cheek.

He gave her a smile, and the hopped on Ron's broom, and disappearing out of sight.

Hermione turned back to Harry.  "Thanks for a great day, Harry,"  Hermione said. "Are you ready to go in?" She didn't want the night to end, but she thought Harry would be tired by now. 

Harry stood there for a second and shook his head.  "Well, I thought we could stay out here a little bit longer.  I have one more thing for you."

Hermione raised one eyebrow up at him.  "What else could you possibly do, Harry?  You've already done so much."

Harry reached out and laced his hand with hers.  "Well, I think how much I do for you is up to me."

Pulling out his firebolt, he put it back to its usual side.  They both climbed on, and Harry took off back to the pitch.

"I think the view here is great and at night it is spectacular,"  Harry told her.

Hermione looked up at the sky and was enchanted by the ghostly scene.  Clouds barely visible, sliced through the blackness in total randomness.  The stars speckled the sky, some really bright, others faint.  The moon was bright and beautiful, leaving a streak of light across the field.

If Hermione didn't know what she was looking at was real, she would have thought she was looking at a painting masterpiece.  The sight seemed so perfect that it couldn't be real, almost like this night, but in reality, it was; it was as real as Harry and Hermione were.

Harry gave Hermione a minute to look up at the sky.  He was trying to think of what to say to her when he gave her the gift.  He only hoped she wasn't mad that he invaded her privacy.

Finally finding the courage to speak, Harry cleared his throat.  Hermione turned to look at him, seemingly startled by the sudden noise.

"Hermione, I wanted to give you my gift,"  Harry told her and Hermione smiled.

"But Harry, I thought my gift was this day,"  Hermione told him.

"Well, it was in part, but I have one more thing for you,"  Harry said, uneasily.  The anticipation was killing him.  He had to get this over with, and now.

Pulling out the box from his pocket, he slid it into Hermione's delicate hands.

Hermione looked down at the small, black box.  There was a small red bow tied around it and Hermione didn't know what to expect it to be.

She lifted the lid and saw inside was a small, gold locket.  On the front was and engraved H.

Pulling it out slowly, she turned it over.  On the back was engraved :  Happy Birthday Hermione.  Love, Harry.

Hermione couldn't help the tears that pooled in her eyes.  She didn't know why today she seemed to be more emotional then usual.

Harry watched with nervousness as Hermione opened the gift.  He watched as she inspected the back.  Moving closer to her, he could see that her hands seemed to be shaking a bit and her eyes were teary.

"Open it,"  Harry said.  He could feel his own hands shaking.  _Please don't be mad, please don't be mad._

Hermione opened the locket and couldn't help the sob that escaped her lips.  Inside was the picture that Pansy had destroyed.  It was small, but she could still see the faces of her parents.  On the other side, was a picture of her and Harry.  They were standing outside Hogwarts, Harry's arm was draped over her shoulders and her arm was around his waist.

Hermione could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks at the moment.

Harry's eyes widened when he saw her crying.  _Oh great!  I should have never of taken that picture!  Now she probably hates me!_

"Hermione, what's wrong?  If you're mad I took the picture, I'm sorry.  I shouldn't have been going through your things, but I didn't know what to get you and I saw the box there on your desk. It's not even the original, I duplicated it…"  Harry tried explaining, hoping it would calm her down.

Hermione listened as Harry rambled on, but she wasn't mad, on the contrary, she was so happy inside it hurt.  To think that Harry Potter, who once was a boy she could only dream about talking to, would do all this for her and give her such an extravagant gift, she just couldn't even comprehend the idea.

"Harry,"  Hermione said, her voice a bit muffled.  "HARRY! Stop!"

Harry stopped talking at Hermione's voice.  

Hermione's head was filled with so many thoughts right now, she couldn't sort them out.

She walked a little out onto the pitch.  She could feel Harry's eyes on her back at the moment.  She didn't know what to tell him, but one thing was for sure.  Now was the time, no time was better than now.  He deserved to know and she needed to talk about it.

"It happened in the summer before sixth year,"  Hermione started to say.  She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and crossed her arms over her chest, but she didn't turn around.

Harry was perplexed.  What was she talking about?   "What?"  he asked, quietly.

She didn't say anything for a few minutes and Harry sat, staring at the back of her form.  The breeze seemed to pick up, and her hair was blowing around.

Two strands caught Harry's eye.  He watched as they danced, twirled, moved together in the wind; together in an intimate dance with each other.  They whirled, tangled within one another.  They moved as if they were the only things in the world, because in a way, they were.  They didn't know about the pressures of life or dealing with emotions, they didn't know about evil wizards like Voldemort or the threat of danger wherever they went, they didn't know about having to keep good grades so that they could have the career they wanted; they didn't know any of that, but what they did know was each other, and that was all that mattered

Harry found himself admiring the strands of golden hair; admiring their ability to be free of the world and it's problems, and only to be able to think about the one they loved, the one they could share everything with no matter what life threw at them.

The strands continued to dance, picking up speed when the wind blew a little harder, but they never let go of each other; they held on tighter, afraid of losing the one thing that they had in their grasp.

Harry realized at that moment, that the strands were like him and Hermione, only they didn't know it yet.  Or at least they hadn't admitted it to each other.  His eyes trailed back to Hermione, her back still toward him, and he knew, right then, that they were meant to be.  The realization made his heart soar, and all he wanted to do was pour his soul out to her, expressing everything that he could about the way she made him feel.  But now was not the time for that.  He had to hear what she was going to say first.

Hermione looked out over the ground, trying to find the courage to say the next sentence.  It seemed as if ever since that day she had been trying to say these words, but never could.  The words seemed to stick in her mouth and she wasn't able to voice them, for many reasons.

But the main one was fear.

Fear of what people would say, of having to face the reality again, fear of dealing with that day, dealing with everything she kept locked away in the depths of her soul.

She knew it was time though.  How?  She didn't know, but it was time.  And Harry was the one she was suppose to tell it to.  Had it always been him?  Did the fates bring them together so she would have the perfect person to tell him the story to; to get her to open up after these last couple years?  Was it because Harry would understand better than most?

All these questions soared through her mind, but finally she pushed them away.  _Stop wasting time Hermione and do it!_

She turned back to him then, and watched him watch her.  His eyes were clouded with concern and uneasiness.  She knew he had no idea what to say at the moment, but she was glad he was silent.  He didn't push her, and that's what Hermione wanted.  The chance to say it when she was ready. And ready she was.

Wiping her eyes again, even though knowing the effort was useless.  The tears still seemed to fall, even though she willed them to stop.

She looked to the sky.  _Mom, dad, please be with me on this.  I need your help.  Help me voice everything._

Feeling a burst of strength in her, she looked back to Harry who hadn't moved.  Taking a breath, she sighed.  "The death of my parents."

**Alright everyone!  Sorry for the cliffhanger, but what better way to stop then that.  So if you want the next chapter out soon, you have to REVIEW!  Thanks!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter:  The Truth**


	13. The Truth

**Hey Everyone! I'm back!  I am so sorry for the long overdue chapter, but my laptop pretty much crashed on me and I had to buy a new computer, wait for it to come in, before I was able to work on this chapter.  **

**I hope it was worth the wait and thanks for all the great reviews!**

**Thanks,**

**Jen**

**Disclaimer: Everything in the Harry Potter world belongs to J.K. Rowling, I'm just visiting for a while!**

**Hermione's All That**

**The Truth**

Harry stood shocked.  Did _she just say what I think she said?_  He knew he probably looked stupid right now because his mouth was opening and closing, as he had no idea what to say next.   _Just stay quiet and let her speak first_.

Hermione turned her head and looked past Harry for a moment before she began walking over to the stands. 

Harry watched her for a moment, then finally his brain comprehended the motion of moving and he followed her.

They climbed the steps and sat down on one of the benches.

Hermione was looking out over the Quidditch Pitch.  Harry could see the moonlight reflecting off the paths of tears made on her cheeks.

"I was always really close to my parents," Hermione began, still unable to meet Harry's eyes.

Harry listened attentively as Hermione began to speak.  She needed ears to listen to her, and he was in no way not going to oblige her.

"It was only me; I had no brothers or sisters, aunts or uncles, cousins, no one.  Well except my grandmother, but she was just too old for me to really get to know her.  And when I was young, I had no friends," Hermione said, and then she let out a slight chuckle that surprised Harry.

"It's ironic really, because in school, I had no friends, and I knew it was because I was different and I just wanted to go someplace where everyone else was like me.  And then, I get my Hogwarts letter and I thought: this is it; this is my chance.  I come here, and what happens, I am still too different for people to even care to be my friend.  I didn't fit in the muggle world and I don't fit in here, I'm in just sort of a limbo state and I can't find a way to get out."  Hermione stopped for a second and Harry was about to comment on that, saying that he was her friend now, but thought better of it.  She knew that and he knew he had treated her terribly before he actually got to know her and he wasn't going to try and make excuses for it now.

Hermione folded her arms in her lap and stared up at the sky.  Sighing a bit, she continued.  "My parents were my way out.  They were there for me and loved me with all their hearts.  And I loved them with everything I had.  They would have done anything for me, as I would have done anything for them."

Hermione smiled at bit and Harry had a feeling she was recalling a memory of her parents.  His suspicions were confirmed when she began speaking again. 

"I remember this one time.  My mom, it was her thirty-fifth birthday, so me and dad planned this huge party for her.  We were so excited.  We invited everyone we knew.  She had to go out and do errands that day, so while she was gone, we set everything up.  We hid all the cars so that Mom wouldn't have any idea.  Well it turns out, she had gone to get her hair done that day and the woman at the salon cut it something awful and dyed it, but the color didn't come out right.  Mom was going to go and get it fixed the next day.  Well she came home, not expecting all her close friends to be there, and was shocked when we all yelled surprise.  She was embarrassed, I could see it on her face and I just knew she was going to get mad and cry or storm out of the room, but she didn't," Hermione said.  She turned to look at Harry as if telling this story made her realize just how amazing the moment truly was.

Harry stared into Hermione's brown eyes as she finished the story.  "You know what she did?  She laughed.  She just laughed till she was in tears.  She said that she was embarrassed, but this was her birthday, and she was so happy that everyone had shown up for her that she didn't care.  She also told me that her true friends wouldn't care what she looked like." 

Harry smiled as Hermione's face lit up from the memory.  "Your parents sound like wonderful people," Harry commented, thinking it was okay to now speak.

"Oh, they were.  And they would have loved you.  I know they would.  My mom always told me I had a good sense of character, and if I like you, she would have," Hermione confided.

Harry blushed a bit at the comment.  "Thanks, I'm sure I would have loved them too."

Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

"I wish they were still here," Hermione said, peering up to the stars once again.

"What," Harry started to say, not really sure if he should ask.  "What happened to them?"

Hermione didn't look at him or tear her gaze away from the stars.  "It was a wonderful day, so bright and sunny.  I was starting my sixth year at Hogwarts, I was made prefect and my parents were so proud.  Mom wanted to make sure that I had the best last day that I could.  And I wanted french toast for breakfast," Hermione said.  She closed her eyes a moment as new tears began to drip down her cheeks.

"We didn't have any eggs, so we all hopped into the car and headed down to the market.  On our way out, that's when things turned bad," Hermione confided. She began to rub her hands together, as if to calm her shaking hands.  Harry continued to listen.

"It just so happens that Bellatrix Lestrange and a few of Voldemort's other death eaters were out having a bit of fun, teasing, taunting, muggles.  I saw them and I looked right into Lestrange's eyes.  I will never forget how they looked, so dark and black.  There was nothing there, no soul just evil. And that's when she killed my mom.  It was like slow motion.  I can still hear her scream as she fell to the ground, never to get up again."  Hermione stopped, taking a deep breath, and Harry knew she was willing herself to get this all out.  He felt terrible, her pain was so evident and all he wanted to do was wash it away.

Harry couldn't help but think of his own mother at that moment, how he was forced to relive her screams while the dementors were around.  It hurt so much then and he hadn't even known his parents, he couldn't even imagine how Hermione was feeling.

He remembered the moment when he saw Cedric fall to his death in fourth year.  It was the first time someone had actually been killed in front of him.  He blamed himself for a while after that, but finally after some harsh talks with Sirius and Lupin, and a lot of internal battling, he was beginning to understand that it wasn't really his fault, but Voldemort's.

Hermione's voice snapped Harry from his thoughts.  "I was in pure shock when she fell, I don't even think I really connected my mom falling to her actually being gone forever till awhile after.  When my mom collapsed, my dad grabbed me and threw me to the ground and covered me like a shield.  I just stared at the concrete hoping they would go by us, but when I felt my father's grip on me loosen; I knew I was now an orphan."

Harry sat shocked.  She lost both of her parents just like him, by dark wizards, just like him, and she had bottled it all up, just like him.  He almost felt like he was listening to the female counterpart of himself.

"That's when Professor Lupin came and helped me.  He helped me a while after that, helping me get everything in order and my parent's affairs taken care of," Hermione told him.

_So that's how they know each other.  Professor Lupin helped Hermione when she was in need.  Thank god for Lupin._

They sat in silence for a moment, both collecting their thoughts.  Harry's were completely filled with concern for Hermione.  She had been through so much and she had no one to talk to or confide in.  He felt horrible, completely disgusted at himself for putting Hermione down all these years.  He never even gave her a chance, and look at how much she affected him.

"Why did I have to have French toast?"  Hermione asked, and the question stunned Harry.  He knew though, it was not one to answer.  He watched as she clenched her fists by her sides and looked up at the sky.

"Why did I have to make them go to the market?  Why did I stand there and watch my mom die?"  Hermione started to raise her voice.  Harry felt that he should let Hermione vent her rage, as she deserved it and needed to do it.

Hermione stood up now, yelling to the heavens her frustrations.  "Why did I not try and fight them?"

"WHY!?"  Hermione screamed, as she fell to her knees onto the hard stands.  Harry sat watching her.  He couldn't bring words to describe what he was seeing, but he felt, or at least he was almost positive he heard the actual sound of Hermione's heart breaking, along with it, his own.

He realized that Hermione was blaming herself for what happened.  He remembered those times, and he was going to help Hermione realize that it wasn't her fault, that there was nothing she could do about it.

Hermione's cries sliced through the still air like a knife. Harry could hear her torment and pain coming out after all this time and he didn't know what to say.

But he did know what to do.

Taking both sides of Hermione's face, he pulled them up, staring right into her open eyes. He was trying to communicate to her, sending messages through his eyes and hoping she could read them.

"Hermione, look at me and listen carefully.  It was not your fault, nor was it ever your fault.  You can't be expected to take on Death Eaters, especially when you have only been at Hogwarts for five years.  And if you would have taken them on, I doubt you would be sitting here with me right now," Harry told her seriously.

Hermione continued to cry as Harry persisted to try and convince her.  "I have been through the same things as you, Hermione.  My parents died for me, Cedric died in front of my eyes.   My friends were hurt left and right, and it was all because Voldemort wanted to get to me, and I thought it was my fault.  The guilt consumed me.  I was filled with so much hate and rage, no one even knew the real me anymore.  And when I found out about the prophecy, I just went overboard.  But I realized, with some help, that it wasn't my fault.  It was Voldemort's as this wasn't your fault but the Death Eaters!  Don't you see Hermione?  You have to understand!"  Harry told her, hoping she was getting the point.  "It. Wasn't. Your. Fault!"  Harry reiterated.

And without another second, Harry reached around and held Hermione in a tight embrace.

Hermione stiffened at the contact. It was sudden and she wasn't expecting it, especially since she had always been by herself when she was crying.

She was apprehensive to allow Harry to see her like this, so open, so vulnerable, but then again, she knew it was time to release herself and allow herself to properly grieve.

She then grabbed onto his arms as if he was her lifesaver, keeping her afloat so she wouldn't drown in her inner turmoil. Letting her head fall to her shoulder, she let the tears flow. There were no boundaries, no lines drawn; she was able to finally free herself from everything that happened to her. She would never forget it, or her parents, never, but she could try and get through it. She couldn't believe that she had finally expressed everything she was dealing with and that was because of...

Harry.

Harry pulled back, just enough to look into Hermione's face again. He could see the hurt and he hated that all this happened to her. He wanted to take it away, and he would have it he could have. Hermione was precious and a great person, she didn't deserve all that has happened to her.

He hadn't blinked since he had stared into her eyes, and he was oblivious to the fact that his head was moving lower. The next thing he knew, he was kissing Hermione, but this time, it wasn't the simple, chaste kiss on the lips. He had invaded her mouth with his tongue and he could feel the passion between them. So immense and heavy, it was almost weighing them down.

Hermione was in heaven. She was taken by surprise by Harry's motions, but she wasn't going to contradict him. She had been waiting for this ever since the first small kiss. She was amazed by the way Harry was making her feel. She was a bit timid when she felt his tongue ask for entrance, but she gave in. This was Harry, after all.

Harry continued to invade Hermione's mouth, and his hands came up to interweave themselves into her long, flowing hair. He couldn't believe how great this felt. If you would have told him six months ago that he would be sitting outside, making out with Hermione Granger, he would have told you to go to hell, but look, here he was and he was enjoying it immensely. Harry never felt like this with anyone else, Hermione was the only one to make his heart beat so fast, his hands sweat, and send chills all over his body just from her mere touch.

_But wait, how can I be like this with a girl? With her? I can't open up like this, more people will just be hurt. I can't do it, especially to her._

Harry pulled back suddenly, and watched as Hermione's eyes fluttered open. She had a dazed look on her face, which quickly switched to confused.

"Well, I think we better head back now," Harry said, not really sure of what to say at the moment. _Avoiding it is the best route_.

Hermione nodded her head, unable to speak after what just happened. _Why had he pulled back? I thought he was enjoying it, I certainly was enjoying it._

They got up off the stands, and made their way across the Hogwarts grounds. They walked the rest of the way to their rooms in silence, both lost in their thoughts to talk.

As they got to the door, they stopped. "So feeling better?" Harry asked, unsure if he really wanted to know the answer.

"Yes, thank you for listening to me," Hermione said, looking up into Harry's eyes.

"Thank you for telling me and for what it's worth, I'm sorry about your parents," Harry said sincerely.

Hermione looked to the ground, nodding her head. Looking back up, she said, "Thank you."

Hermione pulled out the necklace and held it out in front of her.  She opened the clasp and looked at the picture adorned inside.  "Will you put it on me?" she asked tentatively.

Harry stared at her for a moment.  He almost wanted to say no, fearing that if he touched her skin he wouldn't be able to stop. 

He nodded and she handed him the locket.  She turned around; raising her hair away from her neck and Harry pulled the necklace around.  He clasped it together, brushing his fingers softly over her skin.

Hermione felt goosebumps flood over her skin from the touch.  She didn't know how Harry did that, but she wasn't complaining.

Harry leaned down, almost wanting to kiss the flesh, but resisted.  He just couldn't do that, he had to stop this and stop it now before he dug himself in deep and could never get out.

She was about to go in when she stopped herself. She never really properly thanked Harry for the great day. Turning around, she wrapped him up in a hug.

"Thank you Harry for the best birthday I could ever imagine. I love the locket and I'll treasure it forever," Hermione whispered into his ear. Pulling away, she kissed him on the cheek, and then made for the door. Opening it, she turned back one last time. "Goodnight Harry," she whispered.

"Goodnight Hermione," Harry answered, as she shut the door.

Harry stared at the door, picturing Hermione throughout the night.  All the events of the day ran through his mind.  He pictured her in Hogsmeade, in the Shrieking Shak, at the picnic with Lavender and Ron.  He pictured the look on her face when he gave her the locket, but what stuck with him the most was the terrible sound of her crying.

He was sure that that sound was the worst thing he had heard in his life.  He just couldn't imagine how life could be so cruel to such a wonderful girl.  Even though she had faced such heartache and had been through so much, all alone, she still turned out to be wonderful.  How? he didn't know, but at that moment he made a promise.  He was going to protect Hermione and keep her from getting hurt again.

It was his promise, and he intended to keep it.

**Sorry this is a bit shorter than my usual, but I felt it best to end it there.  Sorry for the long update, I hope to get the next chapter out sooner than that.**

**Thanks again and stay tuned for the next chapter: The Surreal Life**


	14. The Surreal Life

**A/N:  I actually just got back from seeing the ****12am**** showing of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban!  The movie was awesome; anyone who hasn't seen it needs to see it now!  Anyway, I won't say anymore for those of you who get mad when people talk about a movie (Like Me!)  I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!**

**Disclaimer: Nothings Mine!**

**Hermione's All That**

**The Surreal Life**

Harry trudged down the hall, eager to find Malfoy.

He knew what he had to do, and today was the day.

He made a promise last night, one that he had full intentions of keeping, and for that to come true he had to get rid of the one thing that could break that promise…the bet.

He had stayed up throughout the night, pacing his room or gazing out the window, trying to decide what he needed to do and it all came down to one thing…Hermione.

She was the only reason he was happy at the moment and he couldn't imagine his life without her.  He was surprised to see how he had lasted so far without her in his life.  But he knew, before Hermione, he wasn't really living; just merely existing.

She brought joy, mystery, excitement, laughter, and love into his heart and he didn't think he could ever really tell her how precious she was to him, but he was going to try.

He was coming around the corner when he saw Malfoy standing at the end of the hall.  Harry was about to walk up to him, but he stopped.  Malfoy was standing there with someone else.  Harry couldn't make out the figure because they were standing in the shadow.

Harry leaned back against the wall and strained his ears to try and hear what they were saying.

"Listen, soon you won't even have to worry about them.  I will have it all taken care of by the time the Yule Ball comes around.  Nothing is going to stop me from getting what I want," Harry heard Draco say.

He listened for the response, but he couldn't make out the words because the voice was so quiet.

Harry saw Malfoy start to turn in his direction, so he slid behind the wall, molding himself into the cement blocks. 

He heard Malfoy's heavy steps coming his way and Harry prayed that Malfoy wouldn't see him.

He saw Malfoy pass and he was thankful he didn't even look Harry's way.  He waited for him to get on down the corridor and out of sight before he relaxed.

_I wonder what he is up to._

Harry started after Malfoy, still determined to do what he set out to.  He made it around a few corridors till he finally saw Malfoy.

"Hey, Malfoy!"  Harry called.  Draco stopped and turned to Harry.  His bruise was healing nicely and it barely left a mark.  _Maybe what he was doing now was planning something; maybe it really was Malfoy posing as Xander_.

"Potter," Draco replied, smugly.

"Listen, we need to talk.  Man to man," Harry began, not really sure how to approach this.  He had never backed out of anything in his life, and to think he was about to over a girl, well a very special girl if he was being honest.

"What do you want?"  Draco asked, unenthusiastically.

"Can we just talk, please?"  Harry pleaded.

Finally Draco nodded, and they made their way into an empty classroom.

"What's this about, Potter?  I haven't got all day to sit around and listen to the many woes of the Boy-Who-Lived," Draco muttered as he sat down on the teacher's desk, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine, I'll get right to the point…I want to call off the bet,"  Harry stated and Draco's face seemed to show a bit of a shocked expression, but one that quickly melted into the all to familiar Malfoy smirk.

"Let me get this straight," Draco started as he got up off the desk, making his way toward Harry.  "You," he said, pointing toward Harry.  "Mr. I-Can-Do-Anything Potter wants to back out on a bet he made with me?  May I ask why?"

"Listen Draco, I don't really feel like getting into details about this, but I just want to call if off.  I don't care, say I lost, whatever, but I just want to pretend as if it never happened," Harry explained, hoping that Draco would show just a bit of mercy for his friend.

"So, you want me to just drop the chance of making a fool of the legendary Potter, just because you asked me to?"  Malfoy asked.  Harry could hear the venom leaking off each word as it filled the air and he knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"Even though I know it is really hard for you to do something like this, I'm still asking," Harry told him.

Draco looked at Harry inquisitively.  Harry could tell he was thinking, and when Draco thinks, nothing good can come of it.

"Alright Potter, I'll be the bigger man here and give you what you want," Draco said and Harry's jaw about hit the floor.  He couldn't believe it.  _Alright, who is this and where is the real Draco?_

"What?"  Harry said, too shocked to actually control what flowed out of his mouth.

"Well Potter, is it that hard to believe?"  Draco asked as he turned his back to Harry and strolled around the room.  He ambled his way over to the desk again, picking up a few quills that were lying on the table and twisting them in his hand.

"Actually, yes," Harry admitted, watching Draco.

Draco turned and gave Harry a sly smile.  "Well of course, there are consequences," Draco said and Harry groaned internally.  He knew there had to be a catch.  There was no way Draco Malfoy would back out without getting something out of the deal.

"I knew it! What do you want?"  Harry asked, reluctantly.

Draco smiled at bit, laying down the quills and picking up a book, flipping through the pages.  Harry knew Draco was biding time, almost like a dramatic pause.  Harry knew fully well that Draco was trying to make Harry fell uncomfortable, giving him a minute to think over what Draco might say, and even though Harry regretted admitting it, it was working, quite well actually.

"I think that the best payment for me to keep my mouth shut would be," Draco started to say as he looked at Harry.  "How about your precious Firebolt?"

Harry didn't move as the words sunk into his head.  "Hell no, you can't have my Firebolt!"  Harry yelled in fury.  He couldn't believe what Draco had asked in return for his silence.

"Fine," Draco said, putting down the books and heading to the door.  "I bet a certain bookworm would love to hear about our bet!"

Draco pulled open the knob and Harry watched as he was about to leave.  A million thoughts seemed to run through his mind as he contemplated Draco's deal.

_How can I give him my Firebolt?  It was a gift from Sirius!_

_But you can get another one._

_Yeah, but I love my broom!_

_Do you want to hurt Hermione?_

Suddenly, he came to his senses as Hermione came into his head.  He had to do this.  If he really thought about it, it was a small price to pay to keep his promise.  _It could have been worse.  Really?  Oh, shut up!_

"Wait," Harry said, biting his lip to keep from cursing.  "You have a deal."

Hermione made her way down the hall toward Potions.  She had a permanent smile on her face ever since she hit the pillow the night before.  She couldn't help but feel as if a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.  She felt lighter inside from releasing everything that had been bottled up deep within her for the past year.

She hadn't seen Harry this morning; she went to his room but he seemed to have slipped out early this morning.

"Granger," someone said from behind her and Hermione turned to see who it was.

She saw Draco Malfoy walking down the hall.  He slipped up to her and she wondered what he wanted.

"So, how are you?"  Malfoy asked and Hermione gave him an odd look.

"Alright, I know you didn't come to chit-chat with me, so what is it that you want?"  Hermione asked.

"What, I can't just have a causal conversation with you?"  Draco said.

"Well, it doesn't actually suit you too well to have conversations with people," Hermione replied.

"Well, I was just wondering if you would like to go out sometime," Draco asked and Hermione almost laughed out loud.

"You want to go out on a date, with me?"  Hermione inquired.

"Well, yes," Malfoy said, giving Hermione a slick smile that usually knocked girls off their feet.  He moved a little closer, invading her personal space.  He reached up and pushed back some of her hair off of her shoulder, trailing his finger down her arm.

Hermione looked at him and felt nothing; absolutely nothing.  No temptation, no attraction, nothing at all.  She actually thought of Harry and what he would think if he saw them in this position.

Taking her hand, she pushed Draco away from her.  "I don't care if you were the last man on earth; there is no way I would go out with you!"  Hermione told him, before walking away.

"Has he even asked you to the Yule Ball yet?"  Draco asked Hermione and she stopped in her tracks.  She didn't turn around; she couldn't, because if she did she knew he would be able to see the answer written in her eyes.

"He hasn't and he isn't going to.  He doesn't like you as anything more than a friend," Draco said and Hermione remained rooted to the ground.  "Harry's just using you.  I'm just telling you this because I don't want to see a good person like you hurt.  And Hermione, the offer still stands.  I want to take you to the Yule Ball."

Hermione didn't want to hear anymore, she continued walking and swept into the classroom quickly, taking a seat beside Neville, but Draco's words seemed to linger with her.

The lesson began, but Hermione wasn't really listening.  She kept thinking about everything that had happened.  _Harry isn't using me, why would he be?  What would he gain?  Harry's better than that.  I know him…at least I think I know him._

"Hermione," Neville said and Hermione turned to meet his gaze.

"Hmm," she replied.

"Class is over," he said to her.

"What!"  Hermione almost shouted and Neville actually laughed.

"I'm just kidding, Hermione," Neville said.

Hermione perked up and looked around the classroom.   Everyone was busy working on their potions.  She saw Harry sitting at the back table with Ron and he looked up.  She caught his gaze and he smiled at her and gave her a quick wink.  She blushed a bit and turned back to Neville.

"I'm sorry Neville for not paying attention.   What is it that we are supposed to be working on?"  Hermione asked.

"Polyjuice Potion, but don't worry, I've already pretty much done the whole thing.  All that really needs to be done is to let it sit for a month and then some form of hair from the person you are changing into," Neville told her.

Hermione was amazed, usually Neville wasn't really that good with potions; it was his weaker subject.  Hermione usually prepared the potions and Neville would just assist.

"Are you sure you did it right?"  Hermione asked and Neville looked at her with a hurt expression.

"What is that suppose to mean?"  Neville asked, narrowing his eyes a bit.

"No Neville, I didn't mean it like that, but you know that Potions is your weakest area," Hermione said.  She didn't mean to hurt his feelings, but obviously the comment did.

"Well you know what Hermione; I'm not bad at everything I do.  For your information this potion is perfect and if you don't believe me, come back in a month and try it out yourself.  Now just because you've gone and made yourself popular, fretting around with Harry Potter and forgetting about who has been your friend since first year, doesn't mean that you can walk all over me.  I'll have you know that I can do things without you and I don't need you in my life, because you obviously don't need me!" Neville shouted, and with that he grabbed his bags and marched out of the classroom.

Hermione stared at the spot that Neville was just at and was lost.  She felt bad for how she had treated Neville, but if she was being honest, he never really acted like her friend in the first place.  The only thing he ever wanted to do was study and he never actually talked to her about anything.

On the other hand, he was really the only person that had actually wanted to be around her for the entire seven years that she had been at Hogwarts.  He may not have been the best friend, but he was someone she could talk to and partner with rather than being completely alone.

She felt the tears welling up in her eyes at Neville's outburst.  She had been ignoring him lately and he didn't deserve that.  She felt an arm on her shoulder and she turned to see Harry standing there.

"Hermione, are you ok?  What happened with Neville?"  Harry asked, concern written on his face.

Hermione couldn't say anything.  She needed to find Neville and make amends.  She shook her head at Harry, indicating she would talk later, and fled the room.

She ran down the halls in search of her friend, but he was no where to be found.

She decided to go and check the Gryffindor common room to see if he had gone there.

Saying the password, she slipped inside.  She didn't see anyone in the common room, so she ran up to Neville's dorm room.  He wasn't inside.  The tower was nearly empty…nearly being the operative word.

As she was about to exit through the portrait hole, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.  Turning around, hoping that it was Neville, she saw Cho Chang making her way into the room.

"Well, well, if it isn't little miss bookworm," Cho sneered, making her way toward Hermione.  She towered over Hermione, but Hermione wasn't in the least bit intimated.

"So, how has life been?  It seems you actually have one now."

Hermione gave her a menacing look.  "I don't need to speak to you, Cho, so get out of my face!"

"So, Granger, you've actually grown yourself some confidence.  Compliments to Harry, I'm sure," Cho said.

Hermione didn't say anything.  She wasn't a two year old and she wasn't going to play these stupid games.  "I'm looking for Neville.  I see he isn't here, so I'm just going to leave."  She turned around and started for the door.

"Listen here, Granger.  Know this, Harry's mine!"  Cho said and the comment made Hermione stop in her tracks.  She had it; she wasn't going to take any of this from Cho.  Not only did she make her mad because Cho Chang was a stuck up snob who thought of no one but herself, but she had also hurt Harry and all that rage; all that pent up anger she had held within herself toward Cho was ready to be unleashed when provoked, and Cho had finally pushed that button for Hermione.

"Harry isn't yours and if I remember correctly, you were the one who dumped him for Viktor Krum, who's so stupid he probably couldn't even pronounce my name right!"  Hermione said back to her.

"Krum, ha!  He's history, total history.  My new mission is getting Harry back, and just so you know, I never lose!"  Cho seethed. 

"Well, you can do what you want, but Harry wants absolutely nothing to do with you!   You were the stupid one to let him go in the first place.  He doesn't care about you!"  Hermione shouted back, not at all afraid of this girl who seemed to rule the school.  She knew this would cause even more enemies, but she didn't care.

"And you think he cares about you?"  Cho said back and Hermione just ignored her.  She turned and started heading out the door.

"He never has and he never will!  You two don't mix, you're like oil and water.  He is Harry Potter and the Harry Potters of the world do not go out with people like you!"  Cho voice trailed out of the door before it slammed shut in her face.

Hermione didn't care anymore what people said.  She wasn't going to let that ruin what she had with Harry.

_What exactly do I have with Harry?  We've kissed twice, but we haven't ever discussed it.  He hasn't asked me to the Yule Ball or even told me he likes me.  What if he really doesn't like me?_

Hermione continued to drown in her thoughts.  She needed somewhere to think.  She would have to find Neville later, it was obvious she wasn't going to find him now because he didn't want to be found.

Hermione made her way to the library.  Walking to the farthest table in the corner, she grabbed herself a book and began reading.

Timed ticked by and before she knew it, darkness had now filled the sky and it was past curfew.  She realized that the entire time she sat there, she hadn't turned a page.  She had a lot of time to think things over.

She replaced the book on the shelf and began walking towards the Great Hall for dinner.

She hoped to catch Neville there, but when she got there, he was no where to be seen.  Figuring she was going to just have to eat by herself, she sat down at the end of the table and took a sip of pumpkin juice.

She began to get lost in her thoughts as she waited for dinner to start.  The hall was fairly deserted, Harry wasn't even there yet.  She picked up her napkin and started tearing it up, piece by piece.

As she began tearing a little song came into her head.  _He loves me, he loves me not.  Oh well, it's not a flower but it will do._  Hermione smiled at herself as she began chanting the lines as she tore off each piece.  The last piece came up.  _He loves me!_  Hermione laughed at herself for doing something so elementary, but she couldn't help but feel a bit of joy at the thought of what she had landed on.

_Alright Hermione, get a grip.  Just like crystal balls and tarot cards aren't real, neither is this!  But hey, I can dream can't I?_

She unconsciously began twiddling the locket that Harry gave her in her hands.  She looked down at it and smiled.  She loved it so much.  It was a complete reminder of not only her parents and their happy times together, but also of the best gift Harry could have ever give her…freedom.  He helped her to soothe some of the deep wounds she had within herself.

She was able to actually sleep without crumbling into tears or succumbing to terrible nightmares haunting her dreams.  Harry was her savior and she owed him a lot…and even though it was hard for her to say this, but if Harry really wanted to be with Cho she would stick with him and help him through it because she just wanted him to be happy…even though it would break her heart to see it happen, she would sacrifice her heart for his happiness.  He deserved it more than she could explain.

Suddenly she felt arms around her shoulder and she jumped, startled by the sudden action.

Turning around, she almost bumped heads with a forehead because it was so close to her.  She moved back and instantly cringed when she saw who it was.  _Malfoy_!

"So Granger, gonna sit by yourself"   Draco asked, staring at her with his gray eyes.

Hermione just shrugged her shoulders.  She really didn't know what to say.  She looked over and saw that Parvati and Seamus were standing there, smirking.

Hermione felt Draco lean down and whisper close to her ear.  "Come on, don't you want to sit near me?"

Hermione moved her head away, very uncomfortable in this situation.  Suddenly she heard a voice that made her relax.

"Malfoy, what do you think you're doing?"  Harry said.

Hermione turned to see him standing with Ron and Lavender.  He had an ugly look on his face and Hermione knew he was upset.  He looked over at her and she saw something flash in his eyes, but she couldn't decipher what it was.

Draco stood up and looked toward Harry.  "Potter, I'm just making friends with Granger here.  Didn't you tell me that I need to start getting my act together and treating people like they should be treated?"  Draco sneered in a rude voice.

"Yeah, Hermione," Parvati pronounced sarcastically.  "How about you come over and sit with us?"

Hermione looked at her for a moment.  She knew they didn't really want her there, but at the moment the whole hall seemed to be watching the scene unfold and she didn't know what to do.

She looked over to Harry for some kind of sign, but he continued to glare at Draco.

Draco turned and laid his hand down on Hermione's, caressing it smoothly.  Hermione looked down at what he was doing and then back up at him.  _Who does he think he is?_

"Yeah, come on Hermione.  You know you want to," he said, seductively, giving her a wink.

Hermione turned to Harry, who was clenching his fists. She could tell he was trying to hold back his anger.

She pulled her hand away, looking right into Draco's eyes.  "No, I really don't think so," Hermione said.

"No, I really think you should," Seamus told her.  Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her up.   He put his arm on her shoulders, leading her toward their side of the table. 

Hermione looked toward Harry and she could almost feel the tension burning off his skin.  Ron and Lavender didn't say anything, but Lavender gave her a knowing look and Ron gave her a small smile.

Draco led her to the table.  "Sit down Hermione," he said as he sat down beside her.  Hermione was hoping that Harry would sit beside her and she turned to him.  He was trying to get to her, but Seamus beat him to it.

"So Hermione, how are you doing?"  Seamus asked her.

"Fine," Hermione answered.  She was really uncomfortable in this situation, but she just had to deal with it.  _If me and Harry are going to be friends, I need to get along with his friends, even if I don't like them._

Hermione searched for Harry and saw him going to the other side of the table.  He sat down in front of her and looked right into her eyes.  He seemed to be trying to calm himself.  His hand was still clenching and she could almost hear his teeth grinding in his mouth, but he didn't say anything.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her thigh; she looked down and saw that Draco was touching her.  She didn't want Harry to see, she feared he would do something he would later regret, so she casually pushed his hand away.  Draco looked at her and gave her a wink.  He was about to say something, but Hermione was glad he didn't get a chance because Professor Dumbledore began speaking.

_Saved by the Dumbledore!_

"Students, before dinner is served I have an announcement to make.  Everyone remembers the wonderful Yule Ball that we are having and the nominations for the Queen and King.  I now have the candidates that you are to vote on."

"The Kings you have nominated are Draco Malfoy from Gryffindor!"  Malfoy stood up and smirked at everyone.  Hermione could hear several girls swoon.  _What they saw in him?...she didn't know._

"The next is a fellow from Hufflepuff, Justin Flinch-Fletchly!"  Dumbledore exclaimed.  Justin stood and people clapped throughout the hall.

"And of course, from Gryffindor, Harry Potter!"  Hermione turned and gave Harry a huge smile.  He was still angry, she could tell, but he was trying to hide it as he stood, giving everyone a grin.

He sat down and met her gaze.  She smiled and she was pleased to recieve a cute half-smile from him.

"And now, for the Queens! The first from Gryffindor house is Cho Chang!"

Everyone in the hall cheered as Cho stood and smiled at everyone.  She waved as if she was in a beauty pageant.  _Oh give it up!_

"The next, from Ravenclaw is Luna Lovegood!"

Everyone seemed to be surprised, but they all laughed and cheered.  Luna stood up and smiled.

Seamus leaned over to everyone, so that they could hear what he was going to say.  "I heard that a lot of people voted on her as a joke."

Hermione felt bad.  Luna was a little strange, but she was a good person and no one deserved that.

Hermione looked at Harry for a moment and he was still looking at her.  She stared into his eyes, but had to look away.  She couldn't get lost in his eyes here; who knows what would happen if she did.  She just wanted so bad to crawl over the table and kiss his lovable lips.  _Restraint Hermione, Restraint!_

"Quiet please," Dumbledore said.   Hermione snapped her attention back to Dumbledore as he began speaking the last name.  Hermione was trying to think of who it would be.  _Either Lavender or Parvati?_    

"And last but not least is another person from Gryffindor…Hermione Granger!"

**Please review and tune in for the next chapter: Quidditch and Confrontations!**


	15. Quidditch and Confrontations

**A/N:  I am so sorry for the long overdue update.  I have been extremely busy.  I hope this chapter was the worth the wait!  Please make sure to review after you read!**

**Disclaimer:  Belongs to J.K. Rowling!**

**Hermione's All That**

**Quidditch and Confrontations**

Hermione shot up from her bed, rubbing her eyes.  She just had the strangest dream.

Within her dream, she was nominated for prom queen.  Hermione almost laughed at the thought.  _Yeah, like I would be up there with the likes of Cho Chang and Harry._

She smiled as he drifted into her head.  That was happening more often now.  She knew that she was falling in love with him and she wanted desperately for the two of them to become an item, but she was not going to be the one to act first.

She had to let Harry do that.  She didn't know how Harry felt.  He was never very open with his emotions, just like her.  And when two people, who hold their hearts so tightly, closed up and locked in, it is hard for anything to ever really happen.

Hermione stretched and forced herself out of bed.  Rubbing her eyes, she trotted over to her dresser, pulled out her clothes and headed for the shower.

She was ready for classes a little after seven and she was in need of some breakfast.  Grabbing her books for her first class, she made her way down to the common room.

There weren't many people up yet, so she made her way through the common room and out the portrait hole.

As she walked, she passed a few people and they all looked up to her and smiled.  She smiled back, not used to the sudden politeness.

Sharon Haigler, a fifth year Gryffindor, passed by Hermione and she said, "Congratulations Hermione!"

Hermione gave her an odd look.  _What are they talking and congratulating me for; I haven't done anything, have I?_

She kept thinking about what they could be happy about.  _Maybe it was that test we took last week in Potions. Maybe I had the highest score and Snape told everyone.  No, that can't be it, Snape hates Gryffindors; he would never praise us._

She continued on to the Great Hall, still being eyed, pointed at, and whispered the whole time.  Normally, she would just pass it off as them making fun of her, but it was different this time because everyone seemed genuinely happy for her; giving her a few waves and grins.

She got to the Great Hall and opened the doors.  It was fairly vacant, so she took an empty seat near the end of the Gryffindor table.

She grabbed a muffin and slowly began chewing it.  She pulled out her Herbology book, trying to get in a few bits of studying before she had to go there and take the test.

She must have gotten engrossed in the book, because the next thing she knew the Great Hall was getting crowded with people.

As people walked in, they waved to her and again told her congratulations.  She was now more confused then ever.

She scanned the room for Harry and looked over to see if he was coming in with the crowd, but she was met with a menacing stare.  Cho and Parvati, along with some fourth years, whom she didn't know their names, were looking right at her.  They began heading her way and Hermione inwardly cringed.  _What in the hell do they want now?!  Maybe she's come to yell at me for what happened the other day._

The "posse" stood in front of Hermione and Cho moved in front of them all.  She put her hands on her hips and her lips seemed to curl into a sneer.

"Listen, Hermione," Cho uttered each letter with pure detest in her voice.  "I don't know what you're thinking or who you think you are, but you're not going to beat out me!  I will not loose to some total disgrace of a person like you!"

Hermione gave her a devil look right back for that comment and said, "I don't know what you are talking about, and if this is about Harry.."

But Cho interrupted her.  "Oh, don't play dumb with me, Granger!  And this isn't about Harry.  It's about me and you!"  She flipped her hair and headed up to the front of the Gryffindor table.

_What is her problem?_

She felt someone pat her back and she turned to see Harry looking down at her.  "So, how do you feel?"  He was looking at her with a huge smile on his face.

"Um, ok," Hermione answered, a little bewildered at his question.  _Do I look sick or something?_

"Come on, you have to be more excited then that!  I know you weren't expecting it, but I'm with you the whole way.  It is a bit weird, just thinking about it, but at least we have each other to get us through it all!"  Harry exclaimed.

Hermione was completely lost.  _What is with everyone today?_

Hermione stared at Harry till he asked her what was wrong.  "Did I miss something?"  Hermione asked him.

Harry lowered his brow and looked at her.  "Huh?"  he asked.

"I mean, why is everyone acting like this?  Did something happen that I don't remember?"  Hermione asked him and he started to chuckle a bit.

"Are you that surprised about it that you didn't actually think it happened?"  Harry asked her and Hermione looked at him curiously.

"What happened," Hermione asked as she grabbed her juice and began to take a sip.

"That you were nominated for the Queen," Harry said and Hermione spewed her drink out, which landed all over Harry.

"WHAT!" Hermione shrieked.  "I thought…I thought that it was a dream!"

Harry looked up at her through his wet bangs and grabbed a napkin, cleaning off the juice from the front of his robes.  "It wasn't a dream.  It happened yesterday, and you were so shocked, you just sat there, then you went to bed.  You didn't even speak; I just thought you were stunned."

Hermione looked around and now everything made sense.  She smiled to herself, not only at the revelation but also at the knowledge that people supported her, they actually supported her.

Hermione turned back to Harry, who was still trying to get the juice out of his clothes.  His hair was still wet and he seemed to be trying really hard to dry off.  She began to laugh.

Harry looked up, seemingly startled by the sudden burst of laughter and gave her a grin.  "What's so funny?"  he asked and Hermione laughed harder.

"You!  You're covered in pumpkin juice!"  Hermione uttered.

"Yeah, no thanks to you," Harry said, giving her an evil look which was ebbing itself into a lop-sided smile.

She pulled out her wand and muttered the drying spell and Harry was as good as new.  Harry looked down, then at Hermione.  "I should have thought of using my wand," Harry said, throwing the wet paper towels onto the table.

"Well, I believe, Mr. Potter that that is the reason you are not the top student in this school and I am!  You can defeat Voldemort many times and come out alive, yet you don't have common sense!"  Hermione told him, laughing again at him.

Harry grinned at her.  "Oh, is that right, Miss Granger!  Well, how would you like some pumpkin juice with that ego," Harry said as he grabbed a goblet of juice and leaned it over Hermione's head, threatening to tip it over.

Hermione gave Harry a weary look.  "Alright, I'm sorry, but it was funny!"  Hermione admitted.

Harry put down the goblet and smiled at her.  "Come on Miss Granger," Harry said as he stood up, offering his arm to help up Hermione. "How about you let a wizard with no common sense walk you to class?"

Hermione smiled, taking his hand.  "I think I can handle that," Hermione agreed.

"Well at least you can say that I'm a handsome, stupid wizard," Harry told her as they left through the doors.

Hermione swatted Harry's arm, turning to give him a look.  "Now look who has the ego!"

It wasn't lost on her as they made their way to Herbology that Harry hadn't released her hand, and she was not about to mention it.

Hermione met up with Lavender in the library and then they headed out to the Quidditch Pitch.  Today, Hermione was going to watch her first quidditch game.

She was excited.  It was Gryffindor against Ravenclaw, so she figured it should be a pretty interesting game.

"I can't wait to see this game!  I've been looking forward to it this last month!"  Lavender exclaimed as she pulled some of her hair out of her face as the wind started to kick up.

Hermione pulled her jacket around her a bit tighter, trying to block out the rush of cold air and said, "I didn't know you were such a big fan of Quidditch."

Lavender smiled.  "Oh, no, I'm not," Lavender said and Hermione looked at her quizzically.

"Then why are you so excited?"  Hermione asked.

"Because, I get to see Ron in his uniform," Lavender commented and winked at Hermione.  Hermione laughed at her friend.  It was almost weird to say that, friend.  She hadn't said it, actually really ever and truly meant it and it felt good to know that Lavender was there.   Lavender didn't judge her or use her just to get good grades, Lavender was a true friend and Hermione was glad to have her support.

"Don't worry Hermione," Lavender said and Hermione snapped out of her thoughts.  Turning to her friend, she saw Lavender have a huge grin on her face.  "Harry will be there, and he will be in his too!"

"I know, I saw him in it not to long ago," Hermione mentioned.

"Did you take a good look?"  Lavender asked.

"Well, I got a great shot of his backside," Hermione said and Lavender looked shocked.

"Hermione Granger, I knew there was a bad side to you!"  Lavender commented.  She grabbed Hermione's arm and yanked her forward.  "Come on, we're going to be late.  We don't want to miss them coming out, because when they call out their names, Ron always looks at me and blows me a kiss.  He says it's for good luck, I just think it's sweet!"

Hermione smiled at Lavender and envied her love with Ron.  She wanted so much to be able to say such things as that. 

They found themselves some seats in the middle of the stands and waited for the game to start.

Harry paced back and forth inside the locker rooms.  The game was about to start in a few minutes, but his mind was in another place.

_How can I do this?  I really don't want to do this!_

Harry shook his head and tried to think that what he was doing was for Hermione and she was worth anything.  _Yeah, but it still doesn't make it any easier._

"Potter," he heard the dreaded voice say and Harry turned to see Draco standing in his quidditch uniform.  He was holding his Nimbus 2001 and had a smug look on his face.

"Are you going to keep up your end of the bargain?"  Draco asked as he moved a little closer to Harry.

Harry looked at Malfoy with pure distaste.  He gripped his hands together as he urged himself to get it over with.  He couldn't take it anymore as he threw his much loved and much cared for Firebolt over to Malfoy.

Draco caught it easily, and smiled.  "Oh, I sure am going to enjoy this," Draco said as he looked over at his new toy.

He started to walk off and it took Harry all his willpower to keep himself from pounding Draco's body into the ground.

Draco stopped, and turned back to Harry.  "Well, I wasn't going to leave you without a broom," Draco said as he threw Harry his Nimbus.  "I still want to win this match and as much as I hate to say it, you are our best player."

Draco didn't say anything else as he made his way back over to the other teammates.

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to meet his red-haired friend's face.  Ron shook his head at Harry.  "I'm sorry for what you did Harry, but I'm proud of you for it.  She must really be special for you to give up your Firebolt for," Ron said.

An image of Hermione's smiling face floated into Harry's mind and he smiled.  "You have no idea, Ron.  You have no idea," Harry said and he gripped the Nimbus into his hand and headed out to the pitch, ready to kick some Ravenclaw butt.

Hermione watched anxiously as the players zoomed out onto the pitch.  Hermione saw Harry come out and she marveled at how graceful he flew around the pitch.  _He's a natural._

She thought something looked odd though.  She pulled out her binoculars and zoomed in on Harry.  His broom looked different.  She knew it wasn't his Firebolt, she would remember that anywhere, as it had been the one he used to help her learn how to fly.  _Maybe he didn't want to use it today.  That couldn't be it; Harry loves that broom, why wouldn't he use it for the match?_  Hermione knew she had to ask him later about it.

The game went on, and Hermione became intrigued with how everything went.  She was more concerned with Harry when he almost was hit by a few bludgers.   The score was back and forth for a while, but finally after a few hours of intense playing, the seekers were in a head-to-head nose-dive for the snitch.

Hermione clutched her hands together and watched anxiously as the two seekers went after the game-winning play.

They both turned up just before they would have hit the ground and Hermione couldn't see who caught the snitch.

Silence filled the area as everyone waited to see who the winner would be.  Harry was still on his broom; he was slowing down and landed onto the pitch.

He looked up at everyone and Hermione saw his face.    His expression was not one of happiness. _We lost, we lost!_ Then, he raised his hand, a glint of gold reflected out and everyone screamed, including Hermione.  She watched as Harry began smiling and waving it around. 

The quidditch team flew down to meet Harry, all congratulating him on the win.  Hermione, just like all the rest of the students, was trying to get out of the stands and to the pitch so she could talk to Harry.

The crowd seemed to loom over her as she slid through the crowd like a maze.  _How am I ever going to get to him in this mess?_

Harry was smiling, despite the fact that he had just given up one of the things he treasured almost as much as life itself just a few short hours ago, but he was happy.  They had won and his teammates were happy.  There was just one thing missing, Hermione.

He scanned the crowd, looking for her, but he couldn't find her at all.  _Where could she be?_

Harry felt someone grab his arm and he smiled.  "Hermione, I was looking…" he started to say, but trailed off as he noticed it wasn't Hermione grabbing his arm, but Ginny.

"Hey Ginny," Harry said, turning his attention back to the ground.

"Hey Harry," she said.  She reached up and planted a kiss on his cheek.  He cringed at the contact.  He didn't like getting affection from her.  "I wanted to ask you something."

Harry didn't really feel like chatting at the moment, he really wanted to get away and find Hermione to share his happiness with her, but this was his best friend's sister, and he had to be nice.  "What is it?" he answered her.

"Well Harry," Ginny began.  She moved so that she was in front of him, and Harry looked down at her.  She was blushing a bit and she was batting her eyelashes up at him.  "I was thinking since me and you were single that you would want to go to the Yule Ball with me."

Harry's stomach fell at that moment.  He didn't want to go with Ginny and he wasn't going to, but he felt bad to turn her down.  What was he supposed to say?  He didn't want to hurt her feelings, so he tried his best to let her down easily.  "I'm sorry Ginny, and I'm flattered, but I wanted to ask Hermione to go with me."

Ginny's face visibly fell at that moment.  Her smiled turned into an instant frown.  She released his arm and crossed them over her chest.

"You're going with her?"  Ginny asked, a hint of anger in her voice.

"Yes Ginny.  We've gotten pretty close these last few days and I would like to take her," Harry answered honestly.

"Why her?  What's so great about her?"  Ginny said.  She raised her hand up and started to stroke his cheek.  Pulling herself in closer, she pushed herself into him.  "What does she have that I don't?"

Harry stared into her big, blues and instantly wished that Hermione was in front of him instead of Ginny.  How could he answer that?  He didn't even know really why he was so drawn to her or why he felt so strongly for someone he really just got to know.

He slowly pried Ginny off of him, holding her at arms length.  He felt bad for having to turn her down, but he wasn't going to do what everyone expected him to or what he didn't want to anymore.  He stared right at her and said, "Hermione is someone you will never understand, because you can't, no one will.  She's just herself, no matter what happens.  She doesn't judge or make fun of anyone.  She's giving and honest and she cares, more than anyone I have ever known.  She's a better person than you and me combined and that's why Ginny, that's why I want her."

Ginny didn't say anything to Harry's statement.  She stared at him for a moment, before turning and heading through the crowd.  The silence that she left him with was uncomfortable, yet it somehow opened his eyes to what he had just said.  He didn't even really know when he was saying it that he actually thought that of her, but now it was clear. 

The noise of the crowd seemed to diminish as his eyes grew wide.  She was it for him; she was what he had been waiting for his whole life.  He had to tell her, let her know how he felt_.  The Yule Ball! That will be a perfect opportunity.  After the ball, I will tell her how I feel.  Now all I have to do is ask her and hope she hasn't said yes to anyone else yet._

He became frantic, searching for her frizzy, brown hair and bright brown eyes.  He couldn't see anything, everything was in his way.

Feeling like he had no other choice, Harry mounted his broom and took off into the sky.  Flying up high enough so he could really get a good look, he searched for her.  Finally he spotted her near the end of the pitch, trying to push her way through the crowd.  He smiled, somehow knowing she was pushing through the crowd for him.

He zoomed over the heads and flew up behind Hermione.  She didn't notice he was right there until he shouted her name.

She stopped and looked over her shoulder.  Her eyes widen when she saw that he was huddling over the crowd on his broom.  He reached out his hand for her.  "Come on, get on!" he shouted.

Hermione looked a little reluctant, but she laced her hand with his and he pulled her up and on behind him.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and he took off towards the lake.

Harry stopped by the lake and lowered them to the ground.

"What was that about, Harry?"  Hermione asked when they finally were on solid ground.

Harry smiled.  "Well, I was looking for you and I knew I would never find you in that mess, so I did the next best thing!"

Hermione smiled at him.  Harry grabbed her hand and gave her a serious look.  "Hermione, can I ask you something?"

Hermione nodded and Harry squeezed her hand a bit.  He suddenly felt a little nervous and he could feel the sweat build up on his face.  "Um, well I wanted to know if you would go with me to the Yule Ball?"

Hermione looked stunned for a second before she began smiling.  "Yes!  Yes, I would love to!"  Hermione exclaimed.

Harry felt relief flood his body.  Suddenly Hermione's arms wrapped around his neck and he sighed.  She was happy and that made him happy.  "Thank you Harry!"  He heard her say into his ear.

He smiled, pulling her away and looking into her glossy eyes.  "No, thank you Hermione," he said sincerely.  He interlaced his hand with hers and began heading back to Hogwarts.  "I will admit though," he started.  "I was a bit nervous about asking you."

Hermione looked at him a little amazed and he grinned.  "But then, I thought about something someone really smart told me once," he said.

"What's that?"  Hermione asked, looking into his eyes.

"Well, they told me that a person who asks a question is a fool for a minute, but a person who never asks a question is a fool for a lifetime," Harry told her and he saw how Hermione's eyes glistened with happiness and care.  "I guess I just didn't want to be a fool for a lifetime, so I took the risk.  Lucky for me it worked out, huh!"

Hermione laughed and smiled at Harry.  "Lucky for the both of us, actually."

Harry grinned back at her.  Reaching up, he put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her in close and sighing in contentment.  _Alright, she said yes.  Now, how to just tell her how I feel?  I got to make this perfect and I have some planning to do.  Another few sleepless nights for me, but it's worth it._  Harry turned, smiling down at Hermione who was snuggled up on his shoulder.  _Well worth it!_

**Thank you everyone!  Stay Tuned for next chapter (One I'm sure you've all been waiting for!):  How Could You?!**


	16. How Could You?

**A/N: I am terribly sorry that it took me so long to update. I really am not going to sit here and make excuses, I just really got stuck on this chapter and I wanted to make it perfect, as this is the scene that I have been building up to since Chapter 1. So, please, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**Hermione's All That**

**How Could You?**

Harry couldn't keep the smile off of his face for the rest of the day. First, he won the Quidditch match, and second, Hermione had agreed to go with him to the Yule Ball.

He was excited and decided to get started on the plans for the dance and what would follow.

He thought about what he was going to tell Hermione. Could he just say it? Hermione, I love you? He didn't know. He was terrified, but in his heart, he knew that he was supposed to tell her and he was going to. Nothing would stop him; not even a herd of Hippogriffs charging after him could keep him from accomplishing this task.

He had a lot to think about and he began to worry.

_What if it's not perfect? What if she doesn't even love me back, or like me for that matter? That's foolish Potter; do you not see the way she looks at you? Yeah, and it scares me!_

Harry was scared. Scared that he might screw something up or mess up what beautiful thing could happen between the two of them. He still had the threat of Voldemort over his head, and if he was logical he would try to keep Hermione away from him at all times, but he couldn't.

Being without her made everything in the world seem that much less significant. She was the reason he smiled throughout the day and hummed a tune before bed. She was always on his mind, always occupying a space deep within.

Had she always had that space? Maybe the first day he laid eyes on her in first year, his heart provided a small space for her, knowing how much she would affect his life in the future. Maybe that was why he never really was able to connect with anyone or really open up to another human before. That job was already reserved for Hermione.

Life has a funny way of unfolding and everything seems to work itself out. Sure, there are bad things and even worse things, but in life, there are so many wonderful things and so many precious moments that make it all worthwhile.

Harry decided to write Sirius, informing him about the good news. He was elated and he knew his godfather would be thrilled about the news also.

Harry couldn't wait to introduce Hermione to Sirius. Ever since Harry told Sirius about her, he had been complaining about finally meeting the girl who stole his godson's heart.

_Maybe she can go with me over the summer to my house. We could take a trip? Maybe a cruise or something, somewhere!_

_Wait, slow down there; don't get ahead of yourself now. You don't even know if she is going to respond well to your confession and you're already making plans for trips during the summer._

He stopped pacing his room and looked out the window. He needed something to take his mind off of the whole situation. _I'll go flying_. He reached under his bed, making a grab for his Firebolt, and pulled out Malfoy's Nimbus 2001. Harry sighed. He had forgotten, in a momentary lapse, about the trade he made with Malfoy.

He looked down at the broom and set it back down. He didn't feel like flying, it wouldn't be the same. He missed his Firebolt terribly and he wanted to wring Malfoy's neck for being such a prick.

_How did I ever become friends with him? He's such a good for nothing, low-down, dirty piece of sh…_Harry stopped right there, trying to rid his head of all these thoughts. He had too much to stress over as it was, he didn't need to add Malfoy on top of that.

Harry plopped down at his desk and shoved open his Herbology book. He decided maybe working on his schoolwork would help him relieve some stress. As he grabbed his quill and was about to start on his first assignment, someone knocked on his bedroom door.

He honestly didn't feel like talking, and he knew it was probably just Ron coming to ask him to take a ride together out on the pitch. "Listen, Ron," Harry began. "I don't really feel like flying, ok?"

"It's not Ron," came the voice behind the door. Harry thought recognized it, but he couldn't place the voice. He knew it wasn't Hermione, so who was it?

Harry laid down his quill and strolled to the door. Pulling it open he was shocked to see Lavender standing in the doorway.

"Hey Harry," Lavender greeted. "Can I come in?"

Harry was stunned for a second, but finally pulled out of his stupor. "Yeah, sure," Harry muttered, moving out of the way so Lavender could come inside.

Harry shut the door. He wondered why Lavender had come to speak with him. Even though she was his best friend's girlfriend, they really didn't speak privately.

Almost as if Lavender read his thoughts she said, "I bet you're wondering why I'm here."

"Yeah, it crossed my mind," he said with a smile.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about Ron," Lavender began.

Harry moved to take a seat on the chair, offering a place on the bed for Lavender. She sat down and he turned to look at her. "Ok, what about?"

"Well, you know him better than anyone. You two have been friends for so long and I just needed your advice on how to tell him something without him freaking out," Lavender said.

Harry smiled. "If this is about trying to tell him to control his stomach a bit better, it won't work. I've tried a million times."

Lavender smiled. "Yeah, that is one issue, but that's not what I'm talking about," Lavender told him. Harry straightened up, sensing that this conversation was heading down the serious path. "I want to tell him that I love him, but I'm scared." Lavender admitted.

Harry was shocked to hear her tell him such an intimate detail and he thought it was funny how he seemed to be in the same dilemma.

"How would he react if I tell him that? Do you think he will dump me or do you think I will scare him away? I remember Hermione telling me the first time I met her that I should just take the risk, and she was all game to help me plan it all out, but I chickened out. I couldn't do it, but now I really know that I need to or I am going to burst inside, but I'm still so scared. I mean Harry, what do I…," Lavender was rambling, but Harry interrupted her.

"Whoa, Lavender, calm down, take a deep breath," Harry said, patting her on her shoulder. "Everything is going to be ok. Now, I want you to answer me a question. How do you feel about Ron?"

Lavender looked at Harry and began blushing. "I, well, I feel, I don't even really know how to describe it. I feel all jittery inside when he is around me and my heart just starts racing," Lavender was saying.

As Lavender was saying what she felt about Ron, Harry was imagining Hermione and how he actually felt about her.

He thought back to when he took Hermione out to Hogsmeade for their first date. And how, when he first saw her step down those stairs, his heart began pounding in his chest. Or when she looped her arm with his, he felt this warm sensation come over him.

"I love how he gives me this toothy grin when he sees me or this bashful grin when we start talking about something serious."

Harry pictured the time when Hermione tried to find her way through the crowd at the Quidditch game for him and the smile she gave him as he lifted her into the air.

"I love how he tries to act like things don't really matter to him, but he gets protective of me when some other boy is around."

Harry thought back to the dinner at the Golden Snitch and Xander. He clenched his fist at the memory and how he felt so jealous that someone else was looking at her.

"And well, I just love everything about him and I love him with my whole heart, no questions asked. Many people would ask why I love him, and there are a million reasons for why I should, but the main one, the actual reason is, I just do."

Harry turned to look at Lavender and a smile appeared on his face. "Lavender, I think you know what you need to do."

Lavender smiled at Harry, jumping up and giving him a big hug. "Yes, yes I do! I have to tell him. Love isn't something that can be controlled or even subdued. It needs to be let out and rejoiced and that's what I'm going to do! I'm going to tell Ron that I love him!" Lavender was practically jumping with excitement.

She walked to the door, ready to leave, but stopped for a moment. "And Harry," she said, and Harry turned to her direction. "Don't worry. I can see it on your face to. I think those in love can sense others in love. You have to tell her, and take your own advice. It will work!" She didn't wait for a reply; she quickly opened the door and departed the room.

Harry was left with an empty room, a blank sheet of paper, and a heart filled with love.

Hermione was on her way to the library to finish some last minute assignments. School was about to be let out for the holidays at the end of the week, and she wanted to make sure she had everything done and she could enjoy the break instead of always trying to finish her work.

She thought about the dance and smiled. She couldn't wait to attend it. It was only ten days away and she still had some shopping to do. She had already picked out her dress robes, thanks to Lavender, and how she wanted to do her hair.

She felt the enormous butterflies that seemed to form in the pit of her stomach at the thought of going with Harry. She was excited, nervous, scared, all wrapped into one.

She felt her heart explode with love toward him and she tensed up at the thought. It scared her to think that she could let herself feel so fully for someone she had just known for a short time. But when she really looked inside herself she knew, without a doubt, that she was in love with Harry Potter and she only prayed that he felt the same way.

She had many doubts about that and she thought her chance of her feelings being returned were about .000001 percent, but that didn't stop the hope that flowed through her veins.

Hermione knew people would call her crazy, hell she called herself crazy at least once a day, but even if the chances her slim, pretty much bordering on zero, she felt like it was still enough to get her through the day; it was enough to make her smile at every memory of him that ran through her head, it was enough to make her pray every night for that slight miracle she felt she needed.

Maybe she was being selfish, but at the moment, she didn't care. She felt like it was time she actually paid attention to herself and put herself first instead of always pushing her desires to the sidelines and having them collect dust over the years. She knew it was time to pull them out, dust them off, and finally put them to use.

She was almost at the library when a strong hand grabbed her arm. She didn't even have time to make a sound before she was pulled into a classroom. She heard the door shut. The room was dark and she was about to scream when a finger touched her lip.

"Hermione, please don't scream!" the voice whispered and Hermione clenched her teeth.

"Draco, what the hell are you doing?" Hermione asked, shocked that he would have the nerve to pull something like this.

Draco walked over to the light and flipped it on. He stood there, in his Hogwarts uniform and a smile across his face.

"Listen Hermione, I just needed to ask if you have given anymore thought to what I asked you about earlier?" Draco asked. He leaned against the wall, eyeing her for her answer.

"Draco, I'm going with Harry!" Hermione shouted to him. She made her way to the door, but he blocked the exit.

"What, did he finally ask you?" Draco asked smugly.

"If you have to know, yes, he did!" Hermione proclaimed. She stood glaring at Malfoy, her hand already inching toward her wand. She didn't like this situation and she wanted out, now.

"It's just a lie. I swear! Potter wants nothing to do with you. Don't you see he's just using you!" Draco exclaimed.

"Stop saying that! I don't care what you say! Why would I give a damn about what you think? I know the stories, I know what people say about you! Just stay the hell away from me!" Hermione shouted. She grabbed her wand and pointed it menacingly at Draco. "Move now!"

Draco stared right back at her, and then finally, complied. He moved from the door and watched as she moved to open it.

She grabbed the handle and she was about to open it when he laid a hand over hers. "Don't think I didn't warn you," he whispered into her ear.

She wrenched open the door, and stepped out into the hall. She was about to walk away, when she felt arms grab her shoulders. She was pulled around and lips suddenly hit hers. She was shocked for a moment, but finally came to her senses. She pushed with all her might against Draco.

She looked up at him and he just smiled. "Ugh! Who do you think you are? If you ever come near me again I will hex you till you never walk again!" Hermione raged as she stormed off down the hall.

Harry, Ron, and Draco were walking out of their last class for the day.

"Finally, the day is over!" Ron exclaimed, undoing his tie and throwing it over his shoulder. He turned to Harry. "You up for some Quidditch?"

Harry nodded, glad to know that he was released for the day. "Can you believe it, only four more days of classes then a whole month off!"

"Yeah, it's great! No more dealing with Snape, and homework, and evil little creatures in Hagrid's class," Ron uttered. Harry nodded.

Harry turned to Draco, noticing how quiet he was being, it definitely wasn't his usual self.

He was walking with his head down and he didn't have the usual smug look on his face.

Harry was about to say something when a voice stunned him out of his silence. "Draco!" the voice shouted.

Harry watched as Draco's eyes seemed to lighten a bit and a sideways smile fell on his face. Harry turned to see the girl who was getting his attention. She was a short, petite girl with brown hair that reached her shoulders and light blue eyes. He had seen her around school. She was in their year and by her uniform, Harry could tell she was in Ravenclaw. _What was Draco doing with a Ravenclaw? She must be the new girl of the week._

"Jessica, I was looking for you…," Draco started to say, but he was interrupted as the girl came stomping her way over, glaring at Draco.

Harry and Ron stepped back from the confrontation, but they continued to watch the scene unfold with glaring curiosity.

Jessica stood right in front of Draco and glared up at him. Draco looked like he was about to talk, but as soon as he opened his mouth, Jessica's hand flew up and connected with Draco's cheek, causing a loud smack to erupt in the hallway.

By the sudden sound, everyone stopped in their tracks and watched the two.

"Don't you dare even speak to me Malfoy," Jessica singed with anger. Harry watched as Draco almost seemed to flinch at the use of his surname. "How could you?"

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked. Harry was shocked to see how calm Draco was handling this. He had seen this happen before, plenty of times. Draco would go out with a girl, get her into bed, and then dump her the next day. This had gone on for years. But the only thing different about this was the fact that Draco wasn't doing what he usually did. He would usually just smile or grin then say something like "Did you really think I cared what you want?" or "I don't make commitments to anyone".

Here he was, actually looking shocked at the girl's sudden outburst. Harry almost wanted to go as far as to say Draco actually looked like he cared for this girl, almost.

"Oh, you know exactly what I am talking about. I saw you! I saw you!" Jessica said, the anger she felt flowing out with her words.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Draco said back, completely stunned. Harry could tell by the way he looked that he really didn't know what she was talking about.

"You know good and well what I am talking about. You and that Granger girl!" Jessica shouted.

At the mention of Hermione's name, Harry became even more interested in the conversation. _How was Hermione involved?_

Draco stood rooted to his spot. "Huh?" was all he could say.

"Fine, if you want to act dumb, let me remind you. Your little kiss outside of the classroom earlier this afternoon!" Jessica shouted.

Harry was stunned by the revelation. _Draco and Hermione, kissing? What the hell?_! He knew there had to be more to the story. He knew Hermione, and she wasn't the type to do something like that. He had to talk to her. Suddenly anger surged through his veins at Draco. _What the hell was he doing with Hermione?_ He clenched his fists in anger, eager to get his hands on his so-called friend.

"Listen Jessica, I swear, I have no idea what you are talking about! I haven't seen Granger since yesterday!" Draco tried to explain. Harry watched Draco's face and he almost wanted to believe him.

"You know, I thought you changed, especially after what happened last time. Did that black eye I gave you not teach you a lesson? Because I wouldn't mind doing it again!" Jessica exclaimed, balling up her fists.

Harry stopped and thought back to what she said. _Oh my god! She was the one who gave Draco the black eye. So it couldn't have been Draco in disguise. But if it wasn't Draco, then who?_

"Jessica please," Draco started to say but Jessica turned and headed down the hall. Draco followed after her. "Please, wait. Just hear me out!"

Harry watched as they fled down the hall. Voices flared up again as everyone discussed what they just saw.

Harry was shocked. He just learned quite a bit of information in those mere five minutes. He now knew that it wasn't Draco posing as Xander, he learned that someone kissed Hermione, and also that Draco may actually be falling for someone rather than just playing them like he did all his other one-night stands.

"I can't believe that just happened," Ron said beside Harry. Harry didn't say anything. He needed to find Hermione and fast. He had to know what happened between her and Draco.

"I know! I have to find Hermione!" Harry said, hurrying down the hall. Ron caught up to him as he was making his way toward the common room. He was hoping she would be there.

"Harry, don't get riled up about this. You know that Hermione would never kiss Draco willingly," Ron said. Harry turned to him, his cheeks already burning in anger.

"I know, and that's what I'm afraid of," Harry told him, keeping his pace steady as he headed for the Gryffindor tower.

Harry and Ron swept into the common room quickly. Harry scanned the area and was happy to see that Hermione was seated on one of seats near the fire.

He noticed immediately that it was his chair and it made him remember the first time he had really spoken to her. He remembered that he got mad at her for sitting in his chair and how she held her ground, not getting up just because he said so.

He smiled at her and internally scolded himself for being so cold-hearted to her at the beginning. He was so terribly wrong about her.

Harry made his way over to her and she looked up, greeting him with a smile. He watched as the light from the fire seemed to dance over her face and he thought she looked so beautiful.

"Hello Harry," she greeted.

"Hey Hermione," Harry answered, turning to sit on the couch that was closest to her.

"Listen," Harry began tentatively. He didn't really know how to approach this, so he just decided to ask her point blank. "Did Malfoy kiss you today?"

Harry watched as Hermione frowned at his question, but then she looked over to the fire, an angry look crossing her face.

"Yeah," Hermione finally said.

Harry swallowed a bit then continued. "Um, can I ask how it happened?"

Oh, Harry, I really hope that you don't think I kissed him freely!" Hermione said as she turned to face him and looked right into his eyes; her eyes begging him to believe her.

Harry shook his head. "No, I know you wouldn't. Did he, um, well, did he try anything on you?" Harry clenched his teeth. If Draco tried to hurt Hermione at all he was going to beat the hell out of him.

"Well, I was just walking to the library when suddenly someone pulled me into this classroom. It was Draco. He told me some things and tried blocking the door when I wanted out," Hermione said and Harry's eyes flashed in fury. Hermione seemed to sense this, so she laid a hand on top of his. "Don't worry Harry. I pulled out my wand, and he let me out. But as I was turning to leave, he grabbed me and kissed me. It was disgusting. I pushed him away and told him to never touch me again, and then I headed back here."

Harry shook his head; the rage he felt inside was churning. He wanted to use Malfoy's face as a punching bag. _How dare he do this to Hermione?_

Harry stood up. "I can't stand him! What an asshole he is!" Harry raged. Hermione stood up, grabbing his hand.

"It's ok Harry, don't worry about it!" Hermione said.

"How can I not worry about it? I can't believe he would do something like this. I mean, I know he is such a jerk and everything, but I thought there was a little good in him. I can't believe he would stoop this low!" Harry exclaimed. "I have to get this off my chest! I'm going to confront him here and now! The lies are through; I want to hear why he would do something like this!"

Hermione was about to respond when suddenly Cho appeared. "Spoken like a true Potter," she said as she made her way over to them, an evil gleam in her eyes. "Why don't you heed your own advice Potter, stop the lies! Tell Hermione about your little bet!"

Harry froze, staring right into Cho's eyes. Harry couldn't even think straight. _No, this isn't happening, this can't be happening!_ Harry turned to look at Hermione. She still had her hand in his, but she was looking at him with questions in her eyes.

"What is she talking about, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Why don't you tell her Potter? She has a right to know!" Cho said.

"Shut the hell up Cho!" Ron shouted, coming to Harry's defense.

"No, I'm sick of this! If you don't tell her, I will!" Cho shouted.

Harry made a move to open his mouth, but he couldn't. His words were sticking to his insides and he just didn't know what to do in this situation. He had confronted Voldemort so many times; each one he survived even when he had to think fast and not panic, but he couldn't tell the girl he loved an explanation to something that had changed his whole life. How could he tell her without breaking her heart?

"Fine," Cho said, moving closer to them. "The beginning of this year started out with a bet; a bet between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Harry proclaimed, after losing me I might add, that he could turn any girl into the Queen at the Yule Ball. So Draco took the bet, and guess who the candidate was?"

Hermione stared at Cho, not really believing her story.

"It was you, Hermione. They picked you! Did you honestly believe that Harry here would talk to you and be nice to you and take you out on his own free will? Nope, it was all a bet; one that he has been trying to win. He has gotten you into his crowd, he has finally made you popular, and guess what, he even got you nominated. It seems he is well on his way to winning the bet. The only thing standing in his way is me. You aren't going to take the Queen away from me!" Cho exclaimed. She pointed her finger at Hermione. "You hear me, I deserve it!"

Silence filled the room as Cho's speech seemed to settle into everyone's mind. Harry couldn't move or think. So many things were running through his mind right now and he had absolutely no idea what to do.

Hermione was stunned but then she just smiled. "Yeah right, Cho! You really expect me to believe your lies. You're just trying to bring me down. Harry would never do that!" Hermione said, turning to Harry. "Right, Harry?"

Harry didn't move. His mind was shouting for him to agree with Hermione, shout that Cho was a liar, but he couldn't because he knew in this heart that it was all true. He couldn't keep up this lie anymore. It was out in the open and it was going to stay out in the open.

Hermione watched as Harry looked like a deer in headlights at her question. She looked into his eyes and knew. Cho wasn't telling a lie, she was telling the truth. Hermione heard her own heart split in two and fall to the bottom of her chest. She let go of Harry's hand as if it burned her, because in a way it did.

She was completely thrown by the revelation. She couldn't believe that Harry would do such a thing. "How could you?" she heard herself say. "I can't believe, I just…," Hermione couldn't say anymore. She felt the tears building up. All her feelings were crashing down on her and she just wanted the ground to open up and let her fall through.

She turned to Harry, looking him in the eyes, looking for some glimpse of explanation. She then felt the tears start running down her face.

Harry cringed at the sight of her tears. She was crying and it was because of him. He had tried so hard not to hurt her, his own promise now broken. Everything blew up in his face.

Harry reached out a hand to wipe the tears off of her cheek, but Hermione jumped back.

"Don't touch me! Don't ever touch me," Hermione shrieked. "I just can't understand why! Why Harry, why? Why did you do this to me? I opened up to you, I told you my secrets. I shared with you things that I could barely share with myself. I trusted you, I cared for you, god Harry, I loved you!"

The last statement shocked both Harry and Hermione. Hermione couldn't believe that she had uttered that last phrase. She didn't want to reveal her feelings to him, especially not now. It was a complete slip of the tongue.

Harry was almost knocked off his feet at what she had said. He almost wanted to ask her to repeat the last part, but he wasn't going to dare do that. He couldn't understand how he could be so filled with joy and love and filled with sorrow and regret all at the same time.

He was experiencing the best and worst moment of his life at the same time and he had no idea how to make it right.

Harry finally willed himself to say something. "Hermione, please, let me explain," Harry started to say, but Hermione interrupted.

"No Harry, I don't want to hear you at all. I don't see how you can make any of this better. Just leave me alone and stay out of my life forever!" Hermione shouted. She turned away from him and ran toward the stairs and up to her room.

Harry stared at the spot she had just been and he felt his eyes well up with tears. How could this be happening? He didn't know what to do or say.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Listen mate," Ron said, but Harry brushed him away.

"Just leave me alone, I need to be alone," Harry whispered, heading toward the portrait hole and out of the common room.

His life was now in ruins, Hermione's heart and soul was crushed by none other than himself, and he was sure he was in hell, and the worst part of it was, he deserved it. He deserved every bit of it.

**Now Please: REVIEW! Next Chapter: Is This It?**


	17. Is This It?

**A/N: Sorry about the long overdue chapter! I have been so busy I can barely find time to think! Anyway, here is the chapter and I hope it won't take so long for the next chapter!**

**Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling**

**Hermione's All That**

**Is This It?**

"Damn him! Damn that Harry Potter!" Hermione uttered under her breath as she made her eleventh lap around the lake.

She sighed in frustration. Kicking the grass, she plopped herself on the ground and laid with her hands behind her head.

She stared up at the morning sky. The sun was just rising, the birds were merrily chirping, and it was seemed like it was going to be a really nice day; but that definitely didn't reflect Hermione's emotions.

She was filled with anger, rage, hostility, sadness, and utter heartbreak. _No happiness, nada, zip, so the damn weather needs to turn gloomy and gray!_ She groaned again, watching a few birds fly over head. They seemed so free, with no worries or cares. At that moment she, Hermione Granger, wished she could fly. She thought she would never openly admit that, but now she was. She wanted to be able to lift off into the open air and soar above all the pain and torment her life had thrown at her.

She rubbed her eyes, and was surprised to feel moisture on them; she hadn't even realized she was crying. She didn't think she could ever cry again, she had shed enough tears to fill up the Atlantic Ocean and then some.

She couldn't believe it had only been last night when the whole secret made its way out into the open; only yesterday since her world crashed onto her once again; only yesterday since she had lost one of the best things that had ever happened to her.

_How could he?_ That question had plagued her a million times, and she didn't have the answer, and she didn't know if she ever would. She could not understand how he could do something so cruel. She thought he really liked her. _He seemed so sincere, so genuine, how could I have made such an error in his character? Could I really be that dense?_ She had berated herself all night, unable to sleep from the terrible pains in her chest and aching eyes that would not stop leaking.

She started to recall last night and its awful events. She had run up to her room, after hearing about the bet and declaring her love for Harry. She half expected Harry to rush to her room, begging for entrance, pleading with her to let him explain, but that didn't happen. The only person that banged on her door was Lavender, trying to get Hermione to let her in so they could talk. Hermione couldn't make herself talk to Lavender, or anyone for that matter.

She didn't want to confront her feelings or deal with the actions that had just transpired. She wanted to seek solace alone, bury her emotions deep within herself, retract her mind from the outside events, and hide in her hidden fantasyland that she used to retreat to when she had lost her parents.

In her fantasy land, people would only cry out of happiness. In this magical dream world everyone cared about everyone and true love existed. In her place, her heart was filled with caring and joy, and all was right in the world.

She actually got what she wanted, became successful and envied. She was everything in her fantasy. But not here, not in the real world; here, she meant nothing. There was a time when she had thought that maybe Harry cared about her, maybe Harry was really interested in her, but that had passed. It was only merely a façade, put up by Harry so he could win a bet.

Thoughts of the bet made her squeeze her eyes tightly shut. She tried to suppress the bet out of her mind, but whatever she did, she couldn't forget.

_I can't believe it was all for a bet._ Somewhere in her heart, something was telling her that it wasn't all an act, and she believed that with a little percentage of herself, but it wasn't enough to make her believe it fully.

_Is that true or do I just want it to be true?_ She didn't know. She was so confused at the moment.

She opened her eyes, staring up at the blue sky again and the soaring birds that flew gracefully from one tree to the next. They reminded her of Harry and how he flew on a broom. Everything tended to remind her of Harry. Her hands unconsciously went up to her neck and she fumbled with the locket that lay there.

She remembered the night she had confessed everything to Harry; shown him her vulnerable side and this was what she got- sorrow and grief? She trusted him, trusted him completely and he had turned around and caused this much pain for her.

Utter frustration made her rip off the necklace and clasp it into her fist. She squeezed tightly, feeling the jewelry embedding itself into her palm. She ignored the pain and continued to squeeze. All the hurt she felt was being poured into that locket that Harry gave her.

"Hermione," a voice said and Hermione tensed. She jumped up quickly, swinging around to come face to face with Harry.

Harry watched as Hermione turned to him. He didn't know what to say to her, but he knew he had to talk to her.

After the scene in the common room, Harry had headed up to the Astronomy Tower; a place that was filled with so many memories of him and Hermione together.

He had reminisced about the night, about everything that he had caused by agreeing to the stupid bet. In a way, he was glad it happened, because if it didn't he wouldn't have been able to get to know Hermione, but he was terribly sorry that it had caused so much pain and hurt. He never meant for that to happen.

After replaying the events in his head, Harry had resolved that he was going to talk to Hermione as soon as he could and explain himself. He needed her to know that everything he ever said to her was not a lie, not a joke. It wasn't about the bet.

He had sat on the couch in the common room all night, hoping to get a chance to talk with Hermione as soon as she came down. He must have dozed off, because the next thing he knew, he heard sounds coming from the stairs. He lay still, hiding himself by the couch so the person wouldn't see him.

He was glad to see it was Hermione, but she looked awful and he knew she had been crying. She didn't even notice he was there. She just made her way through the common room and out the portrait hole. Harry thought that this was his chance, so he jumped up, and followed her.

When he got outside, Hermione was making her way around the lake. He tried to force himself to go over there, but he couldn't. He was terrified and he didn't know what to do. He didn't know how long he stood there, watching her walk, but she suddenly stopped and lay on the ground. Finally gearing up his courage, he made his way over to her. She had obviously been in deep thought, because she didn't even notice his presence.

And here he was, staring right into her eyes, and he couldn't find the words. He knew what he had to say, what he wanted to say, but for the life of him, he didn't know how.

"I don't want to speak with you right now," Hermione said to him in an icy voice. Harry flinched at her cruelty, but he knew he deserved it.

Finally, he opened his mouth and words poured out. "Hermione, I know you hate me right now and you have all the right, but please, let me explain!"

Hermione shook her head, turning her gaze to the ground. "Harry, I just can't listen to you right now. You don't know what you did to me. I thought you cared about me, but I guess I was wrong. I don't see what you could say that could make this any better!" Hermione said to him. She made her way closer to him and Harry watched her move till she stopped right in front of him.

"Hermione, you've got to understand…," Harry started to say, but Hermione interrupted him.

"No, you've got to understand. I don't trust you anymore and I don't want to hear what you have to say. How do you expect me to believe anything you tell me? You lied to me, you hurt me, and even if you have a great explanation for this, I'm just not ready to forgive you yet," Hermione said. She looked up to him, tears shining in her eyes, and Harry was at a loss for words again. He wanted to force her to listen, but for some reason his body didn't want to react to his commands.

"Hermione, can you let me say one thing?" Harry asked, wondering how he found the words to even speak that sentence.

"Fine! Go on! Let's hear what the boy-who-lived has to say!" Hermione said, staring him right in the face.

Harry stood shocked at her statement. That was the first time she had made any reference to him being the boy-who-lived and it rocked him to his core. The feeling that he had turned into nothing in her eyes was terrible, but he could live with that, but what he couldn't live with was her treating him like the rest of the world did. Just that little phrase hurt him and he lost any ability to speak what he was about to.

"That's what I thought!" Hermione said. She reached out her hand, grabbed Harry's, and pressed something into it. "Goodbye Harry," Hermione said in an alarmingly calm tone. She turned and walked away.

Harry stood still for a second, holding the object in his hands. Slowly, he opened his hand and was shocked to see the locket he had given Hermione for her birthday in his hand. He fingered the outside, before he opened it up, staring at the inside pictures. He stared at the picture of Hermione and her parents, and then his gaze shifted to the picture of himself and Hermione. She was smiling and she was so happy. He thought back to everything that he and Hermione had done, and the only other time he saw Hermione smile like that was when she was with him. He did make her happy, but he also broke her heart. He had to tell her, he had to tell her everything now!

He turned around quickly and screamed, "HERMIONE!", but he saw her dash through the doors without looking back. Harry stared at the doors for a second before whispering, "I love you."

He looked back down at the locket and felt a tear roll down his cheek. He didn't know what he was going to do and he didn't know if he was ever going to be able to make things right again.

Hermione sat in the chair in Professor Lupin's office. He was sitting on the other side, pouring them both a cup of tea.

"So Hermione," he said, picking up his tea and sipping it slowly. "Tell me how everything's been going?"

Hermione sighed. "It's ok, just really stressful."

"What about you and Harry?" Lupin asked and Hermione tensed a little bit. Lupin must have noticed this because he asked, "What happened?"

Hermione stared at the cup in front of her, tracing the patterns with her fingers. She didn't know what to say. They hadn't spoken since the day out by the lake, and since that time she had regretted not listening to what he had to say.

He had tried everything to get her alone. He waited for her after class, sat up late in the common room when she spent the evening in the library. He sent her letters, but she tore them all up before reading them. She didn't know why she was so angry and she even called herself unfair. She should give Harry a chance, but for some reason, her stubborn self wouldn't back down.

She stopped tracing the patterns and looked up to see Lupin staring at her, still waiting for an answer.

"I found out, a week ago, that Harry never really cared about me. He was just getting to know me to win a bet he made with Draco Malfoy. It was all fake, all of it!" She stated, her anger flaring up a bit.

Lupin set his cup down and leaned forward. "Hermione, do you honestly believe that everything that occurred between you and Harry was just pretend?" Lupin asked seriously.

"Yes," Hermione lied and Lupin smiled.

"Hermione, I know you really don't believe that," Lupin said to her.

"But I know it started out as a bet!" Hermione stated firmly, mad at herself for letting her heart take over for a moment.

"Hermione, it may have started out as that, but it didn't end like that. Harry is just a teenager and teenagers do stupid things. It was a way to impress his friends, but what he didn't expect was to really feel for you. You changed him Hermione, and I think, in your heart, you know that," Lupin told her, eyeing her with a small smile.

Hermione listened to Lupin's words and she knew he was right. She just didn't want to force herself to listen to Harry. She didn't want to face him. She thought about it, and she had been thinking about it, and it wasn't the fact that he lied to her or even the bet, it was that she was scared of facing him after she made her confession. She had given him everything, and he could either break her or take her and she was terrified to hear his reaction.

"Tonight's the Yule Ball, are you going?" Lupin asked.

"I was. I was even going with Harry, but not now. I'm not going to go," Hermione said. She was a little sad at that. She had already bought everything for it and she was really looking forward to it; especially spending the evening with Harry.

"Hermione, I really think you should go," Lupin said. "You'll regret missing it."

Hermione, again, knew he was right. She sighed. "Yes, but I don't have a date."

"I could fix that," a voice said, and Hermione turned around to see who the voice came from. She was startled when she saw who it was.

"I'm sorry to barge in here like this, but I couldn't find you and someone told me you were in here. I know that the last time we really spoke we were fighting, but I want to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get all mad at you for going with Harry. I came here hoping you would like to go to the ball with me. I heard what happened between you and Harry, and I'm sorry. I just hope you'll give me another chance," the person said.

Hermione smiled. He wasn't Harry, but she appreciated the gesture. "Yes," Hermione said. "I'd love to go with you, Neville."

Harry was on his way to his room to get ready for the Yule Ball. He had decided that he was going to go. At first, he thought it would be best if he didn't, but he knew Hermione would be there. He wanted another chance to talk to her and he needed it soon.

He knew that Hermione wouldn't go with him to the ball. He had tried to ask her, and when he did, she said no, that she wasn't going with him, and stormed off.

Coming in through the common room, Harry was about to head up the stairs when a hand grabbed his arm and made him stop. Harry turned to the person who had grabbed his arm and rolled his eyes.

"Harry, darling, what time are you coming to my room for the ball tonight?" Cho said with delight.

Harry shook her off his arm. He looked at her with rage in his eyes and hatred in his heart. She was the one who had caused this whole thing to occur. "What the hell are you talking about Cho?" Harry asked hatefully.

Cho looked shocked for a moment, but it passed. She put a hand to her chest. "Well, of course, we're going together silly," she said dramatically, batting her eyelashes at him.

Harry was growing angrier and angrier by the minute as he stood near her. Just staring at her, like he was doing now, he wondered to himself how could he have ever cared for her. Not really caring what she thought, he said, "What did I ever see in you?"

Cho didn't show any hint of emotion on her face and merely replied, "Why do you even have to ask Harry? I am the most popular girl in school, not including the most beautiful and sought after girl at Hogwarts. You were just lucky enough to catch me." She flicked her hair a few times, smiling at herself and Harry was sickened by her attitude. He couldn't believe that she had once been attractive in his eyes. She was so superficial and materialistic and not at all like Hermione.

"You aren't the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts, Hermione is," Harry said aloud. He didn't even remember thinking the sentence, it just happened to come out.

Cho scoffed aloud, rolling her eyes for effect. "Well, I can name plenty of guys who will beg to differ on that one," Cho said.

Harry narrowed his eyes a bit, but he refrained from cursing at her. "Well, none of the other guys matter. To me, she is, and that's all that matters," he told her.

"Well, even if that's what you think, I surely don't see her going to the ball with you tonight, especially after what happened last week," Cho reminded him, flashing a fake grin. Harry knew she was proud of herself for exposing his secret and that she was reveling in the sight of his utter downfall, but he didn't care. He wasn't concerned about her or any of the other dumb things about reputations and popularity, his only concern was Hermione and he had a deep feeling that that fact would never change.

He stared into Cho's eyes, wanting nothing more than to tell her off, or even make her run away crying, but he wasn't going to stoop to her level. "Listen, Cho," he said vehemently. "You may think that you're all high and mighty and I know that you're happy about telling Hermione about the bet, but it won't change the way I feel about her. You could take everything away from me, my money, my fame, my hopes and dreams, but I will still love her and I always will." Harry turned his back on her and made his way up the stairs.

"So, I'll see you at seven?" Harry heard Cho yell up the stairs. He shook his head at her, knowing that she would never change. He was disgusted at himself for actually being with her. He had even thought that she might have been "the one". _How could I have been so stupid?_

He was about to enter his room when he stopped. He stared at Hermione's closed door; he raised his hand to knock, but decided against it. She hadn't answered the door to him in so long, why would she now? Stepping away from the door, he turned and entered his own room to get ready. He had to talk to her tonight, and he would, no matter what. Even if he had to lock her in a room so she would listen, he would do it. He had to tell her how he felt, even if it did cost him everything he had.

Hermione put the finishing touches on her hair and studied herself in the mirror. She was happy with how she looked.

She was wearing a simple, blue gown with a see-through covering of glitter flowing over the bottom of the dress. It wasn't too elegant, but formal enough to wear to a ball. When she had picked it out, she knew right then that it was the one for her.

Her shoes were silver and were only a small heal because she still wasn't able to really walk in them well, and she didn't want to trip and fall while dancing.

She had her hair down, curls flowing down her back, with a small, black clip holding it up in the back.

She had applied a thin layer of makeup, just the basics of course. A little foundation, a hint of eye shadow and mascara, and a coating of lip gloss on her lips. Just enough to tell it was on there, but not too much that it covered her face.

"Hermione, are you finished?" she heard Lavender call through the bathroom door.

"Yeah, I'm coming out," Hermione said back. She took one last look at herself and then emerged from the bathroom.

Lavender was standing in the middle of Hermione's room. She had on a red, form-fitting, dress that hugged her in all the right places. Her hair was pulled up, and curls were falling all around her head in a nice, cute clip. Hermione thought she looked really beautiful.

"Wow Hermione, you look great!" Lavender commented, giving her a big smile.

"Thanks," Hermione said, blushing a bit. "You look really good too, Lavender."

Lavender smiled again. "We are gonna knock 'em dead tonight, girl!" Lavender said to her, as she walked over and gave Hermione a hug.

Hermione smiled again and she slowly started to think about Harry. She tried to get her mind off of him, but she couldn't stop thinking about him. She had wished, on some level, that he would have come by and still asked her to go with him. She had done a lot of thinking, and she thought maybe, she was ready to listen.

"Hermione, I know you miss him," Lavender said and Hermione turned to her friend, shocked to hear her say that.

"How did you…," Hermione started to say, but Lavender interrupted.

"It's written all over your face. He misses you too, terribly. You know he didn't mean it," Lavender said and Hermione moved to the window.

"Lavender, don't defend him," Hermione said, not wanting to hear about Harry, even though deep down she really did.

"I'm not defending him," Lavender said, coming up beside Hermione. "What he did was wrong, yes, but I really think he has learned from it." Lavender put her hand on Hermione's shoulder and Hermione turned to look at her friend. "What you and Harry had, I don't know, it was special. And I know it started out as a bet, but I'm telling you that Harry didn't see it like that once he got to know you. You changed him, for the better I might add. I know it's hard, but I think it's time you should give him a chance to explain himself."

Hermione listened to Lavender, letting the words sink in. Hermione knew Lavender was right and she knew that Harry deserved a chance. Even if he did make the bet and as cruel as that was, he was really good to her while they were together, and Hermione knew, in her heart, that it wasn't all an act. Finally, letting her walls fall down again, a lone tear traveled down her face as she nodded to her friend. Lavender didn't hesitate to wrap Hermione in a hug. And Hermione finally decided that if Harry wanted to explain, she would listen. And she silently hoped in her heart that it was something she wanted to hear.

Harry, already dressed for the Yule Ball, made his way out to the Quidditch Pitch. He needed time to think. He had to talk to Hermione and tell her everything. He wasn't going to stop until he did.

_How could I have let things get this messed up? Why didn't I just confess to Hermione when I had the chance? Why do I always have to do the wrong thing? _

When he got to the pitch, he pulled out the shrunken version of Malfoy's Nimbus 2001 and muttered the charm that brought it to the real size.

Harry stared at the broom and thought of his Firebolt. He was going to say what a waste it was, but honestly, it wasn't. It had bought him more time with Hermione, precious time that was now more cherished then it was when he was with her.

He kicked off the ground, soaring high above the pitch, and started circling. As he was up there, images and memories ran through his mind. No matter what he did, he couldn't get Hermione off of his mind, and he knew, deep down, it was because he really didn't want to. She made him happy and he felt a certain way toward life and love and everything when he was with her. She was everything he had ever wanted in his life, and she had slipped through his grasp. He just prayed it wasn't too far gone for him to get it all back.

He stopped as he was in mid-air, realizing just then that it was the same spot him and Hermione stopped at the night he took her flying for the first time.

_Flashback_

_He turned around and lifted the broom up. Pulling it into the air, Harry began the ascent. Hermione gripped onto him harder when she felt the broom slant at an angle._

_Keeping her eyes closed, and her head buried in Harry's back she didn't notice when they leveled out._

_"Hermione, look," Harry told her and she shook her head. "Please," he urged and she finally pried open one eye._

_She saw Harry's green eyes boring into her and then he flashed a smile. "Look," he said pointing out toward the horizon._

_Hermione looked up and gasped. The sight was magnificent. The stars shined brightly in the sky and she saw in the distance where the blackness of night met the earth. There were swirls of purple haze, mixing above and the moon illuminated the lake where she saw casual ripples forming near its shore._

_Hermione turned back to Harry and beamed up at him. "It's really beautiful up here," Hermione told him._

_Harry nodded his head. "Yeah, it is nice. But it's even nicer to have someone to share it with."_

_End Flashback_

Harry shook his head of the scene. As he circled again, his mind brought up another scene.

_Flashback_

_Harry cringed at the sight of her tears. She was crying and it was because of him. He had tried so hard not to hurt her, his own promise now broken. Everything blew up in his face._

_Harry reached out a hand to wipe the tears off of her cheek, but Hermione jumped back._

_ "Don't touch me! Don't ever touch me," Hermione shrieked. "I just can't understand why! Why Harry, why? Why did you do this to me? I opened up to you, I told you my secrets. I shared with you things that I could barely share with myself. I trusted you, I cared for you, god Harry, I loved you!"_

_End Flashback_

Harry lowered himself back to the ground slowly. He felt so ashamed and angry. He needed to set this right, if it was the last thing he would do. He pulled out the locket from his pocket and opened it. He took another brief look at Hermione and smiled. She was beautiful, caring, and sweet, everything he needed in life, and he was going to get her back.

Shrinking the broom, he placed it in his pocket, and headed toward the Great Hall. He knew he had to talk to her, tonight. He couldn't live like this anymore, and in his heart, he knew she couldn't either. Squeezing his hand tightly with the locket still in his palm, his heart swelled with love and perseverance. Tonight, she would listen to him and he would finally say those three words to her he had never told anyone in his life. Surprising enough to himself, he wasn't in the least bit scared or nervous, just hopeful that this time, life would finally be on his side.

**Thanks and please review. Next Chapter: Time Stands Still!**


	18. Time Stands Still

**A/N: I know everyone is wondering what happened! I'm terribly sorry for the long delay, but so everyone knows, I am officially done with my job for a few weeks. I start school on Jan. 10th and I hope to have this story finished by then. It only has 3 more chapters. So the ending will be coming soon! Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Go preorder Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince! (see, I'm advertising, so no suing!)**

**Hermione's All That**

**Time Stands Still**

Hermione and Neville both walked into the Great Hall. Hermione gasped at the beautiful scene that lay before her.

The ceiling was enchanted to look like the night sky. Bright stars shined down upon them, illuminating the area below. Large, silver streamers were hung across the hall, from one wall to the other. Candles floated high above them, with little roses on the sides, giving off a romantic feel. Tables were set up all around, covered in a white tablecloth, a beautiful bouquet of flowers were being used as the centerpiece. A light fog misted the ground; covering it just enough where you could still see the floor. A dance floor was in the middle of the hall, and a band was set up at the very back, strumming a slow song at the moment that Hermione didn't recognize, but she immediately liked the tune. The ball was perfect; the only thing missing was Harry.

Hermione immediately surveyed the area for Harry. _Stop it Hermione! You don't need to do that._

Her smile faltered a bit as Harry's image flashed across her mind. She wanted to make up; she wanted to be here with Harry more than anything. She had pictured this night ever since Harry had asked her, and now she wasn't sharing it with him, but Neville.

She wasn't being fair to Neville either. She looked at him then. He was dressed nicely in a black tuxedo. He had been very kind when he came to her room, bringing her a single rose and complimenting her on how beautiful she looked.

He turned and smiled at her. "Hermione, did I tell you how great you look tonight?" Neville asked and Hermione nodded, a blush rising over her cheeks.

"Yes, Neville, and you don't have to keep saying it, but thanks," Hermione told him.

"Well, how about we find a table?" Neville suggested, and they made their way over to one. Hermione spotted Ron and Lavender near the back row of tables.

Stopping at their table, Hermione greeted them both with hugs. "Well, Hermione, you do look smashing tonight. If I wasn't with Lav, I'd have my eyes set on you!" Ron complimented. Hermione blushed again, saying her thanks.

"Ron, Lavender, this is Neville," Hermione said, motioning to Neville.

"Nice to finally actually meet you, mate," Ron said, sticking out his hand. Neville eyed it for a moment with an odd sort of look, when he finally raised his own. Hermione thought she saw something weird pass over Neville's features, but it was gone in an instant.

"You too," Neville replied, before turning away to scan the crowd.

Hermione looked back at Ron and Lavender, who were both giving her the what-is-his-problem look. Hermione just shook her head in response. Neville was always a bit on the loony side, but he was still sweet.

"You two can join our table," Lavender offered.

Hermione smiled. She pulled out her chair. "Thanks Lavender," she said. "We'd love…"

"No, I don't think so. We're going to dance," Neville insisted.

Ron and Lavender both looked at him with suspicious eyes. Hermione turned to Neville, very angry with him for speaking for her. _Why did he always have to do that!_ "We are?" Hermione questioned.

"Sure, don't you want to?" Neville said politely. Hermione honestly didn't really feel like dancing, but she opted to anyway.

"Ok," she said, before taking Neville's hand in hers. She turned back to Ron and Lavender, giving them a shrug, before following Neville.

Neville led them to the middle of the floor, stopping to turn to her. He immediately put his hands on her hips.

Hermione felt extremely uncomfortable and awkward at the moment. Her, being here with Neville, it just wasn't right. She should be in someone else's arms.

Neville pulled her a bit closer, causing Hermione to stumble forward a bit. She looked up to him, but he had his head turned in the other direction.

_What is wrong with this? Why do I have this gut feeling that I shouldn't be with Neville? Why do I have this strong urge to push him away and run to find Harry?_ Hermione pushed the thoughts from her mind. _It's just me wanting Harry, that's all. I'm trying to find an excuse to get away from Neville._

As they continued to sway with the music, fumbling with their feet as if they were in the eighth grade, Hermione turned her head and felt a shock run through her as she saw Harry enter.

A shiver crawled up her spine as she gazed at him. He looked so incredibly handsome. He was dressed in a muggle tuxedo, which was the recommended attire for the ball. His hair was as unruly as ever, but it just made him all the more sexy, Hermione thought. His green eyes pierced the air, and she could have sworn she saw a light sparkle in them.

He didn't see her, but he was scanning the area to the right. She continued to stare at him and all those feelings were surfacing again. She couldn't help it, and right at that moment she didn't want to.

She wanted to feel what she had felt with Harry again. He made her feel special; he made her feel as if she were the only one in the world. He helped her through her rough times, always there to make her smile and laugh and forget that she was more or less alone in a world that had alienated her and turned its back on her.

But even though she knew in her heart that she wanted to be with Harry, that she was willing to forgive, she couldn't ignore the anger that still resided in her heart. She knew why it was still there though, because she needed to talk to Harry about it. She needed to get everything off her chest, not only the anger holed up deep inside her, but also her feelings and the undeniable head-over-heels love she felt every time she saw him.

The thought scared her. She didn't know if she could pour her soul out to him again, for fear that things would turn out the way they had before. Somewhere deep within her, she knew that Harry would never make that mistake again, and that she could trust him, and she knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that this was a risk she had to take if she ever truly wanted to be happy.

She drew herself out of her thoughts and back to the cause of them. Harry, who at the moment was chatting with Lavender and Ron, still had yet to notice her presence. She couldn't help but stare at him. She didn't know how long she was looking at him, but Harry must have felt her eyes, because he immediately stopped smiling and looked right her way.

They both caught each others eyes, and Hermione's breath immediately escaped her chest. She couldn't breathe, let alone think of turning away. They held each other's gazes for what seemed like an eternity.

"Hermione! Hermione!" she heard a voice calling in the distance. She pried her eyes away from Harry's to turn to Neville, who was looking down at her with a strange look in his eyes.

"Hmm?" Hermione questioned, regretting the fact that she had to turn away from Harry.

"I've been talking to you this whole time. We're you even listening?" Neville questioned a hurt expression on his face.

Hermione immediately felt guilty. She had agreed to go with Neville, not with Neville while dreamily wishing it was Harry. She had no excuse to dismiss Neville like that, even if he was acting a bit odd.

"I'm sorry Neville," Hermione apologized. "I just have a lot on my mind." Hermione turned back toward Harry, and saw that he was still looking her way.

Neville, obviously following her line of sight, said, "It's Potter, isn't it?"

Hermione nodded her head a bit and turned away to look back at Neville. "I'm sorry Neville, I'm really trying…," Hermione began to say, but Neville interrupted her.

"Hermione, I just don't understand it. He deliberately reels you in with his charming lines and lavish taste, gaining your trust, and what does he do? He breaks your heart with a stupid bet he made. He wasn't being truthful. He was fake! Don't you see that? Harry wants nothing to do with you!" Neville insisted.

Hermione turned to look at him, tears swimming in her eyes. "Neville, I know what you are saying, but Harry isn't like that. Yes, I think it started out like that, be he really changed. It couldn't have all been a lie!" Hermione told her exasperatedly.

"Hermione, listen to me. Harry is a fake. He will do anything and everything he can to get what he wants, and he doesn't care who he hurts in the process!" Neville told her.

"Neville, don't you get it! I love Harry!" Hermione stated. Ignoring Neville's wide eyes, she continued. "I have to believe that he cared about me, because if I don't, if he doesn't. I just…I can't be alone forever!" She tried to hold back the tears, but two escaped nevertheless.

"Hermione, you won't be alone forever," Neville said. Hermione couldn't meet his eyes. She was too ashamed at how weak she had become. She was never open with anyone except Harry. She always had control of her emotions, and here she was, at the Yule Ball, crying over a lost love, broken hearts, and to someone who never really cared about her in the first place.

"No one wants me," Hermione said and immediately regretted the words. She was completely wallowing in self-pity, and she was disgusted at herself.

"I do," Neville said and before Hermione could even think about what he meant by that, she felt Neville pull her close, and his lips hit hers.

Harry stood rooted to the ground as he saw Neville kiss Hermione. He was enraged and heartbroken all at the same time. He wanted to run over there and rip Neville away from Hermione and beat him to a pulp, and yet he wanted to turn, run away, and cry his heart out.

He couldn't watch anymore. He immediately turned his back on them. He cursed under his breath, wishing he could just go back in time and erase all of this, every bit of it. All he wanted when he walked through that door was to make things right with Hermione. He had wanted nothing more in his life than that simple confession and maybe a simple gesture of forgiving from Hermione, even though he was not betting on it. He just wanted to finally tell her how he really felt, make her understand, so at the least he would know that she knew. That he had thrown himself overboard without a life jacket, and she was the only one who could rescue him.

Right now he knew he was drowning. He could feel the sorrow feeling up his lungs, ceasing his breathing. He could feel tears in his eyes, tears that threatened to fall along with his heart. He tried to reason with himself. _Stop this Potter! You don't know if she likes him. It was just a kiss, it's not like she was saying yes to a proposal. Yeah, but it should be me up there! I should be the one kissing her! Well, do something about it!_

Hermione stood stunned as Neville moved to further the kiss. Finally, Hermione regained her thinking and pushed Neville away. She wiped at her mouth. "Neville! What do you think you're doing?!" Hermione said to him, anger apparent in all her features.

Neville stood rooted to the ground, staring right back at Hermione. "I thought you liked me Hermione!" Neville said and Hermione's mouth flew open.

"What gave you that idea? I told you that I love Harry!" Hermione said back, her hands upon her hips and she narrowed her eyes at Neville.

"Harry Potter! It's always about Harry Potter!" Neville insisted, rolling his eyes. "Why can't you see me? I don't get it?" Throwing up his hands, Neville turned from her and walked away.

Hermione didn't know what to do. She was so confused. She felt guilty for how she treated Neville, but she never gave him one hint that she was in the least bit interested. _Why did he have to kiss me?_

Hermione turned then to Harry, who at the moment had his back toward her. She suddenly felt fear consume her. _What if Harry saw the kiss? He would get the wrong idea! But he would have seen me push Neville away? But what if he turned away before he saw that part? What if he never saw any of it?_

Hermione's mind was in jumbles. She had to get a grip on things. Now was not the time to be freaking out. She saw Harry turn toward her at that moment, and he began making his way over.

Hermione started to panic. She didn't know what to do or say. She gave into her first instinct to turn and run away. She started making her way toward the door when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Harry, I," Hermione started to say, but was surprised when she turned around to see that Cho had a hand on her shoulder. "Cho?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Don't think about running away Granger! They're about to announce the king and queen, and I for one want to see how you react to not winning! I, of course, am going to win, and I don't want you to miss out on that!" Cho sneered, before giving Hermione an evil glare and pulling her into the middle of the room. She looked around, but she didn't see Harry, and see felt just a little relieve wash over her. She had to get things under control before talking to Harry. She didn't know what she would say when she didn't have time to prepare or understand everything that was going on around her.

Cho pushed Hermione along till they finally came to a stop where a circle was formed by the students. Cho stood beside Hermione, giving her dirty looks whenever she could. Hermione looked over and saw Luna Lovegood staring dreamily up at the sky. Justin Finch-Fletchly was near the front with Parvati clinging to his arm. She didn't see either Draco or Harry. She did spot Ginny over near the far corner. She gave her a small smile, but the girl just gave her an odd look and turned her head. _What was that about?_ Shrugging it off, she gave her attention to Dumbledore and McGonagall, who were both on stage, getting ready to announce the winner.

"Welcome everyone! I'm pleased to see that everyone was able to attend. You all look very lovely and I hope that your moods are in the same state of mind. I know this is something you've all been waiting for since we announced the nominees. The Queen of the Yule Ball this year is…," Dumbledore started to say and Hermione began to panic.

She felt her breathing start to eradicate and her heart beat furiously within her chest. She begged it to not be her. She wanted Cho to win, or even Luna for that matter, just as long as it wasn't her.

She felt Cho start to move forward, already anticipating her win.

"Hermione Granger!" Dumbledore said and Hermione didn't move, she didn't blink, she almost felt like her heart stopped at that moment. _It can't be true!_

"WHAT!?" she heard Cho shout beside her. Hermione turned to see everyone's stunned faces. A few were clapping and cheering, such as Lavender and Ron, and a few others were sending her death threats with their eyes, like Cho for example. If looks could kill, Hermione would be dead a thousand times over by the look Cho was giving her.

"Come forward, Miss Granger. We still have to announce the king and then the two of you will share the spotlight dance," Dumbledore said, gesturing for her to move forward.

Hermione didn't think her legs worked anymore, but she was surprised to find herself moving forward. She stood, in the middle, all eyes on her. She suddenly felt very self-conscious. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks and willed Dumbledore to hurry and continue so attention would be off of her.

"And the King is Harry Potter!" Dumbledore said and Hermione felt her heart sink. _No, I can't face him like this. I can't!_

There was no movement and everyone looked around, but Harry was no where.

"Mr. Potter, will you please come forward," Dumbledore said. He too was eyeing the crowd.

_Oh god, he did see us kiss, and now he hates me and he won't face me. He left; he doesn't want anything to do with me. I'll never really get to talk to him again. He hates me, I know it!_

She felt a tap on her shoulder and swung around to see Harry standing there. He was staring at her, but his eyes were different. They were clouded over, showing no hint of emotion. Hermione would always feel safe whenever she would look into those eyes, but now, she felt scared or numb rather. When she looked into his eyes now, she saw hopelessness and a thought that nothing would be right again. She suppressed the urge to cry as she continued to stare into the almost lifeless eyes. If the eyes were definitely the windows to the soul, Harry had drawn the curtains and it almost felt like he had sewed them shut so they were to never open again.

He extended his hand toward her, and she eyed it carefully. He was being gracious, but Hermione knew that he was only obligated to do so. Something had definitely changed in him and she hated it.

She laid her hand in his and was surprised to find that it was cold and his grip wasn't soft and caring, yet rough and hard. He didn't pull her close, but extended his other hand to place on her hip, keeping her at the farthest distance possible.

The music began, and Harry led, rather exceptionally. She never knew he could dance so well, but if she thought about it, she never really asked. They didn't say anything, and Hermione looked out over the students watching them.

She felt like she was in class, presenting a project, and everyone was scrutinizing her every move. She saw them whisper, and she had no doubt that it was about how formal her and Harry seemed with each other now.

Eyeing the room, seeing hundreds of pairs of gazing orbs, all staring, watching, criticizing, she couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't take this tension between her and Harry and she had to start a conversation.

"You look really nice Harry," Hermione said, not really knowing where to start. He didn't look at her, but continued to stare over her head.

"Thanks, so do you," he muttered and Hermione looked down at her feet. She felt the tears welling up inside her, and she knew there was no way she could hold them back.

"What happened to us Harry?" Hermione asked calmly, the sorrow evident in her voice. She looked up to him then, and was surprised to see him looking back. He was still guarded, but at least he managed to look at her.

"You know what happened, Hermione," Harry said. "Would you like me to go ask Neville to cut in? I bet that would make you happy!" Harry's tone was nothing but pure hatred and she could sense the anger radiating off of him.

She felt her anger and emotions flare up. She wasn't going to let this go, not without a fight. She almost laughed at herself then. Harry had tried so hard to get her to listen to him over the past few weeks, begging for her to give her another chance. And now, here they were, in the same position, yet opposite roles, and she was angry at him for not letting her explain. What a hypocrite she was. She shouldn't expect him to be open for any explanations. She sure wasn't, so why should she blame him for reacting the same way?

"Harry, that's not what happened!" Hermione said. "We were dancing and…" she started, but Harry interrupted.

"I don't feel like listening to this Hermione. Let's get this stupid dance over with, go our separate ways, and forget anything ever happened between us," Harry said, still not meeting her eyes.

She felt the tears fall again at his hateful words, but she wasn't going to stop. "There was something between us?" Hermione said. She knew how she felt toward Harry, but not how Harry felt toward her.

"Yes," Harry stated and Hermione chocked on a sob. She didn't want this to end, not now, not ever. She loved Harry with all her heart, and she wasn't going to let him go without a fight. They were both stubborn, pig-headed people, but it was time to stop all that foolishness, give in to each other, and be happy.

"I didn't kiss Neville. He kissed me," Hermione began.

"Hermione, I said I didn't…," Harry said, but Hermione shook her head.

"NO!" she said firmly, getting Harry's attention enough to make him look at her. "I know you don't want to hear this, but guess what, you have no choice. We are both stuck in this position 'til this song is over, and there isn't anything you can do about it. He kissed me! You hear that Harry! He kissed me, and I pushed him away, and you know what I told him before he did! That I was in love with you!" Hermione could have sworn that she saw something flash in his eyes, and the guard he was holding let down just a bit.

"I don't care anymore about the bet! I don't care if you made it or Malfoy, or what the intentions were. I'm not mad anymore. I forgive you. I'll do whatever you want, but Harry, please, I need you in my life. I love you so much and it scares me, but it would scare me more if you weren't in my life. Please, Harry, we have to get through this! I love you," Hermione whispered the last few words and her head fell down. She couldn't stop the tears that flowed out of her or way her shoulders started shaking from the incredible sobs that erupted from her throat.

Harry stopped swaying with the music and watched the girl in front of his face. She was crying hysterically, and it was because of him! He couldn't do this anymore. He wasn't mad, he believed Hermione about the kiss, he just didn't know how to tell her that he loved her back, after everything he put her through.

And he was the one who needed to apologize, he was the one who was supposed to tell her to not be mad and that he needed her, yet she took the lead. She let down her guard once again, let him in once again, without even knowing if he would break her heart. She trusted him and that feeling, that knowledge of how much Hermione really loved him, it filled him. He actually felt whole, he was complete, and the answer was always there. It was just in the form of a bushy-haired, bookworm, outcast Gryffindor that he had no intention of ever really getting to know, except for a bet that came along. He made a note to himself that he would have to thank Malfoy, well only after he was able to kick his ass a few times for the hell he put him through.

Without a moment's hesitation, Harry pulled Hermione to him, wrapping his arms tightly around the young girl, no young woman, he corrected. She was everything to him and he was never going to let her go.

He put his hand under her chin, turning her head upwards so he could look into her eyes. Tears continued to leak from her eyes, and he brushed them away carefully with his fingers.

"Hermione, I just don't even know where to start. There are so many things I have to say and apologize for. So much I have to tell you, I just don't know where to start," Harry admitted. He let her see his soul and it terrified him. _She put her trust in me; I have to put my trust in her._

Hermione reached up and stroked Harry's cheek lovingly. "Harry, don't give me explanations or apologies, there will be a time for that later. Right now, all I want to know is how you feel. How you truly feel, right here," she said, patting the place where Harry's heart lay.

Harry was at a loss for words, so he leaned down and enclosed her mouth with his. He poured out his heart, his soul to her in that kiss and he hoped she felt it. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as they continued to explore their feelings in a kiss so passionate, so incredibly fervent in need and desire, that both felt as if they were floating on air.

Finding a need for oxygen, they both pulled apart. Harry wrapped her up in a hug, holding her closely. Kissing her on the cheek, he put his lips to her ear and said the three words he had wanted to say for so long. Those 8 letters, 3 words, 1 meaning...just three simple words that could change people forever, and how it had changed Harry.

Whispering quietly, but meaningfully, Harry said, "I love you."

Neither had noticed that the music had stopped long before, or that the people in the Great Hall were all watching the romantic scene unfold. They were only aware of each other and the love that consumed them from top to bottom.

* * *

Harry and Hermione sat closely together at the table, chatting and laughing with Lavender.

They kept stealing glances at one another, sharing smiles full of love and hope; squeezing each others hand, not to only remind each other that they were there, but also to remind them that this was reality and that they were finally together.

Hermione felt someone tap her on her shoulder and she turned to find Neville standing there. He looked like a lost boy and Hermione wondered what was wrong.

"Neville?" Hermione asked, watching him with concern filled eyes.

"Can I speak with you?" Neville asked and Hermione turned to Harry. She didn't want to go, but she felt she owed it to him. He did, after all, take her to the dance when she didn't have a date.

Hermione turned back to Neville. "Sure, Neville."

"I'm going to come with you," Harry said, about to get up when Neville interrupted.

"NO!" Neville shouted, and they all turned to look at him. "I mean, I really need to speak to you privately."

Hermione nodded and turned to Harry. "I'll be right back," she said. She gave Harry's hand a squeeze before turning away. She felt a hand grab her own, and pull her back. Before she knew it, Harry was kissing her. Hermione kissed back and when they pulled apart, Harry just smiled.

"Hurry back!" he said and she nodded her head.

Following Neville outside, he led her over to the first of the steps, away from the Great Hall

"What is it, Neville?" Hermione asked, anxious to get back inside with Harry.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I didn't mean to kiss you. Well, I mean, I did mean it, but I know you like Harry, and I respect that. I just want you to be happy, even if maybe I didn't really act like it," Neville said quickly.

Hermione nodded her head. "It's ok Neville, I understand. We're always going to be friends. You've been my friend ever since first year. And Harry's a great guy; you should get to know him."

"Maybe, I will. But I have something for you," Neville said, and Hermione eyed him for a moment.

"For me?" Hermione asked and Neville nodded.

"Yeah, it's sort of a thank you gift for coming with me to the ball. I have to go get it. Can you just wait here for just a moment?" Neville asked and Hermione obliged.

Neville turned the corner and Hermione walked over to the window. She stared outside and watched the light snow fall onto the grounds. She sighed in contentment. Things actually started to look bright in her life, which was definitely a change.

She heard footsteps coming down the hall, and Hermione turned to greet Neville, but was shocked at the sight before her. There stood Draco pulling a tied and gagged Neville in front of him. His wand was pointed right at Hermione.

"What are you…," Hermione started to say, but she was too stunned.

"Don't even say anything and don't try anything either, or I will kill you and this pathetic excuse for a boy," Draco stated.

He wrenched open the nearest broom closet and threw Neville inside. Shutting the door, he said, "Colloportus", sealing the door shut. He turned toward Hermione. "Now, if you make a sound, I won't hesitate to kill you!" He said, menacingly and Hermione stood still. She wanted to scream, run, anything, but by Draco's tone, she knew he wasn't bluffing. He would kill her without any thought if need be.

Draco grabbed Hermione by the arm, pulling her up the stairs. Hermione tried to remain calm on the outside, but inside, she was a wreck. _Please, Harry, find me! Find me before it's too late._

* * *

Harry turned to the door for the hundredth time since Hermione had left with Neville. "Don't you think she's been gone just a bit too long," Harry asked Ron, not taking his eyes off of the door.

"Mate, for the thousandth time, she's fine. Why do you worry so much? It's just Neville!" Ron said, but Harry wouldn't buy it.

"I know, but something's wrong. I can feel it," Harry said, more to himself than Ron.

Just then a young girl, who Harry recognized as Jessica, the one who caused a scene with Malfoy, approached the table.

"Have you seen Draco?" she asked, and they all shook their heads no. "He was supposed to meet me at the dance, but he hasn't shown up. I'm worried."

Harry immediately felt his gut tighten. He looked toward Ron, who seemed to have the same reaction. "Listen, I'm going to go look for Hermione. You two stay here and watch if she comes back. I'll be back to check and see if you've found anything." Ron and Lavender nodded their heads and Harry took off out the door. He had to find Hermione, and now.

* * *

Draco led Hermione up the steps until they reached the Astronomy Tower. "Look at this! Isn't this just so nice. There's you and me, oh and we have a special guest!" Draco said and Hermione turned as she heard the door open.

Xander walked in, with a smirk on his face. "Well, well, well. It sure is nice to see the lovely mudblood again!" Xander said.

Hermione started to cringe. She didn't know what was going to happen and she started to shake just a bit.

"Well, Draco, I did say you can get what you wanted. Go ahead, she's right there!" Xander said and Draco turned toward Hermione, giving her an odd look.

Hermione backed herself up against the wall and Draco continued to move closer to her. He grabbed her arms and pushed her tightly against the wall.

Hermione screamed and Draco slapped her hard on her cheek. "No screaming!" Draco said and Hermione was about to scream again, but Draco grabbed her head and smashed it against the wall.

Pain exploded all around her head, and her eyes began to blur just a bit. The smack was hard enough to cause pain, but not enough to cause her to blackout. And she knew that Draco did that on purpose.

"I've waited a long time for this Hermione. I'm sick of rejections and I'm sick of you never noticing me, so now, I'm taking what I want with or without your consent!" He pulled out a rag and gagged her so she couldn't scream. She tried to fight him, but he was too strong. He pulled out his wand, shouting "Incarcerous!", tying her hands and feet together.

Hermione struggled with all her might, but nothing helped. There was no way she could get free. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she realized what was going to happen.

Draco started to kiss her and Hermione turned her head, continuing to stop him no matter what.

Just then the door burst open and Hermione looked up to see Harry come in. When they met eyes, Harry looked ready to kill and charged Malfoy, pushing him off Hermione.

Hermione moved back, pulling herself into a ball in the corner. She watched as Harry and Malfoy continued to roll around, both getting in punches here and there.

She turned to see Xander about to intervene. Hermione had to do something, but what? Her wand was tucked inside a strap on her leg. She could get to it if she moved just right. Slowly, as to not draw attention, Hermione grabbed her wand from her leg. She watched as Xander pulled a flask from his cloak, ready to drink it. Hermione pulled the gag out of her mouth and shouted a spell. The spell shattered the flask into many pieces.

The explosion brought Harry and Draco away from their fight, just to see what happened. Xander emitted an immense yell and turned toward Hermione. "Expelliarmus!" Xander shouted and Hermione's wand flew across the room. "You stupid mudblood! That's it for you!" He raised his wand, pointing it at Hermione.

Harry watched as Xander leveled his wand at Hermione. Harry pulled out his wand, pointing it at Xander, but Draco was quicker and shouted, "Expelliarmus!" Harry's wand flew from his hand. Now both Harry and Hermione were disarmed.

Frustrated, Harry had to do something. Punching Draco hard in the face, he jumped up and tackled Xander. Xander's wand fell from his hand.

Harry punched him a few times in the stomach, but Xander wasn't going to let that stop him. He pushed Harry off and made his way over to the wand. Harry saw this and tried to stop him.

Hermione watched all of this in horror as she continued to struggle against her bonds. She was so scared for the both of them. She had to find some way to help him.

Looking to the left, she saw a long piece of wood. Crawling over to it, she picked it up. "Harry!" she shouted, and he turned toward her. She tossed the wood to him and he smashed it on Xander's head, knocking him out.

Harry, looking relieved, made his way over to Hermione. When he got to her, he could feel her shaking, and he wasn't going to blame her. When he came in and saw Draco on her, he had never felt such rage in his life. He couldn't belief that Draco would do such a thing.

He steadied Hermione's hands a bit, trying to get the ropes off. "Are you ok?" he asked, as he worked the tight ropes off of her hands. She wouldn't meet his eyes, but nodded her head.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, but she still wouldn't look at him. Gently, he picked her chin up and she couldn't help it, she started crying. He pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Harry," she said and Harry sat stunned.

"What do you have to be sorry about?" Harry asked and Hermione shook her head.

"I'm sorry that you had to fight for me. I should have been able to take care of myself," she said.

"Hermione," Harry said, looking down at her. "You have nothing to be sorry about. This wasn't your fault. I'm just glad you're ok. Come on, let's get our wands and get out of here."

Hermione nodded and Harry pulled the ropes off her legs, helping her stand. That's when he saw the mark on her face. Slowly he brought his hand up to touch it. Rage filled him again. "I could kill him!" Harry said aloud, turning toward the motionless form of Draco.

Hermione grabbed his hand. "Don't Harry. It's over."

"I don't think so!" a voice said, and Harry and Hermione turned around to see Xander staring at them, a menacing look on his face. His wand was held out in front of him. Blood ran down his face where Harry had hit him. "Don't move!"

Harry gripped Hermione's hand tightly, but didn't move.

"I didn't want you to see me. No, that wasn't the plan! But, of course, you have to ruin everything! But that's ok. I don't care anymore if you see me or not. You won't be alive to tell anyone who I really was anyway!" Xander said.

Harry and Hermione stood perplexed. Neither one of them knew what Xander was talking about. Then suddenly, the form of Xander began to change.

The body form started to change, along with the hair. Red began to show and the arms became more slender, and when the true form was revealed, both Harry and Hermione sucked in breath.

Standing in front of them, grinning from ear to ear, blood now caked on her forehead, stood Ginny Weasley…

**Surprised? I'm sure some of you are! I know this is a cliffhanger, but I do best when people are hanging. Now, please review! And stay tuned for the next chapter: Kiss and Kill!**


	19. Kiss and Kill

**Ducks behind building as people throw stuff I'm so, so, so, sorry it took me so long to update. I hate to have left everyone hanging. Yes, I do plan on finishing this, but real life got in the way. I didn't think I could ever be so busy, but college is brutal, especially when your major is Film and Video Production and we just had the film festival! That took a lot of my time, and this is the first weekend I've actually been free enough to sit down and write. I'm not all that happy with this chapter, it's sorta rushed and there's just so much explained, I felt like there was too much dialogue, but to be honest, I wanted to get this out for everyone, and I'll take what I can get. Anyway, truly sorry for the delay, can't say it won't happen again, but I'll try harder next time! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Jen**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Hermione's All That**

**Kiss and Kill**

Hermione felt her insides begin to churn with complete confusion. Her mouth was hanging open in complete astonishment. _Ginny?__ It was Ginny this whole time?_

Harry didn't move, but squeezed Hermione's hand not only in frustration, but for some way of knowing he was in actually reality. Here was a girl, who was his best friend's sister, whom he had known since she was eleven, standing in front of them after she had been impersonating someone else to hurt him and Hermione. He just didn't understand it, any of it.

Ginny smirked at their expressions. "Bet you didn't think it was me, huh? Sweet, little, Ginny, right? I bet you're thinking, I've known her for so long, she's Ron sister, comes from a loving family like the Weasley's, how? Well, let me tell you both, love makes you do strange things.

Harry wanted to ask why, how, when, so many different questions, but all that came out was, "Ginny?"

Ginny laughed, rather menacingly, as she began tapping the wand in her hand. "I've finally made the great Harry Potter speechless! Someone should go get a damn camera, because this is one for the books!" Ginny exclaimed, smiling triumphantly, in such a way that made Harry cringe.

_She's so evil; I can feel it in the room._ He didn't know what had caused her to do such things.

Both Harry and Hermione were so stunned with the situation, that neither thought to act until it was too late. Screaming, "Expelliarmus", their wands flew from their hands.

They were both startled, but they didn't even have a chance to act before Harry felt something hit him on the head. Draco had hit him with the same piece of wood Harry had hit Ginny with.

Harry closed his eyes and clenched in pain, but willed himself to stay conscious.

Ginny grabbed Hermione around the neck and held her, her wand pointed right at her throat.

Harry tried to stand up, but Draco knocked him on the back once again, before he summoned ropes to tie up Harry's legs and arms.

Hermione tried to move and kick Ginny with her legs, but Ginny just pushed the wand into her throat even harder. "I wouldn't do that, or I'll kill Harry first, then you!" Ginny whispered into her ear, and Hermione stopped all struggling. She didn't want Harry to be hurt, and she wouldn't risk it.

Hermione looked at Harry and tried to catch his eye, to see if he was ok. Finally he looked up at her and she could see that he was hurt fairly bad. She felt the tears well up in her eyes, but she gave Harry a smile, to try and tell him she was ok.

"Why Ginny?" she heard herself say, and she felt Ginny tense up.

"Why?" Ginny exclaimed. Her hands started shaking. "Why? You mean Hermione Granger, miss know-it-all mudblood, doesn't already know?" Ginny shouted. She grabbed a chunk of Hermione's hair and pulled, causing Hermione's head to snap back.

Harry tried to move toward Hermione when Ginny grabbed her, but it was no use. The bonds were too strong.

Ginny stared into Hermione's eyes; glaring down at her with so much hatred Hermione was surprised to see that she was even still alive. "Well, since I love the satisfaction of knowing something you don't, I'm going to tell you everything!"

The whole while, Draco just stood in the corner. He didn't say anything, just watched the scene unfold. Harry thought this was rather odd, as he knew that Draco was not one to stand back, he would want the spotlight, to revel in the fact that he had won. _Why is he just standing there?_

Ginny shoved Hermione's head forward, before turning to Harry. "I've loved you for so long, but you didn't know that, did you?" Ginny asked, and Harry felt shocked. He didn't really think Ginny loved him, sure he knew she had a slight crush on him, but love?

"Of course you didn't! I was just Ron's little sister, so you saw me as a little sister too. I tried so hard to get your attention, but you never saw me! NEVER SAW ME!" Ginny screamed. Her teeth clenched in anger.

"And then you get together with that bitch Cho. I didn't think it would last as long as it did, but finally, she broke up with you. Which we all knew would happen. Oh, and by the way, she was cheating on you the whole time you were dating!" Ginny said and Harry felt shock cover his features. Ginny smirked at this.

"So, that was something you didn't know either. I couldn't tell you how many people, but I can tell you it was a lot! And Harry Potter was completely oblivious!" Ginny laughed again, before turning serious.

"After that, I knew I could finally try and make my move, and then Draco makes up that bet. I thought it was such a laugh, a way to mess with the mudblood here. It's not like anyone cares about her anyway," Ginny said and Harry interrupted.

"That's not true! You shut the hell up Ginny!" Harry demanded, even though he knew his words were futile, he couldn't do anything to her regardless.

Ginny just smiled, and continued. "You know it's true, no one liked her. We always made fun of her, called her names behind her back." Ginny leaned down closer to Hermione's ear, so only she could hear. "Even Harry, he laughed and called you names just like the rest of us!"

Hermione closed her eyes. Even though she knew all this, and she knew that Harry had changed and he loved her, it still hurt. It would always hurt just a little bit inside, she thought. She tried not to let Ginny's words effect her, but she couldn't help the tears that collected in her eyes.

Harry cringed when he saw Hermione start to tear up. He knew the words hurt her, and all he wanted to do was to hold her, and comfort her, but he couldn't. He could only try and talk to her. "Hermione, don't listen to her! That's in the past! You know that I love you now!" Harry shouted and Hermione opened her eyes.

She stared at Harry and smiled, nodding her head in understanding. Ginny looked between the two, and pretended to gag. "If this continues, I think I'm going to loose my lunch!" Ginny said. "So when the bet was made, I thought this was the perfect time to impress you. You had mentioned you wanted to take Granger to the Golden Snitch, and what do you know! They only have male workers, so I had to pretend to be a male waiter, not a pleasant thing if you should know!

"How did you change into Xander then?" Hermione asked.

"Easy! The polyjuice potion!" Ginny said and Hermione shook her head.

"But, how? Your voice…," Hermione started to say and Ginny interrupted.

"Oh, you mean how was I able to sound like Xander since the polyjuice potion doesn't change the voice? Simple: my wonderful twin brothers. They have this product that will change your voice to whomever you want to sound like. And they were so willing to help their baby sister, since I told them it was to play a joke on people at school." Ginny explained. "Dimwits," she muttered to herself, but loud enough for them all to hear.

"Now, where was I? Oh yes, the magical date! I was going to play around with you, hit on Granger for a laugh. I just wanted to mess with you, never thinking that you would actually get jealous, but then I saw your face, and it made me even madder. And Granger never even showed the slightest interest in "Xander". So, I tried to scare her off after the date, but you were so quick to react."

Ginny turned her attention to Harry, staring him right in the eyes. "You didn't even hesitate, and then I knew that I was going to have to work harder, since somehow she," Ginny said, pulling Hermione's hair again in emphasis. "got your attention. So at the party, I tried to hang all over you, everyday after that I tried to make my presence known, but your mind was elsewhere." Ginny said the last word with clenched teeth.

"Scaring you off wasn't going to work, if anything, it brought you two closer together. So, I decided to bring in someone to really help and who better than Draco?"

Harry turned back toward Draco, who was still standing silent in the corner, but was now smirking at the attention. And was that? Harry thought to himself, a blush? _Draco never blushed. Something is going on here._

Deciding he had to try and get something out of Draco, he said, "You've been awful quiet Malfoy, that's not at all like you."

Malfoy opened his mouth to speak, but a bang came from the door, which swung open, catching everyone's attention.

They all stood, waiting to see who would pass through the dust that had covered the room from the explosion. In walked, Malfoy?

Harry looked at the Malfoy that had walked in the door, and the Malfoy beside him. "That's because he isn't Draco Malfoy!" the Malfoy from the door exclaimed.

He was covered in dirt and grim, his clothes ripped and torn. His hair was completely disheveled on his head and he was panting so hard, if Harry wouldn't have known better he would have thought Draco had just ran a decathlon.

Draco pointed his wand, shouting Expelliarmus and forcing "Draco's" wand out of his hand.

"What the hell?" Harry exclaimed, completely confused.

"Hello to you too, Potter," Draco said, before turning his attention to "Draco". "That is not the real Draco, I am. That's an imposter. I was on my way to the dance, earlier tonight when someone hit me on the back of the head. I woke up in some broom closet. I sat there, trying to yell for someone, using my wand, but I couldn't get the stupid door open. Then, finally the door opened, and guess who it was?" Draco stopped for a moment, eyeing everyone in the room.

"Good old buddy, Neville!" Draco said, and Harry and Hermione sucked in breath.

"He's lying!" the "Draco" said. "I'm the real Draco, he's the imposter!"

"He pulled me out, grabbed a piece of my hair, and then drank some polyjuice potion. Then he took his hair, and made me drink the potion too. He pulled me around the corner, and that's when I saw Granger standing by the window. Neville threw me into another broom closet and locked the door!"

Hermione stood wide-eyed at Draco. "That's, that's true!" Hermione said, not knowing what else to say. "Neville said he wanted to speak to me, and then he told me he had a gift for me, and he would be right back. When he came back Draco was pulling him around the corner and threw him into a broom closet. So if you're the real Draco, then…,"Hermione said before stopping her words. She turned to face the other "Draco" before saying, "Neville?"

"Draco" just smirked. "Took you long enough, Hermione," Neville said. "I guess I won't need this anymore." Neville reached into his pocket and threw the flask over the side of the tower. They all stood and watched as "Draco" transformed into Neville.

"I don't understand," Hermione said, shaking her head. She couldn't believe that Neville would do this. _Why would he do such a thing?_

"Hermione, sweet Hermione," Neville began, before walking closer to them. "You're so fucking naïve sometimes! I liked you, sure, but I wasn't as pathetic as Weasley here. I didn't fall in love; I'm not capable of love. No, I just love hurting people. It's fun to be cruel!"

As Neville was talking, Draco reached down and started to help Harry untie the ropes around his arms.

Neville moved closer to Hermione, stroking her chin in a sadistic way. "I had to play that bumbling fool of a student so no one would suspect me to do such cruel things. Do you actually think I was that stupid? Who do you think made the polyjuice potions, who do you think cleared up the mark on Ginny's face when Harry punched her that night?"

Hermione turned her face from Neville, she couldn't face him. She had been his friend, been by his side since first year, and this was who he truly was underneath. She had no idea. She was not only ashamed of Neville, but also of herself for not seeing any sign that would show Neville's true nature.

"I didn't want you to see me, but it doesn't matter now. I'll kill all of you, and then I can say that Draco killed them all, I tried to help, but I just couldn't save them!" Neville exclaimed.

"All of us?" Ginny asked, turning toward Neville.

"Ginny, did you really think you had control over me? No, I actually got you to do everything I needed you to. And now, I have no use for you," Neville explained.

Before Ginny could reply, Neville grabbed both Ginny and Hermione and pushed them over the side of the tower.

"HERMIONE!" Harry screamed, finally pulling off the last of his ropes, he ran to the side of the tower. Fear claimed his mind, his heart, every part of him as he reached the tower, too scared to look over and see Hermione's body sprawled out on the ground a hundred feet below.

Harry reached the side and looked over, his heart stopping at the site. Hermione was clinging to the side of the tower and Ginny was holding on to Hermione's legs, pulling her down.

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed up to him. "Help me! I'm slipping!"

"Don't worry Hermione. I'm going to reach down and pull you up," Harry said, leaning over the side of the tower as far as he could.

Hermione tried to reach up, but she couldn't let her hand go, because if she did, she would surely slip.

Just as Harry's hand was about to cover Hermione's, he felt a large weight pull him back in.

Neville jumped on top of Harry, punching him hard in the face. Draco charged Neville, pulling him to the ground, and off of Harry.

Harry tried to shake off the punch. Still seeing bright spots in his vision, he got up on two feet.

Hermione hung on to the tower with all her might, but the weight of Ginny was too much and she started to slip.

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed, feeling her one hand let go. She desperately tried to hang on with the other hand.

Harry reached up and realized that he had to do something. He felt for his wand and his hand came in contact with something in his pocket. He pulled it out and realized it was a broom. He forgot he had put it in there before the dance.

He couldn't find a wand anywhere, and he saw that Draco was still dueling with Neville. Running out of options, Harry yelled, "Draco! Make this bigger!"

Harry threw Draco the broom, and attacked Neville from behind. Draco restored the broom to its original size, and threw a stunner at Neville, giving Harry enough time to get away.

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed as her last finger slipped off the tower, sending her and Ginny tumbling toward the ground and to their awaiting deaths.

"Goodbye Harry," Hermione whispered into the air as the wind rushed by. "I love you."

**Sorry such a short chapter, but hopefully the next chapter will be out soon. It only has two more chapters left! So stayed tuned for True Colors Come Out!**


	20. True Colors Come Out

**A/N: Again, I am very sorry for the long overdue delay on this story. I know everyone is suffering a bit of a blow from the book and also "the interview", but I hope that everyone knows fanfiction will forever survive as long as authors still believe in our ship. What does it really matter if it happens in canon? I enjoy fanfiction almost more so then the books anyway. I've seen a few authors lost to the emotional heartbreak over the new information, and I hope that this doesn't continue. We have no reason to give up, we believe in Harry and Hermione as a couple for one reason: we interpreted the books in our way, and actually picked out true love…not the "star wars" ending. I just have one question, if J.K. Rowling supposedly left such "anvil hints" for us to find, then why are there so many Harry and Hermione shippers out there? We couldn't have all interpreted it wrong, believing that they stood a valid chance of coming together in canon. And I do believe that I read a few interviews where she said she wouldn't say who Hermione loved because she loved the different views…and yet she was surprised that a lot of people were heartbroken about the path she decided to travel down with book six. Alright, enough of my ranting...I hope you enjoy this part of the story, and next chapter will be the end…how sad….anyway, don't forget to review!**

**Hermione's All That**

**True Colors Come Out**

Harry's world seemed to stop as he heard Hermione scream his name and fall from the top of the Astronomy Tower.

The air around him seemed to drop below zero, and his breath started to come out in harsh pants. His mind wouldn't work, but he knew he had to do something, and he had to do something quick.

This was Hermione, the love of his life, he couldn't let her die…no, he wouldn't let her die.

Harry swung his leg over the broom, and within a flash, he was gone. He saw Hermione falling along with Ginny. He caught her face, and saw the look over terror upon it. The ground was coming faster then he wanted it to, and he pushed himself to fly harder and faster then he ever had in his life.

As he approached Hermione, he reached out his hand. "Hermione!" Harry shouted. "Grab my hand!" Hermione reached up, but she barely touched his fingertips. He looked up and realized it was now or never, so with all of his might he pushed the broom a little more, just enough to grab Hermione around the waist. As soon as he had a hold of her, he pulled up with all his might. He felt the ground rush by them as he pulled up.

With force of the pull, and the added weight of Hermione, Harry couldn't hold the broom steady and he lost control. They fell to the ground in a heap, rolling to a stop.

Harry turned over, and pain shot up his right arm, grabbing it, he moved slowly so he could sit up. Looking over, he saw Hermione lying beside him, but she wasn't moving.

"Oh God!" Harry thought, as he rushed over to her, oblivious to the pain in his arm.

Kneeling down beside her, he stroked her face. "Hermione!" Harry asked, trying to keep the panic out of his voice. "Hermione, wake up! You have to wake up. Please!" Harry felt the tears welling up in his eyes, and he didn't try to stop them from falling.

He loved Hermione, with every part of his being. He never wanted to be with anyone else. He never actually thought that he was capable of this kind of love, but he felt it for Hermione. She was everything to him, and he wished he never caused her pain, never made her cry, and he vowed to never her hurt again.

Closing his eyes, he kept repeating Hermione's name. He reached out blindly for her hand, and grabbed it, squeezing tightly. Suddenly, he felt the hand squeeze back. Warmth flooded Harry's insides, as he looked up into the beautiful eyes that were staring at him. Hermione smiled and Harry smiled back, before wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly. They sat that way for a minute, and then Harry finally released his hold of her.

"So, are you crying for me, or for the fact that you didn't make a perfect landing after that daring move on the broom?" Hermione said, and they both laughed. They laughed at each other, at the situation, and at the fact that they were together, alive, and most importantly: in love.

"Can you move?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Yeah, I think I bruised a rib, but nothing to bad," Hermione answered. Harry helped her up the best he could with his broken arm. They turned around and stopped; before them lay the body of Ginny Weasley.

Her body was bruised, and her legs were in odd angles. Blood oozed out of her head, and Hermione buried hers in Harry's shoulder.

Harry couldn't look away though. He stroked Hermione's hair, trying to comfort her, but he just couldn't look away. He couldn't believe that Ginny, someone he had trusted, treated like a sister, had betrayed him, threatened Hermione, and now lay dead on the Hogwarts grounds. His heart ached a little for her. He pitied her and what she had become. Harry didn't regret not saving her, he would have done everything the same, but he did feel a little guilty. "Damn conscience," Harry thought.

He finally turned his eyes away and led Hermione into the school, making his way toward the hospital wing.

Harry and Hermione each lay on a bed in the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey had just finished up mending their wounds, and they were resting just a bit.

Hermione stared up at the ceiling. Her mind was troubling her at the moment. She thought about the Yule Ball, about the incident in the Astronomy Tower. She shuddered at the thought of what would have happened if Harry hadn't come to look for her. She thought about Neville, her one friend at Hogwarts. How could he have done this to her? She never would have thought. She remembered falling, and she pictured her parents, Hogwarts, and Harry. As she fell, it seemed like eternity to her, even though it was only a few seconds before Harry caught her. A few tears leaked out of her eyes as she thought of her own death, about being in the same boat as Ginny. And Ginny, the sight of her made Hermione cringe. She pictured herself there instead of Ginny. _That could have been me_. She knew that was selfish, but that was what she thought. And she knew she was glad to still be alive. She wanted to live, she had so much she wanted to do, so much she wanted to accomplish, and she didn't want to leave Harry, not yet. They hadn't even had a chance to actually be together, and she wanted that now more then anything else.

Breaking her from her thoughts, Harry called out her name. She turned her head to look over at him, careful not to move too much because there was still pain in her chest, even though Madam Pomfrey had fixed the broken rib.

"Yes?" she asked, softly.

Harry didn't say anything, but sat up in his bed. He got up and came over to her. Hermione sat up and let him sit down. Harry grabbed her hand in his and looked into her eyes.

"About the bet…" Harry started to say, but Hermione interrupted him.

"Harry, not now…," Hermione said.

Harry shook his head. "No, I've been waiting to tell you this for a while now." Harry said to her, and Hermione nodded, letting him know he could continue. "I'm sorry about the bet, and hurting you like I did. I never want to hurt you again. You have shown me so much in the past few months, and you've made me feel better then I have in years. Before you I was a shallow, cocky, arrogant rich kid with no ambitions, and no one to really care about, and now…God Hermione, now I have you and I care about you so much." Harry stopped as his emotions welled up in his throat. Regaining his momentum, he continued. "When I look at you, I never want to see you hurt. Just thinking of you makes me feel, I don't even know, it makes me feel alive inside. I know now that there is such a thing as true love, because I have experienced it, I am experiencing it. I love you so much Hermione and I never want you to think otherwise," Harry finished, and looked down, feeling exposed for what he had just confessed.

"Harry," Hermione said, and he looked up at her. She had tears in her eyes, but she was smiling so bright and beautiful, he couldn't help but smile back. "I love you so much, too."

Harry leaned forward, about to kiss Hermione, when the doors to the Hospital Wing were flung open.

"What the hell, Potter!" Draco announced, as he pulled a bound, gagged, and unconscious Neville behind him.

"Draco, I'm sorry, I completely forgot about you," Harry said, as Draco knocked Neville's head into one of the bed posts, and not thinking twice about it. Draco let go of the rope and sat down on the bed in front of Harry and Hermione.

"Yeah, I can see that," Malfoy muttered, a smug look on his face.

"Well, it looks to me like you didn't really need my help with Neville," Harry said, looking over at Neville again. Rage boiled inside of his body, and he had to control himself from going over there and beating Neville to death.

"Don't flatter yourself, Potter. Of course I wouldn't need your help with psycho geek here, but I would have liked some help bringing the ass down here!" Malfoy huffed.

"Why didn't you just levitate him? You are a wizard, you know," Hermione said.

"Har Har," Malfoy muttered, giving Hermione an evil look. Hermione snickered at Malfoy. "Where's old Dumbles? I'm surprised he wasn't here when you first arrived. He seems to know everything that goes on in this place except when it's a time when you actually need him."

"He's out telling the professors about what happened, and keeping everyone inside so they don't go and see Filch taking care of Ginny's body," Harry told him. "He wants a full recount of what happened tonight when he gets back."

"Damn, and I was hoping to get in a least once dance with Jessica tonight," Draco said to himself. Harry and Hermione exchanged knowing looks.

"What happened to you tonight?" Harry asked him. Asking the question both he and Hermione wanted to know ever since he first barged into the Astronomy Tower.

"I was on my way to the ball, when this jackass jumped me from behind. He grabbed my wand before I even had a chance to defend myself," Draco said. "Oh yeah, that reminds me, here are your wands." He handed both of them to Harry, and he gave Hermione hers.

"Thanks," Hermione said, and Harry nodded.

"Anyway, he ties me up and puts me in some small closet. So I asked him why he wanted me of all people, and he told me about the plan to kill both of you. He didn't say much, but when he grabbed a hair from my head, I knew what he was planning to do. I called him a few names, and he kicked me in the side of the head. It bloody hurt too," Draco said, rubbing his fingers over the purple bruise on the side of his forehead. "Finally Filch came and unlocked the door, and I told him what happened. He didn't believe me, said I was playing some stupid practical joke on him! Bloody hell, I only did that once! Well, you know the rest from there. When you took off, I fought with psycho geek some more, and then finally subdued him. I had this night all planned out to, and he had to go and ruin it! Bloody ass!"

"Sorry to say this Draco, but I'm shocked to say the least," Harry admitted.

"I may be a selfish, arrogant, jackass, who tries to steal your women, Potter, but I don't want you dead. You are my friend. And I never really wanted Hermione anyway," Draco said. "No offense," he told Hermione.

"None taken," Hermione replied.

"I was just upset because you always seemed better at everything then me, and the bet was a way to prove you wrong, and when you were actually winning, I couldn't take that kind of defeat again. But, I found someone who is teaching me the way not to be, and helping me be the way I want to be. So, as you can see, I'm beginning to change," Draco said.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at what Draco said. It seemed so out of character for him.

"Don't laugh you stupid ass!" Draco said, and Harry laughed even more.

"I thought you changed. You seem like the same Malfoy to me," Harry said, still laughing. Hermione was chuckling along with him.

"I said I was beginning to change, I'm not fully there yet!" Malfoy admitted, and to Harry's amazement Malfoy even cracked a smile.

"Oh my god, you have changed!" Harry said, a shocked look on his face.

"Just great!" Malfoy said, before putting his hands over his face.

Harry and Hermione turned toward each other and began laughing. "Come here," Harry said, and he grabbed Hermione, kissing her full on the lips.

Malfoy rolled his eyes at the two of them, before getting up to leave. "Tell Dumbles I'll be right back," Malfoy said.

He made his way out, Harry and Hermione watching him. As he was moving by Neville, he heard a snicker. Turning around he shouted, "Shut the hell up!" and he kicked Neville in the head, knocking him unconscious again. "See how you like it!"

"Now that's the Malfoy I remember," Harry said, turning toward Hermione, giving her a smile.

"Harry, do you ever shut up?" Hermione said, before pulling him closer, and locking her lips with his.

Sorry this was a bit shorter then most chapters, but I just felt that if I combined this one and the next chapter, it would have felt too rushed and bunched up together.

Stay tuned for the next and final installment: Good Times


	21. Good Times

**A/N:**

**Wow, so this is an update long time coming. I can't believe I actually found time to get this done during finals week. I'm so happy to have a long story finally completed. This was my favorite story to write, and it's sad that it has to come to a close. Thanks to everyone out there who has reviewed, and I'm sure that I've lost a lot of readers, but the ones who stuck it out with me, thank you so very much! I hope you all enjoy the final chapter of Hermione's All That!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter=not mine!**

**Hermione's All That**

**Good Times**

**1 Week Later**

"Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione said, as she walked up to Harry as he sat against a tree near the lake.

Harry looked up and smiled, but he didn't say anything. He just looked at Hermione as if she was going to disappear.

Hermione frowned. This wasn't like Harry. She sat down beside him and turned her head. "Is something wrong?" she asked concern evident in her voice.

Harry looked up from the ground to stare out at the lake. "It's just, I've been thinking…," Harry drifted off from the sentence.

"About?" Hermione questioned.

"About everything; you, me, this year, what happened last week. It all seems so unreal, you know," Harry stopped and looked over at Hermione. Hermione shook her head a bit, before reaching down and clasping Harry's hand into her own., Giving it a squeeze, she rested her head on his shoulders. After taking a long breath, Hermione began to speak.

"It is pretty weird, isn't it? But, I've always been the weird one, right?"

"Don't joke Hermione. I was being serious," Harry stated evenly.

"So was I," Hermione commented. She leaned up and looked at Harry. Harry slowly turned to look over at Hermione.

"Harry, through everything that has happened there isn't anything I would change. Fate brought us here, and I can't complain because I got you." Hermione smiled, which made Harry smile. "Have you spoken with Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, he and his family are pretty broken up about Ginny. No one saw it coming. But, he said they realized that in the end it wasn't really the Ginny they all knew. It was someone evil that needed to be stopped," Harry explained.

Hermione nodded her head in agreement. "And at least Neville has been sent to Azkaban."

"Yeah, he should stay there for the rest of his life," Harry commented.

"And we survived a pretty big ordeal," Hermione said.

"But Hermione," Harry started to say before one of Hermione's fingers stopped him.

"No buts Harry. Let's just enjoy what we have in the present. No more regrets about the past or worries over the future. We'll face it when we get there." Hermione suddenly became serious. "Right now, we have something even more important to deal with."

Harry was confused over Hermione's sudden emotional change. He raised his eyebrows inquisitively.

"Close your eyes," Hermione said with a straight face.

Again, Harry was confused.

"Close them!" Hermione demanded.

Harry closed his eyes. He heard Hermione moving around, but he couldn't figure out what she was doing.

"Ok, open them!" Harry heard Hermione say.

Slowly, opening his eyes he was shocked to see no one there. Looking around, Hermione was no where in sight.

"Hermione?" Harry said, wondering aloud.

"I'm up here, silly!" Hermione's voice said.

Harry looked up and his eyes were about to bulge out of his head. There was Hermione, three feet above his head, on a broom. Well, to be fair, she was clinging for dear life to a broom above his head.

"Hermione, what are you…," Harry started to say when he suddenly took notice of the particular broom she was on. "My firebolt! Hermione, how?" Harry asked completely stunned.

"I had a few debts to pay back," Hermione admitted before lowering herself back to the ground. "It didn't take too much to get it back from Draco. I just had to help him make things right with Jessica. It's so weird to think of Draco in a serious relationship!" Hermione said, laughing to herself.

Harry stared at her before hugging her tightly. "You're so amazing. I love you so much!"

Hermione smiled before pulling away. "I love you too," Hermione said. She gave Harry a quick peck on the lips.

"I have something for you too, actually," Harry said before pulling a package out of his pocket.

"What's this?" Hermione asked, looking at the box curiously.

"Your Christmas present," Harry stated before handing her the box.

Hermione took it slowly, and then began unwrapping it. What she saw inside made her gasp. There, with gold trimmings and a solid blue cover, was a book. On the front it read "Hermione Granger: An Anthology Collection".

Hermione pulled it open slowly, and when she began looking through it she realized that it was her poems written inside. Tears began to come to Hermione's eyes as she scanned the pages. She looked up to Harry and said, "Harry…"

"I took your poems and had them published in a book for you. You don't mind, do you? I just thought they were so good and you should have them preserved," Harry said, watching Hermione closely.

"I don't know what to say. Thank you so much!" Hermione said before wrapping her arms around Harry's neck and giving him a long kiss on the lips.

When they broke free, Hermione was reminded of something. "Oh, I have something else to show you."

"Something else?" Harry asked, wondering what else Hermione could have for him.

Hermione reached into her robes and pulled out a copy of the day's edition of The Daily Prophet.

"Look at this," Hermione said before handing the paper to Harry.

Harry unfolded it and began laughing at the cover. On it were the words "Cho Chang: Perfect or Pathetic". Underneath was a picture of Cho paying someone for a huge hamburger and then stuffing her face with it.

"This is great! Has she seen it yet?" Harry asked. Hermione joined in laughing.

"She should be seeing it right about…," Hermione started to say when a loud screech was heard from the dormitories. "…now."

Harry and Hermione started rolling with laughter. After they calmed down a bit, Hermione turned to Harry.

"So, you big stud, you gonna give me a ride on your broomstick anytime soon?" Hermione said seductively.

"Hermione!" Harry uttered.

Hermione just started laughing. "I've been hanging around Ron too much lately."

"What have we done to you?" Harry asked before grabbing Hermione and putting them both on the broom before shooting into the sky.

Hermione gripped Harry tightly. "Not so fast!" Hermione shouted, before bursting into giggles.

Harry laughed before slowing down a bit. "Only for you," Harry said before looking back at Hermione. Hermione smiled widely, love filling her eyes. And at that moment, the world seemed to be non-existent. It was just the two of them, the sky, and the love they both felt for each other.

Little did they know that both were thinking the same thing: that they hoped that life would stay as it was at the moment.

**THE END!**

**Alright, that is the end. But, please review below and let me know what you thought about the story as a whole. Thanks again!**


End file.
